


harry à cheval (harry's ride); manada brac #19

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis ha pasado toda su vida escuchando a su madre atacar con ferocidad a la gente gay, y su atracción hacia Harry lo tiene confundido y avergonzado.Harry estaba apoyando a su pareja a través de sus inseguridades y dudas, tratando duro de convencer a Louis que el amor no conoce límites. Harry tiene la esperanza de que Joshua, el hermano mayor de Louis y que está emparejado con Law quien es hermano de Harry, pueda convencer a Louis de aceptar quien es, pero Louis aun se rehúsa a reconocer su amor por Harry, y Harry se estaba cansando.Entre tanto. El demonio interior de Louis podía ser más tangible que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado, y las parejas arriesgarán sus vidas por ayudar a Louis, participando en la más increíble aventura.





	harry à cheval (harry's ride); manada brac #19

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463727) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo noveno libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

  **MANADA BRAC.  
** **LA MONTA DE HARRY.**

 **—N** o sé por qué acepté que vivieras con Josh. Juro que si él te vuelve gay, lo mato —su madre vociferó.

Louis estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina viendo fijamente a su madre. No podía creer que estaba de nuevo aquí. ―No puedes volver gay a alguien, mamá.  _—«Dios, ¿bajo qué roca había vivido ella?»_

—Esa es su elección. Josh podía elegir no serlo. Pero no, por alguna razón él tenía que ir en mi contra. —Ella lanzó la toalla de cocina a la mesa y tenía las manos en un puño viendo con ira hacia la pared.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y comenzó a golpearse la frente contra la mesa. Después de la lucha que atravesó para irse a vivir con su hermano mayor Josh, estaba de nuevo aquí. Esto era una pesadilla. Había pasado cuatro torturantes semanas y media. ¿No era eso suficiente? ¿Por qué no se iba ahora en lugar de esperar los dos días que faltaban para su cumpleaños número dieciocho?

A excepción de su anterior huida, la cual había terminado con su regreso el mismo día, él se había comportado muy bien. ¿No debería su sentencia ser reducida?

—Si él te ha contagiado, lo cazaré.

—No te contagias de lo gay. Naces de esa forma. —Apretó los dientes. Esta era una pesadilla imposible y desesperadamente quería despertar.

—No, no lo haces. Sube a tu habitación y arréglate. Necesitamos sentarnos y orar para que no haga un lío en tu cabeza. Llamaré al Reverendo Glass para que vea...

Louis la dejó. Subió a su recámara y se fue directo hacia la ventana. No había manera de que se quedara para un exorcismo. Él tendría dieciocho en unos días. Podía encargarse de si mismo hasta entonces. Eso era mejor que estar oliendo a naftalina* todo el día y ver a su mamá vigilándolo todo el tiempo. Louis juraba que los ojos de esos gatos de porcelana lo seguían, los ochenta. ¿Y qué con esas muñecas? Sentía como si viviera en una tienda.

 _(*._ _Mothballs_ _. bolas de naftalina o alcanfor, se usan para evitar el moho o las polillas dañen la ropa almacenada._ )

Louis abrió la ventana suavemente, y deslizó una pierna fuera, entonces se deslizó hasta que sacó el resto de su cuerpo hacia el techo del solárium. A él no le importaba lo que su hermano Josh decía, o lo que decía Law el novio de Josh, ni siquiera lo que decía Harry, el hombre que lo hacía sentir toda una revolución en su interior. Él no se quedaría aquí.

Las constantes críticas, insultos y esa alta moralidad eran suficientes para tener a cualquiera contra la pared.

Louis se deslizó por el techo, sobre su abdomen y entonces saltó. Había un lugar en el que podría esconderse, en la casa de su mejor amigo Tater.

Su madre no conocía a Tater. Tampoco había manera en el infierno de que él fuera a llamarle a ella. Ella sólo sabría dónde encontrarlo si a ella le decían.

El chico era de lo más cool y siempre había pasado buenos momentos con él. Tater le dijo a Louis que tenía un lugar donde quedarse si alguna vez necesitaba uno, y bueno, él necesitaba uno.

Louis corrió, después trotó y finalmente caminó hasta que llegó a un gran establo rojo detrás de la casa de Tater. Entró y encontró a su amigo en su lugar habitual.

—Hey —murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta del establo detrás de él.

Tater levantó la vista de un montón de partes de motocicleta y le sonrió. —¿Josh te trajo? —Su amigo se limpió las manos en un trapo y lo saludó. Tater golpeó su hombro con el de Louis y le señaló una caja de plástico—. No, Josh no me trajo. Mi mamá hizo que me mudara de nuevo con ella. —Louis tomó la caja, la volteó y se sentó en el duro plástico. Movía sus tenis sobre el piso de tierra, deseando que los dos días de su sentencia se acabaran.

Tater exhaló aire a través de sus dientes y su expresión era de dolor. —Siento oír eso. Joder, hombre, eso apesta.

—No tienes ni idea. ¿Puedo quedarme?

—Bueno, ahora soy un adulto. Tengo que ser responsable. Así que no puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, pero puedes dormir en el desván. —Tater lo señaló sobre su hombro—. Claro que no puedes dejar que mis padres sepan que estás aquí.

—Acabas de cumplir dieciocho. Eres muy adulto. No dejaré que ellos se enteren. Gracias. —Unos días durmiendo en el desván lleno de heno era mejor que dormir bajo el mismo techo con la más extraña mami, como Josh se refería a ella.

Louis levantó una llave y la hizo girar en su dedo índice mientras veía a Tater trabajar. —¿Incluso has montado en esa cosa? Cada vez que te veo, esto está en piezas.

—Una vez, pero no me gustó cómo se oía así que la volví a desarmar.

Louis bostezó. Habían sido cuatro y media largas semanas llenas de shifters, hombres hadas azules, y siendo obligado a regresar a la prisión que su mamá llamaba hogar. Estaba agotado, Sentía como si esas semanas finalmente lo hubieran atrapado ahora que realmente podía relajarse. Dos días más y todo esto habría terminado. —Iré al desván, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, te traeré algo de comer en la mañana. ―Tater se limpió las manos de nuevo y lanzó el trapo sobre la pila de partes—. Voy adentro.

Louis subió la escalera, tratando de encontrar un lugar suave donde dormir. No parecía haber ninguno. Se acostó sobre el heno, pensando en el hombre de largo y rizado cabello marrón, grandes ojos verdes y el más increíble acento español.

🥀

Louis despertó sobresaltado, luchando contra la mano que tapaba su boca. Pateaba las pacas de heno, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lograr patearlo.

—No te muevas —una voz le advirtió suavemente.

Louis conocía ese acento: Harry. ¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo aquí? Asintió y la mano fue retirada.

Siguió la mirada de Harry. El gran motociclista señaló hacia el establo para mostrarle que alguien estaba ahí, y que estaba buscando algo. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando un extremadamente grande lobo entró en el establo, siguiendo al hombre que buscaba.

Harry cubrió de nuevo la boca de Louis, evitando que el grito saliera, cuando el lobo atacó al hombre. El gran motociclista giró a Louis hacia su pecho, bloqueando sus ojos para que no viera lo que estaba sucediendo abajo, aunque Louis pudo oír todo.

Oyó los gruñidos y siseos y el ruido de que las partes de la motocicleta de Tater volaron por todos lados. Louis trató de girar la cabeza para ver, pero Harry no se lo permitió. —No necesitas ver esto —el hombre le murmuró.

Louis asintió cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos. Él tampoco quería oírlo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Nunca antes los problemas lo habían seguido. La casa de Tater siempre la había considerado su lugar para esconderse. Supongo que ya no era más su refugio temporal, pero al menos no fue su mamá quien lo encontró.

—Está bien, ahora puedes ver. —Las manos fácilmente dejaron su cuerpo, permitiéndole la opción de retirarse.

Louis se apartó de Harry, viendo esos grandes ojos verdes, ojos del color de la esmeralda. Bajó la cabeza, inseguro de por qué veía embelesado a un hombre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó apartándose más. Él no era gay, no importaba que Josh estuviera convencido de eso. Pero había algo en Harry que lo atraía como el fuego a las polillas, o a un hombre psicótico las drogas. Sí, eso ajustaba más al porqué él estaba loco por sentirse de esa manera.

—Cuando Josh, Melonee y tú fueron tomados, el olor de Melonee se quedó en ti. Ese de abajo era un vampiro, atraído por el olor. Los vampiros se vuelven locos por el olor de los elven.

—Oh genial, ahora soy un imán para vampiros. Sabía que Melonee era un problema desde el momento que abrió la boca. ―Louis se arrastró hacia la escalera. Tenía que salir de aquí. Le agradó la idea de hombres cambiando a lobos cuando Josh se lo dijo, pensó que era algo cool; pero vampiros era una historia muy diferente. Ellos bebían sangre, algo que hacía que Louis se estremeciera por lo grotesco de eso.

—Despacio, Louis. —Harry rápidamente lo siguió.

Louis no quería detenerse. Además del hecho de que quería correr hacia las colinas a causa de su mamá y los vampiros, Harry lo confundía como el infierno.

No sabía qué hacer con los sentimientos que tenía por el hombre. Cada vez que estaba cerca, el estómago de Louis se agitaba y su cabeza giraba con pensamientos que sabía que no debería de tener.

Incluso aunque adoraba a su hermano Josh, ser gay estaba mal. Eso le había metido en la cabeza su mamá y eso ahora lo tenía atorado. Se sentía sucio por sentirse de esa manera, sentir que quería subir al regazo de Harry y ronronear estaba mal.

—No es seguro para ti estar solo. Podrían ser más de uno y no voy a correr ese riesgo.

Louis dejó sus pensamientos ante el estremecimiento que sintió con esas palabras. Se sentó en el borde del desván y colgó las piernas preguntándose por qué la voz de Harry lo jalaba. Se quedó sin aliento cuando el gran motociclista se sentó a su lado. La urgencia estaba en conflicto con lo que pensaba, lo que su mamá le había enseñado. Su voz era una constante en su cabeza, diciéndole que era una abominación querer a Harry.

No, él no lo quería. Sí, él lo quería. ¡Infiernos! Louis no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Por qué dejaste tu casa esta vez?

—No podía tolerar que mamá siguiera hablando de Josh de esa manera. No es correcto. —Louis podría nunca haberle dicho a nadie que adoraba a su hermano mayor, pero le enojaba como el infierno que alguien hablara mal de él o se burlara de Josh.

Había oído en la escuela acerca del gran trasero de Josh o de cómo se comportaba como una chica. Se había metido en muchas peleas defendiendo a su hermano, y lo haría de nuevo en un segundo. Todo lo gay y el amor entre hombres lo confundía como el infierno, pero Josh era único en su categoría. Louis nunca lo veía de esa manera. Él era solo... Josh.

—Tienes que adaptarte a eso. Sé que no es correcto, pero que vagabundees no es seguro. Lo siento. Me dolería el corazón si algo te sucede. —Harry levantó un pedazo de heno y lo enrolló entre sus dedos. Louis estaba en shock con la confesión.

¿Por qué alguien con tan grande estatura que parecía no necesitar a nadie, se preocupaba por él? No tenía sentido. Ahora Louis tenía algo más confuso en qué pensar.

—No quiero quedarme ahí —le confesó con un tono de voz infantil, odió el hecho de que sonara así. Él era un hombre adulto y necesitaba oírse como uno.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que regresar.

Las palabras lo desgarraron, incluso aunque sabía que era verdad. —Sólo me escaparé de nuevo.

—No, cachorro*. Ahora alguien estará en las sombras cuidando tu casa veinticuatro horas-siete días.

 _(*. En español en el original, como en el libro anterior se coloca con una letra distinta cuando está en español en el original._ )

—¿Qué? —Louis saltó, viendo fijamente a Harry—. Eso no es justo. No tienes idea, lo que es vivir con ella. Inténtalo. Apuesto que después de unas horas pensarás que el beber cianuro es una mejor alternativa. —Se paseaba de un lado a otro lleno de ira.

—No quiero enviarte ahí. Preferiría tenerte conmigo en donde puedo protegerte mejor, pero no tengo elección por los siguientes días.

—Ella no tiene que saber dónde estoy. Josh podría esconderme. —La esperanza brilló en él.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Louis sabía que iba a perder esa discusión. La pequeña chispa que se había encendido murió. ―Eso no sería justo para tu mamá. No importa como sea ella, no saber en dónde está su hijo, es la peor pesadilla para los padres. No puedo hacerle eso a ella.

—Bien, estás del lado de ella. —Louis se giró y bajó las escaleras, llegó abajo y se alejó, listo para salir de un infierno de ahí.

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el hermano de Harry entró al establo. Tryck lo hacía tener cautela. El tipo no tenía una amable mirada como la tenía Harry. Era desconfiado. Caminó hacia Louis sin sonreír ni saludar.

Oyó a Harry bajar por las escaleras y atraparlo. —Louis, te dije que no era seguro —Harry dijo mientras atrapaba a Louis por los brazos y lo giró.

—Prefiero tratar con vampiros que con mi mamá. ¿Qué te dice eso? —Jaló su brazo, caminando hacia la motocicleta de Harry. Está bien, montar en la motocicleta con el hombre era una cosa que le gustaba. Eso era divertido como el infierno. Una parte de él se reía con desconcierto al pensar en montar de nuevo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Louis metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans, pateando la tierra. —¿Acerca de qué?

—No huyas más, mantente a salvo. Prométeme que no intentarás huir de nuevo.

—No puedo. Si ella empieza con sus cosas, saldré de ahí. ―Louis vio cómo Harry sacaba un teléfono celular de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Te compré uno nuevo y programé el número de todos en la Casa. Si ella empieza a ir contra ti o a hablar contra Josh, ve a tu recámara y háblame o a alguien más. Sólo no dejes la casa. ―Harry le dio un teléfono negro brillante.

Louis lo tomó. No quería que Harry viera lo emocionado que estaba de tener algo propio. Harry había tratado de darle su teléfono antes, pero en ese momento Louis había estado demasiado enojado para tomarlo.

Sin embargo este era suyo. Cool. Parecía trivial con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Louis quería jugar con él y ver todo lo que podría hacer. Quizás finalmente podía entrar a internet. Ellos ni siquiera tenían internet en esa apestosa casa.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de que descubran que saliste.

—Ella llamó a un reverendo para asegurarse de que Josh no me contagió —dijo Louis viendo al teléfono, incapaz de ver al hermoso hombre. Su pulgar deslizándose sobre la brillante cubierta, avergonzado de las acciones de su mamá. ¿Por qué no podía tener una mamá normal que horneara galletas y los llevara a la práctica de futbol cuando ellos eran niños en lugar de con la que habían tenido que tratar?

—Hombre, eso es cruel. Sólo mantén en tu mente que son unos días más de eso y entonces podrás venir a vivir a la Casa.

Eso era lo único que mantenía a Louis cuerdo en este momento, saber que pronto podría vivir con Josh y estar con Harry. Como sea que fueran sus enredadas emociones, sabía que estar alrededor de ese hombre lo excitaba. El tipo era fascinante y lo hacía sentirse a salvo. Louis no sabía qué pensar de eso.

Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo.

—Vamos, cachorro, te llevaré a casa.

Louis subió a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta de Harry, viendo a Tryck subir a la suya. Ellos recorrieron el camino de tierra, Louis saltaba en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta. Eso era muy divertido. Él quería que Harry lo llevara en un largo viaje así él podría pasar mas tiempo en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta. Tenía una sensación de libertad como nunca cuando montaba en la motocicleta con Harry.

Demasiado pronto, ellos estaban en la casa de su mamá. Él nunca podría llamarla su casa. No se sentía como debería de sentirse un hogar. Bajó de la motocicleta de Harry, preguntándose dónde estaría su guardián.

—Sube a tu habitación. Tomaré la primera vigilancia. ―Harry le sonrió y Louis sintió un nudo en su interior. ¿Quizás era sólo por el trabajo tipo héroe? El hombre parecía ser todo lo que él pudiera desear. O eso podría ser una idealización. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero el hombre estaba en su mente constantemente desde que lo había conocido.

Louis subió al techo del solárium, no quería darle explicaciones a su guardián de por qué entraba por la puerta del frente cuando se suponía que debería de estar en su recámara, eso y el hecho de que no quería ser exorcizado. Subió y atravesó la ventana, notando la puerta de su recámara abierta. Así que ella había subido por él, no sucedería. Cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama.

Louis pensó en Harry que estaba afuera viendo hacia su recámara. ¿Por qué eso le emocionaba? Jugó con su nuevo teléfono, debatiéndose en si debería de llamar a su guardia o no. Sacó la silla del escritorio, Louis se sentó abriendo la ventana y subió los pies, viendo al interior de la noche tratando de ver a Harry.

Saltó cuando el timbre de su teléfono sonó. Louis se apresuró a contestar antes de que su mamá lo oyera. —¿Hola?

—¿Estás bien?

Louis vio hacia el patio pero no pudo ver al hombre. —No, no quiero estar aquí.

—Lo sé.

Louis jaló el agujero en la rodilla de sus jeans, pensando en eso. Dado que Harry no estaba parado frente a él, quizás él podría hacerle las preguntas que le plagaban.

—¿Harry?

—Te escucho.

Louis sintió las palmas humedecerse ante la baja y gruesa voz. —¿Por qué cada vez que estoy alrededor de ti me siento... divertido?

—Eso se llama atracción, cachorro.

—¿Atracción?

Harry suspiró ante el teléfono. —Preferiría hablar contigo sobre eso en persona.

—Soy una gallina en persona. —Louis se rio.

—¿En serio? —Harry se rio suavemente—. No pareces de ese tipo.

Louis se encogió de hombros olvidando que Harry no podía verlo, o quizás él podría. —¿Qué es la atracción?

—El destino parece pensar que tú y yo podemos ser compatibles.

—¿Como una pareja gay? —Louis gritó.

—O un equipo. —Ofreció una alternativa con la que Louis se sintiera más cómodo por el momento. Él aun estaba tratando de entender todo eso en su cabeza. La palabra equipo era mejor en su opinión.

Se quedaron sin decir nada al teléfono durante un momento, ninguno decía nada, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Louis notó lo cómodo que era el silencio. No se sentía presionado a decir algo. Pero una pregunta llegó a su cabeza. —¿Harry?

—¿Si, cachorro?

—¿El destino dice por qué?

Harry se rio de nuevo suavemente. —No, pero la atracción nos dice que el destino nos ha emparejado.

—Oh.

—No te asustes por eso. Te daré tiempo para que te ajustes y te acostumbres a la idea. No creas que sólo tienes unos días. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias. —Se sentía como si estuviera bajo una cuenta regresiva. Louis se relajó sabiendo que Harry estaba dispuesto a esperar. La idea de estar con él no era repulsiva. Aunque lo confundiera totalmente.

 _«Lo_ _gay_ _de_ _Josh_ _te está contagiando. Dije que lo_ _haría»_ _._  Louis se estremeció ante la voz de su mamá en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía sacar de su mente lo crítico de ella? Probablemente podría manejar un poco mejor sus emociones si los sermones de ella no estuvieran recorriendo su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Harry.

—Yo no lo dificultaré. Sé cómo se siente estar confundido, no saber quién eres. He estado ahí, cuestionándome y examinándome, inseguro y seguro al mismo tiempo.

Impactó a Louis que alguien con una apariencia tan feroz como Harry se cuestionara. Eso hacía más fácil hablar con él, hacía que el lobo pareciera más alcanzable. De nuevo trató de localizar a Harry, pero sólo veía sombras en el patio. El lobo era bueno.

—No sé qué pensar ahora.

—La vida en ocasiones es confusa. Las intersecciones del camino no siempre son claras. Tomate tu tiempo, cachorro.

—Gracias. —De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, el teléfono en su oreja mientras Louis pensaba en cientos de cosas y ninguna. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una cálida brisa entrar por la ventana. Deseó estar en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta de Harry en lugar de estar atorado en ese viejo cuarto.

—¿Podríamos salir a pasear en la motocicleta?

—Veo que te gusta mi motocicleta. —Harry se rio—. También tendremos tiempo para eso.

—Está bien.

Silencio.

A Louis realmente comenzaba a gustarle ese hombre. No era difícil llevarse bien con él. Harry incluso voluntariamente le daba a Louis el tiempo que necesitaba y era amable y tenía una linda apariencia.

Para un hombre.

Louis no creía ser el único que se sentía atraído por el motociclista. Tenía una sensación acerca de Harry que hacía que Louis quisiera conocerlo mejor, estar alrededor de él todo el tiempo. Comenzó a preguntarse si realmente era gay y estaba negándolo a causa de su mamá.

Sintió que él mismo asentía pero no podía colgar el teléfono. Le gustaba el profundo acento de Harry. Era suave. —¿Qué edad tienes?

—Doscientos diez.

—¡Santa mierda! —Se levantó con la pequeña revelación.

Harry resopló. —Soy joven comparado a los otros. Maverick tiene casi cuatrocientos.

La cabeza de Louis giraba. Una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara. ―¿Disparaste en el viejo oeste?

—Al atardecer.

A Louis le gustó eso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, acunando el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, escuchando a Harry acerca de las experiencias que había vivido en dos siglos, la voz de su pareja lo arrullaba.

Ese fue su último pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido, pensando en que Harry era su pareja. Quizás después de todo podría acostumbrarse a eso.

🥀

Louis despertó sorprendido, una mano en su hombro. Levantó la vista y vio a Melonee parada al lado de él con una sonrisa en su cara. Ella llevó su dedo índice a su labio indicándole que se quedara en silencio.

Tomó el teléfono celular que se había quedado pegado a su cara con la humedad del verano, viendo que la batería se había agotado. Lo metió en el bolsillo, se puso de pie y desapareció con la ayuda de la pequeña niña elf*.

 _(*._ _Elf_ _pequeñas y traviesas criaturas, también conocidas como hadas duendes o gnomos según el folclore como en el anterior libro él decía no ser un hada o duende por no ser pequeño se deja el original._ )

—Eso estuvo cerca. Si hubieras dicho algo, Harry podría haberlo oído. Los lobos Timber y su maldito oído.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Louis preguntó.

—En mi recámara. Supuse que querías salir de la cárcel, así que pensé en ti y voila, aquí estamos.

—¿Entonces me traes a una casa llena de lobos con excepcional oído?

Melonee lo miró ofendida. —No pensé en eso.

Louis se acostó en la cama y colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza. —Es cool. Agradezco que me rescates. ¿Entonces, ahora qué?

—Tampoco pensé en eso. —Ella se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas—. Sólo pensé en que no era justo que estuvieras en un lugar en donde no querías estar.

Ambos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió. Louis se relajó cuando vio que era solo Tangee. —¿Sacando prisioneros de nuevo, hermanita?

—Él no debería ser forzado a estar en donde no quiere estar.

Tangee levantó la mano. —No te estoy diciendo nada. —Se dejó caer en la cama y le sonrió.

—Oh. —Ella le sonrió.

—Nosotros podemos sólo quedarnos aquí. —Louis les sonrió a sus cómplices.

🥀

Harry se enderezó cuando vio una pequeña luz en el cuarto de Louis. Gruñó, sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba esa maldita luz.

Melonee.

Esos dos se habían hecho amigos rápidamente y socios de discusiones desde que se conocieron. Harry subió al techo del solárium y vio al interior del cuarto de su pareja. No estaba Louis.

—Maverick —Harry dijo al teléfono celular que sacó de su chaqueta mientras se sentaba en el techo—. Tu niña secuestró a mi pareja.

El Alfa se rio. —Al parecer ellos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Iré a revisar su recámara.

—Apreciaría eso. —Harry colgó el teléfono y entró por la ventana. Entró en el closet, cuando oyó que insertaban una llave en la cerradura. ¿Sabría Louis que su mamá tenía llave?

Vio a través de una rendija que la mamá de Louis entró a la recámara, olfateando alrededor y entonces maldijo.

¿Ella realmente estaba olfateando en la recámara? ¿Los humanos hacen eso? Una intranquila sensación se estableció en su estómago. Algo siniestro sucedía aquí, y él iba a llegar al fondo de eso, especialmente ya que su pareja vivía ahí.

Le pediría al Detective Lewis Keating, una de las parejas, que vigilara a la mamá que había amenazado con los policías a Louis. Probablemente no podrían hacer nada, pero el pensar que su pareja se quedara ahí no lo hacía sentir bien.

La mamá de Louis se inclinó y olfateó jalando el cubrecama. Está bien, eso era demasiado extraño.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo cuando Melonee, Louis, y Tangee aparecieron dentro del cuarto en el momento exacto.

🥀

Harry abrió la puerta del clóset, cruzando el cuarto y tomando a su pareja por el pecho y alejándolo justo cuando la mamá de Louis estiró el brazo. Su cara no era humana.  _«¿Qué jodidos?»_

—¡Te dije que Josh te convirtió en gay! —ella gritó.

Melonee colocó la mano en el hombro de Harry, Tangee tomó la mano de su hermana y ellos desaparecieron hacia la recámara de Melonee.

Maverick estaba sentado en la cama de ella. —Bueno, dije que lo regresaras no que trajeras más de regreso.

—¿Qué infiernos fue eso? —Louis gritó, moviendo los brazos alrededor—. Ella no es humana.

Maverick se puso de pie y vio a los cuatro. —¿Quién no es humana? —Frunció el ceño y esperó la respuesta.

—Mi mamá, su cara... —Louis movió los dedos frente a su cara de una alterada manera.

—Él no puede regresar ahí. Su mamá es... infiernos si sé. Ella olfateó su cama, y entonces cuando ellos tres aparecieron, su cara hizo una extraña jodida cosa. No puedo explicarte. —Harry nunca olvidaría esa extraña cara.

—Inténtalo —dijo Maverick, viéndose confundido.

—Sus ojos cambiaron a negro, y su expresión casi se volvió escamosa. Te digo que no puedo explicarlo correctamente. ―Harry veía la sorpresa en los ojos de Maverick. El Alfa sabía de lo que Harry estaba hablando.

—Dame tu mano, Melonee. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo. ―Maverick se giró hacia Harry—. Lleva a tu pareja abajo. Melonee y yo tenemos que desaparecer un momento o perderemos el rastro. Dame tu camisa, Louis. Necesito tu olor para que nos sigan.

Harry estaba confundido como el infierno mientras veía a su pareja quitarse la camisa. Harry inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y cubrió el torso de Louis. Mejor. Él tomó a Louis y lo guió hacia la puerta de la recámara.

—Si, eso es bueno. Ahora él estará cubierto con tu olor, vayan. —Maverick se movió rápidamente mientras Harry cerraba la puerta de la recámara.

—¿Qué sucede? —Louis preguntó mientras bajaban las escaleras y entraban a la oficina de Maverick.

—No estoy seguro, cachorro, y nosotros nos quedamos aquí hasta descubrirlo. —Harry cerró la puerta de la oficina, paseándose de un lado a otro. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a sus hermanos—. Te necesito y a Law en la oficina de Maverick y traigan a sus parejas.

Cinco minutos después sus hermanos con sus parejas entraron. —¿Qué sucede? —Tryck preguntó, viendo a Louis, que estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero.

—Una muy mala pesadilla. —Harry sacudió la cabeza y entonces relató lo que había sucedido hasta que los llamó.

—No, mierda. —Josh jadeo—. ¿Mamá?

—¿Qué infiernos? —Louis se levantó, acercándose a su hermano y abriendo su boca—. Esos son dientes de vampiro.

—Te lo explicaré después. —Josh palmeó la mano de su hermano menor apartándola.

Louis se dejó caer en el sofá, impactado como el infierno de que Josh fuera un vampiro. ¿Cómo? Miró de nuevo a su hermano pero no dijo nada. Su vida se había convertido en una mierda, y sentía que ya no tenía control en nada.  _«No_ _Josh»_ _._

—Yo sabía que era una locura unirse a la manada. Pero no, ustedes dos querían estar en la manada de Brac. Sigan por ahí. ―Tryck entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry y luego hacia Law.

—Como si hubiéramos sabido que toda esta mierda iba a suceder —Law se defendió, jalando a Josh a sus brazos—. Al menos encontré aquí a mi pareja, y tú también. Así que deja de quejarte.

—¿Maverick llevó a Melonee a una juerga de apariciones? ―Carter, la pareja de Tryck preguntó sorprendido—. Ella es demasiado joven para eso.

—Demasiado tarde, ellos ya se fueron —dijo Louis.

Harry jaló a Louis hacia él. —¿Cómo estás? —Harry le preguntó a Louis.

—Creo que ahora estoy un poco atontado. Te avisaré cuando mi cerebro vuelva a funcionar. Yo estaré gritando, si es que necesitas una pista de cuando eso suceda. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de apoyo. Louis odiaba tener un ligero temblor por el miedo. Se suponía que era fuerte, un hombre, no un pequeño y débil cobarde.

Los tres guerreros se giraron, jalando a sus parejas detrás de ellos cuando la puerta se abrió. Maverick y Melonee entraron. ―Creo que la perdimos.

—¿Qué exactamente es ella? —Harry preguntó, sentándose junto con Louis en el sofá de piel.

—Un demonio.

—¿Puedes repetir eso? Creo que dijiste un demonio. —Louis metió un dedo en su oreja y entonces miró al Alfa.

Maverick tomó su pelota azul del escritorio viéndolos mientras hablaba. —Mi padre trató con uno una vez. Yo era un cachorro cuando sucedió. La cosa pretendía ser mi tía.

—Espera, ¿entonces dónde esta mi verdadera mamá? ―Louis interrumpió.

—Algún tipo de estado hipnótico. Es muy probable que sintiera una compulsión para visitar a un pariente o algo así. Mi verdadera tía estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas. —Maverick lanzó la pelota al aire—. Nadie dice que el mundo de lo paranormal tiene sentido.

🥀

Harry frotó la espalda de Louis. Su pareja estaba sentado ahí con la boca abierta. Él no podía ni imaginar lo que sentiría si le dijeran que su madre era un demonio, no que sólo actuara como una, sino una versión real, viva. —Entonces además de los rasgos faciales, ¿cómo saber si la persona es quien se supone que es o es un demonio?

Maverick atrapó la pelota en el aire. —Los ojos. Josh y Louis, asumo, que nunca vieron a su madre porque ella estaba muy ocupada atacándolos verbalmente. Si ellos lo hubieran hecho, hubieran visto que su iris no era del color correcto. Hay otra cosa más, el olor a naftalina. Mi padre me dijo que cuando fue a la casa de mi tía, había un fuerte olor en el aire. —El Alfa dejó la pelota de nuevo en el escritorio viendo a cada uno de ellos—. Vayan a dormir pero mantengan un ojo abierto. Le informaré a todo el mundo lo mismo.

—¿Entonces básicamente si ella aparece aquí como alguien más, nosotros no lo sabremos hasta que veamos sus ojos? —Louis preguntó—. ¿Y entonces tendré conocer el color de todos? —A Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que la voz de su pareja estuviera llena de tensión. Él necesitaba calmar sus preocupaciones y Harry estaba listo para pelear contra cualquier enemigo con tal de mantener a su pareja a salvo.

—No solo eso, también por su actitud. Josh mismo lo decía. Ella estaba siendo peor. Por alguna razón los demonios no pueden mantener siendo por mucho tiempo la persona que imitan. Tarde o temprano su verdadera personalidad se muestra.

—Entonces Tryck ha sido un demonio toda su vida —Harry declaró, su hermano se giró hacia él.

Harry lo ignoró y se puso de pie y ayudó a su pareja a ponerse de pie. —Vamos, logremos dormir algo.

Llevó a su pareja a su recámara, mostrándole a Louis el cuarto adjunto. —Voy a dejar la puerta abierta. Grita si ves algo.

—¿No puedo traer un colchón aquí? No quiero dormir ahí sabiendo que hay un demonio detrás de mí.

Harry tomó el colchón de la recámara adjunta y lo llevó a su recámara y lo dejó junto a su cama. —Voy a dejar una pequeña luz encendida, así que vamos a ver si logras dormir algo. Yo vigilaré. —Harry se sentía más tranquilo con Louis en el mismo cuarto, sabiendo que sería capaz de ver a su pareja durmiendo al lado de él.

—¿Puedes también bajar el tuyo?

Harry jaló su colchón y lo dejó al lado del de Louis, se acomodaron cómodamente en sus camas individuales.

🥀

Louis despertó, se estiró y bostezó sintiendo el mal sabor en su boca. El aliento de la mañana era la peor cosa. Rodándose se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, atendió su asunto y luego se lavó los dientes.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Dos días de ver a todo el mundo a la cara, la casa entera vigilaba las personalidades de los otros en busca de cualquier señal de conducta agresiva. Eso era difícil de hacer considerando que la mitad de los ocupantes eran excéntricos shifter con personalidades que le hacían juego.

Evan era acosado por los guerreros. Decir que el hombre no era el señor rayo de sol era decir poco, pero no era un demonio. Aunque era llamado de muchas otras formas. Su pareja Lewis constantemente le aseguraba a todo el mundo que Evan estaba bien.

Louis se vio al espejo. No se veía mayor. Se veía como Louis Tomlinson. Pasó sus manos por su camisa y entonces tomó la perilla. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar así que se apartó.

Ahora era un adulto. ¿Qué esperaría Harry hoy? El hombre le había dicho que eso no era una cuenta regresiva, pero la imagen del Big Ben* llegó a él. Bajó la tapa del sanitario y tomó asiento.

 _(*. Nombre del reloj que se encuentra en la torre del parlamento en Londres que existe desde 1859._ )

¿Qué si Harry ahora estaba afuera acostado desnudo en la cama? Louis no podía calmar su acelerado corazón. Tomó una profunda respiración y se puso de pie. Estaba actuando más que infantil. Su pareja le había dicho que tenían tiempo.

Cuando finalmente salió, Harry estaba de pie junto a la cómoda, sonriendo. Los pulmones de Louis dejaron de funcionar cuando Harry caminó hacia él y acunó su cara. —Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro.

Louis cerró los ojos, esperando que Harry le diera un beso en los labios. En lugar de eso, sus secos labios tocaron su frente. Louis abrió los ojos y vio cómo Harry entraba al cuarto de baño.

Bueno, está bien. Él podía manejar eso. De hecho, le gustaba. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara de Louis mientras iba a abrir la puerta al oír que tocaban.

Un beso, cool.

—Feliz cumpleaños —unas cuantas parejas le cantaban. Louis buscó a su hermano Josh, pero no estaba entre ellos. Eso no era característico de él. Su hermano siempre se había asegurado de ser el primero en felicitarlo en la mañana cada año.

—Gracias. —Louis se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que entraran.

—Te traje algo. —Johnny le sonrió. Louis le dio las gracias y aceptó una pequeña caja negra con un lazo rosa. La abrió, en el interior había un collar con bloques de letras con el  _ **LOUIS**_  ensartado. Las cuentas entre cada letra eran extrañas. Parecía algo que encontrarías en una tienda de cueros y motocicletas. La pareja tenía buen gusto.

—Gracias, me gustan los regalos hechos en casa. —Se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

—Mi turno. —Keata saltaba de arriba abajo con otra caja en la mano. Louis la abrió y sacó una pieza de papel de ella. Una pintura de un hombre y un lobo en ella, y coloreada. Louis estaba asombrado de lo bien que lo había dibujado. Nunca había imaginado que Keata tuviera tal talento artístico. El trabajo era hermoso.

—Gracias, le compraré un marco. —Dejó la pintura en la cómoda.

—Ahora yo. —Gabby le dio una pequeña caja de regalo. Louis la tomó y era un par de zapatitos de bebé. ¿Qué infiernos?

—Por la manera en que las cosas suceden por aquí, podrías necesitarlos. —Gabby y los otros se rieron.

Sabía que el mitad vampiro había estado embarazado, dando a luz a un niño. Infiernos no, eso no le iba a suceder a él. No en esta vida ni en la siguiente. —Gracias. —Se pegó una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo a Gabby. 

—También te hicimos el desayuno así que no tardes. —Johnny sonrió y palmeó su espalda.

Eso sería interesante. Suspiró interiormente. Louis los vio a los tres salir del cuarto. Aun se preguntaba en dónde estaba Josh.

Duh, el pensamiento lo golpeó. Si Josh era un vampiro, no iba a salir a buscar a su hermano al amanecer. Él no podría salir a la luz del día.

Apartó la idea de que Josh ahora era un vampiro. Era otra cosa que lo enloquecería si la pensaba demasiado.

 _«Una cosa a la vez. Trata con una cosa a la_ _vez»_ _._

Harry salió del cuarto de baño totalmente vestido y sonriéndole mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Louis lo vio y la urgencia por pasar sus dedos por ese cabello mojado hacía que sus manos hormiguearan. Él las metió en los bolsillos. —Las parejas me hicieron el desayuno.

—Bueno, bajemos a comer. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Solo había una cosa que quería hacer. —Salir a pasear en tu motocicleta.

Harry se río y lanzó la toalla al cuarto de baño. —¿Cómo sabía eso?

—Porque estoy contigo por tu motocicleta, ¿recuerdas? ―Louis bromeó. Se tensó y se relajó cuando una gran mano cubrió la suya, sosteniéndola mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Tomarse de la mano, él podía hacer eso.

—Huele bien aquí —Harry dijo con una profunda voz mientras entraban a la cocina. George y Tank estaban de pie junto a la estufa, la pareja George regañaba al guerrero Tank por robarse un tocino.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Louis. —Tank le sonrió, un pedazo de tocino se asomaba por su labio inferior. Louis se río, señalándole a Tank su propio labio para que escondiera la evidencia. El guerrero sacó la lengua y barrió el pedazo de cerdo y le dio un guiño a Louis por advertirle.

—Vi eso. —George le sonrió a Louis.

Harry le sacó la silla, Louis tomó asiento. Su pareja le sirvió el desayuno y un vaso de jugo de naranja. George debió haber cocinado eso. Estaba muy bueno. Lo hubiera comido de todas maneras porque los otros se habían esclavizado en hacerlo ya fuera que estuviera sabroso o no. No sería desagradecido.

—Buenos días, Señor cumpleañero. —El guerrero Remi y su pareja, Drew, entraron a la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Louis masticaba un pedazo de tocino mientras veía a los dos hombres abrazados. Parecían cómodos con eso. Drew se río graciosamente y abrió su boca por algo de huevos, Remi lo besó después de darle a su pareja una mordida.

¿Podría hacer eso con Harry? Louis tomó un trago de su jugo de naranja viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Tank besar el cuello de George. Las parejas gay parecían rodearlo en la cocina, no les preocupaba que otros los vieran.

—Terminé. —Louis tomó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero. Viendo más de cerca a Tank y George, vio cómo George veía con amor a los ojos a Tank. Alejó la vista y dejó el plato en el fregadero.

—Vamos a dar el paseo. —Harry tomó su mano, y esta vez Louis se sintió más cómodo con ese acto.

—Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada. —George se separó lo suficiente de los labios de Tank para contestar. Louis los veía sobre su hombro mientras Harry lo jalaba, vio a Drew sentarse en el regazo de Remi y reírse.

Harry jaló a Louis a su recámara, le dio el casco y sacó una pequeña y gruesa chaqueta de cuero del clóset. —Te compré esto, parece que te gusta mucho subir a la motocicleta.

Louis la examinó. —Gracias. —Se veía costosa. Pasó la mano por la piel tan  _suave-como-mantequilla_ _._  Con fuertes costuras y cómoda. Realmente le gustaba. Louis siguió a Harry de nuevo mientras se dirigían hacia la motocicleta.

—Feliz cumpleaños —el guerrero Micah le gritó cuando llegaron a la puerta del frente.

—Gracias. —Parecía que estaba diciendo eso mucho esta mañana.

Louis se atrapó viendo el trasero de Harry.  _«Está bien, yo nunca había hecho esto_ _antes»_ _._  Veía cómo se movía de un lado a otro, se contraía y se flexionaba, la curva de su burbuja salía ligeramente. Sus manos hormigueaban de nuevo. Siguió a Harry hacia la hilera de vehículos hasta que llegaron a la motocicleta del guerrero.

Louis se colocó el casco y esperó a que su pareja subiera primero.

—Sube. —Harry estaba montado a horcajadas en la motocicleta y Louis tomó su hombro y subió detrás de su pareja. Mordió el labio inferior, agradecido de que Harry no pudiera ver la erección que tenía por ver al enorme hombre frente a él. ¿Qué infiernos le estaba sucediendo?

Era como si hubiera cumplido los dieciocho años y bam se había vuelto instantáneamente gay. Si Josh tenía razón, Louis había sido gay desde hacía mucho. ¿Habría él revisado a los chicos antes de Harry? No, definitivamente no lo había hecho.

Infiernos, su primera experiencia con el sexo, había sido con una chica. ¿Qué decía eso? Louis deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, sosteniéndose mientras Harry encendía la motocicleta y salía del terreno de grava, acelerando la motocicleta.

Louis levantó la visera momentáneamente e inhaló la chaqueta de cuero y al hombre. Gruñó y se apartó, preguntándose por qué hacía eso.

Harry inclinó la motocicleta, rodeó el camino y tomó el camino pavimentado. Aceleró de nuevo la motocicleta, dándole un estremecimiento como nada antes.

—Por favor, déjame atravesar por el paseo sin avergonzarme —Louis murmuró para si mismo.

—¿Estás bien?

Louis se sobresaltó con la voz de Harry. Debería de haber audífonos en esas cosas. —Estoy bien. —Oh mierda, Harry le había oído, ¿cuánto más se iba a humillar hoy?

No, esperen, él no quería saberlo.

Sus dedos se aferraban a la camisa de su pareja, luchando contra su pulsante pene. Se movió hacia adelante permitiendo que su erección tocara a Harry, la fricción entre la mezclilla lo excitaba. Louis se apartó cuando oyó un bajo gruñido a través del audífono. ¿Su pareja sentiría lo que él estaba haciendo?

Exhalando silenciosamente, Louis lo hizo de nuevo. Necesitaba aliviar la presión que era tremenda, lo que lo hizo tomar riesgos que de otra manera no se hubiera atrevido.

Su mano  _'accidentalmente'_  se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia la virilidad de Harry. Si sólo pudiera sacarlo y explorar al hombre su corazón estaría feliz, él estaría feliz.

—Si tu mano sigue bajando, llevaré la motocicleta a un lado del camino —Harry le advirtió a través de los audífonos.

Louis luchaba una guerra en el interior de su cabeza. ¿Quería que se salieran del camino? Su pene decía que si, pero su gallina corazón decía que no.

No iba a mentirse. Estaba curioso, se preguntaba qué se sentiría dejar que un hombre lo jodiera. Se preguntaba si eso lo hacía gay. Sabía que quería hacerlo.

Su gallina corazón ganó, levantó las manos a su posición original.

🥀

Harry sabía que su pareja estaba luchando con su sexualidad, tratando de entender las cosas en su cabeza, pero Louis lo estaba torturando a morir. Podía sentir la erección de Louis detrás de él, y cuando las manos de su pareja comenzaron a bajar, Harry estuvo malditamente cerca de correrse sobre su motocicleta.

Le había dicho a su pareja que le daría tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de que Louis lo llevaría a la locura durante el proceso. Harry llevó la motocicleta a la rampa de entrada, llevaría a su pareja a un paseo por la ciudad.

—¿La autopista? —La voz de Louis estaba llena de emoción. Sabía que había hecho la elección correcta. Su pareja se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a las motocicletas como él lo era. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, disfrutando el contacto. Louis se agarró más fuerte a él.

Si pudiera lograr que su pareja se acostumbrara a ser tocado lenta y fácilmente como esto, entonces quizás ellos tendrían una oportunidad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el camino. No permitiendo que la sensación de Louis lo distrajera, revisó el límite de velocidad. Estarían bien sin pasar el límite legal.

Harry tomó la salida y manejó a través de las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegó a la calle que quería, y entonces se dirigió hacia un pequeño estacionamiento.

—¿Nieve? —Louis preguntó curioso.

—Si, lindo día para eso. —Harry colocó sus pies firmemente en la tierra mientras Louis se apoyaba en sus hombros para desmontar. Bajó la vista y vio la erección que su pareja hacía su mejor esfuerzo por esconder.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber que después de todo Louis no era inmune a él.

Quitándose el casco, Harry desmontó y lo dejó en el asiento. Caminó con Louis y se colocó directamente detrás de él mientras estudiaba el menú colocado arriba de la ventana.

—Solo quiero un cono de chocolate.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí —Louis contestó.

—Dos conos —le dijo a la chica adolescente detrás del mostrador. Ella asintió y se alejó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes siendo legalmente adulto? —le preguntó colocando una mano en el hombro de Louis. Un sutil movimiento que debería de ayudar a que Louis se acostumbrara a su nueva vida, no podía lastimar. El destino los había emparejado, entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que Louis se acostumbrara a su toque.

Louis se tensó y se acercó una pulgada, encogiéndose de hombros. —No me siento diferente.

Harry aceptó los conos, le entregó uno a Louis y optó por sentarse en los escalones de concreto en lugar de en una de las mesas. Veía el tráfico pasar mientras pensaba en la reclamación. La atracción se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Cinco semanas habían sido agonizantes mientras su pareja estaba en su casa, pero ahora estaba con él, era un infierno mejor.

Esto no es acerca de sexo. Está bien, no del todo de todos modos.

Esto es acerca de tener a su pareja enlazada a él, compartir su vida con alguien. Con Louis. Harry nunca le había confesado a sus hermanos su anhelo de tener una casa, una pareja, una vida con alguien que quisiera de corazón sobre todos los otros.

Tenía sentido tener a esa única persona especial a su lado, la persona con quien compartir todo, llegar a conocer a Louis, dejar que se acostumbre a su toque, así él podría reclamarlo y tener una vida juntos.

Harry lamía la punta de la nieve de su cono cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Louis que prácticamente estaba teniendo sexo con el frío postre. Está bien, estaba exagerando, pero el ver esa lengua girar y lamer lo tuvo como una roca en segundos. Podía apostar un millón de dólares a que el frente de sus jeans tenía un punto húmedo debido al río de presemen que se escurría.

—Se cayó tu nieve. —Louis señaló el suelo.

—Supongo que tendré que comprar otro. —Harry gimió cuando la lengua de Louis salió y se lamió el bigote de chocolate—. ¿Me disculpas?

Fue directo al cuarto de baño, se desabrochó los jeans y liberó su pene, se inclinó y masturbó la maldita cosa hasta que se corrió. —Joder. —No estaba seguro de cuánto más de eso podría manejar. « _Tengo que esperar hasta que_ _Louis_ _esté_ _listo»_ _._

Su pareja lo había hecho masturbarse en un lugar público, por el amor de Dios. Harry metió de nuevo su pene dentro de los pantalones, se lavó las manos y rezó para no tener que regresar corriendo aquí. Quizás la nieve no fue una de sus más brillantes ideas.

🥀

—Sólo quieres sostenerme la escalera para así poder ver mi trasero. —Drew se reía graciosamente mientras colgaba las serpentinas.

—Tienes la maldita razón. Este es el mejor trabajo del mundo. —Remi se lamió los labios, muriéndose por tomar a su pareja y correr a su recámara con él. Los dos ya llevaban juntos años, y no había nada en el mundo que Remi no hiciera por su Andrew.

Nada.

Él mataría a una roca por su hombre.

🥀

—Deja eso. Es el cumpleaños del niño, no el tuyo. —George palmeó la mano de Tank, sonriéndole a su avergonzada pareja.

—Pero eres el mejor cocinero y yo soy el mejor comilón. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro —dijo Tank con un puchero.

—Dices las palabras correctas, pero veo tu mano furtivamente deslizarse detrás de mí para alcanzar la comida mientras tus colmillos se asoman.

George aun no podía creer cuán feliz era después de todo ese tiempo. Se río al pensar en cuán acostumbrado estaba a estar profundamente en el clóset, eso no tenía sentido. Cada día con Tank era como despertar con el más hermoso amanecer.

🥀

—Mi trabajo es preparar el ponche. —Caden palmeó la mano de Mark alejándola—. Así que deja de tratar de apretar mi cu... trasero.

—Será mejor que no maldigas. Eres demasiado perfecto para eso. —Mark acarició con su nariz el cuello de Caden, pensando en su antigua vida, su muy solitaria antigua vida. Él no era gay, ni remotamente, pero por Caden, desfilaría con un leotardo*. Está bien, quizás no, pero él pensó en la imagen. Sólo le tomó cinco segundos decidirse y dar un salto de fe, y ahora la vida de Mark era perfecta.

 _(*. Leotardo, en otros lugares conocido como_ _payasito_ _,_ _mallón_ _, o_ _mallon_ _de gimnasia._ )

—Hey, ¿papá?

Mark se giró hacia su hijo Curtis, que estaba parado al lado de él. —¿Si?

—¿Podrías dejar que mi otro papá termine lo que está haciendo antes de que me deshidrate?

Mark se río. Estar con sus chicos era como estar en el hogar cada día.

🥀

—Cuida a los niños. Voy a revisar el pastel. —Heaven le sonrió a Murdock.

—En eso estoy. —Murdock cazó al pequeño Maddox. El segundo que nació era un buscador de problemas, como su padre. Matthew estaba colgado a Heaven, justo como el primero que nació hacía siempre. Aunque encontrar a su pareja había sido como recorrer un rocoso camino lleno de infernales baches, Heaven no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Veía a su familia reír y jugar, mientras se preguntaba como sería el que llevaba dentro de él. Su corazón estaba lleno a toda su capacidad ahora y podría explotar cada vez que su pareja le sonreía.

El caminar a través del infierno valió la pena para llegar al paraíso en el que ahora vivía.

Sin intención de hacer juego de palabras*.

 _(*. Se refiere a que_ _Heaven_ _, significa cielo, pero no como_ _sky_ _que es cielo, más bien como el lugar en donde viven los dioses lo celestial el paraíso.)_

🥀

—¡Aquí vienen! —Gabby corrió alrededor en círculos, sus manos levantadas sobre su cabeza.

—Está bien, pumpkin*. —Montana lo alcanzó con su mano libre y detuvo a su sobrexcitada pareja. Acomodó a su hijo Nevada en sus brazos, el bebé se movía. Entonces jaló más cerca a su pareja y todo el mundo tomó su lugar.

 _(*._ _Pumpkin_ _se refiere a la calabaza amarilla no a la calabaza también conocida como calabacín, en algunos lugares se le conoce como_ _ayote_ _o_ _zapatillo_ _se deja el original porque es representativo de la calabaza de_ _Halloween_ _y porque se usa como nombre._ )

Montana le sonrió a Gabby. Su pareja había atravesado una loca mierda, pero todo lo llevó a tener a su hijo en los brazos, una decisión que ellos hicieron y que Montana nunca lamentaría. Su pequeño bola de fuego era todo lo que él podía querer en una pareja, con diabetes y todo.

—Te amo, pumpkin.

Gabby le dio una gran y tonta sonrisa a Montana. —Aun así no tendrás nada de mi culo.

Montana había estado en la perrera incluso cuando Nevada ya empezaba a tener dientes, diciéndole que el dolor en su pene no valía el riesgo, que ellos sólo querían un hijo. Sabía que su pareja podía cambiar de opinión. La erección matutina de Gabby, la vespertina e incluso la nocturna, le decía a Montana que él estaría dentro de su pumpkin realmente pronto.

🥀

Harry llevó su motocicleta por el camino de grava, la urgencia de correr al cuarto de baño y masturbarse por quinta vez lo golpeaba duro. Louis se apoyó en sus hombros y desmontó de la motocicleta. Su pene tras los jeans se deslizó por la espalda de Harry, haciendo que su pene saltara y rogara por más atención.

Estaba convencido de que Louis iba a lograr que rompiera el récord mundial de masturbaciones en un solo día.

—Vamos adentro —dijo Harry ahogándose, cuando su voz salió como en su etapa de preadolescente. El diablillo le sonrió. Louis sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Harry no tenía duda de eso.

Louis dejó el casco en el asiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló sobre su brazo. —Pasé un lindo momento, gracias.

—Yo, también. —Después de miles de viajes al cuarto de baño, y casi ser atrapado en dos ocasiones por gente que entraba y oía sus gruñidos de frustración. Qué día.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que su pareja entrara, Harry casi tiene un ataque cardíaco cuando la casa entera saltó y gritó:  _'¡Sorpresa!'._  Hubiera sido una sorpresa si él hubiera atacado a los imbéciles que le quitaron cien años a su expectativa de vida.

Todos en el vestíbulo comenzaron a cantar  _'Feliz cumpleaños'_  a Louis. Su pareja sonreía de oreja a oreja, y sostenía la mano de Harry mientras se acercaba un poco más. Louis fue quien le tomó la mano, eso era un progreso. Él podría gritarles a los dioses esta noche.

Eso esperaba.

Quizás.

Si no, él podría dormir en el cuarto de baño... desnudo.

🥀

Su pareja fue jalado por las otras parejas. La música llenaba el estudio y el vestíbulo. Con tantas personas, muchos salieron del cuarto de la fiesta. Law gruñó cuando oyó la canción.

_«Me gustan los traseros grandes no puedo negarlo y tus otros hermanos no lo negarían...»_

—¡Te crees inteligente, no es así! —Josh gritó desde algún lugar.

Harry se retractó. La pareja de su hermano tenía un gran sexy trasero. Gracias a los dioses Louis lo había heredado. Su trasero era perfecto, una burbuja parecido a un globo aerostático.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Nero y a Cecil bailar uno con el otro.

—Vamos. —Louis apareció a su lado y jaló a Harry dentro del cuarto de sudorosos cuerpos bailando. Harry tomó a Louis y lo giró alrededor jalando su trasero a la entrepierna de Harry, moviéndose con la música.

 _«Así es,_ _muévelo_ _,_ _muévelo_ _,_ _muévelo_ _, mueve ese saludable trasero... bebé voy a...»_

Estaba impactado y complacido de que Louis no protestara, él se empujaba hacia Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que ser en un cuarto lleno de gente? Su pareja parecía receptivo ahora, y Harry quería probar su teoría.

 _«Mierda»._  Se alejó cuando vio a Melonee dirigirse hacia ellos. Suponía que la danza sucia debía de reservarse para la recámara, eso esperaba. Visiones de sanitarios y grifos hicieron a Harry gemir.

—Quiero bailar con él. —Melonee jaló a su pareja.

Después de algunas canciones y muchos momentos tensos con Louis bailaron seductoramente con él, ellos se dirigieron al comedor a cortar el pastel. Él y Louis estaban de pie al frente, su pareja apagó las velitas. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Harry se tomó un momento para darle un ardiente beso en los labios a su pareja, gritos y silbidos animándolos hicieron eco en el cuarto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —Harry gruñó en los labios abiertos de su pareja. Su mano aun en el cuello de Louis y su pulgar acariciando la nuca de su pareja.

—Ung —dijo Louis.

—No sexo en este cuarto. —Keata se reía graciosamente mientras Maverick cubría las orejas de Melonee, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Keata. La pareja sólo se río y sacudió la cabeza hacia el Alfa.

Harry olvidó en dónde se encontraban. En todo lo que podía enfocarse era en esos hermosos ojos azules que contestaban el color verde de los suyos. Louis veía fijamente a Harry como si quisiera más, el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos era una clara señal.

—¿El pastel primero? —Remi preguntó.

La mente de Harry se descongeló y regresó al cuarto y las voces se filtraron a sus oídos.

—Si, claro. —Le sonrió a Louis antes de darle el cuchillo a su pareja—. Tienes que cortarlo primero.

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, había una mesa con el buffet, ponche y al parecer todos estaban pasando un buen momento. La piel de Louis estaba ruborizada y Harry estaba complacido de ver que se había reído durante prácticamente toda la noche.

—Gracias.

Harry se giró y vio a Josh parado junto a él. —¿De qué?

—Realmente él nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños. Puedo decirte que está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando era niño? —Eso era extraño. ¿Qué padre no le hacía fiestas de cumpleaños a sus hijos?

Josh negó con la cabeza. —Mi mamá no creía en eso.

Harry lo lamentaba por su pareja. Se preguntaba, y no por primera vez, qué tipo de crianza realmente había tenido Louis.

Entró al estudio y colocó la mano en el hombro de Louis para tener contacto con su pareja que le sonreía. —Estoy teniendo un buen momento.

Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho ante esa sonrisa. Supo en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa por mantener esa sonrisa en la cara de Louis.

Se tensó, tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló detrás de su espalda cuando le llegó a su nariz el olor a naftalina.

Demonios.

🥀

—Vamos. —Harry jaló a Louis al interior de su recámara, cerrando la puerta—. No sé cuál de las personas de abajo está siendo imitado, y no esperaré a descubrirlo.

Louis asintió. A él no le importaba una mierda ningún apestoso demonio porque aun seguía encantado por ese increíble beso.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó mientras guiaba a Louis hacia la cama, sentándose y jalando a Louis a su lado. Sus brazos y muslos se tocaban y Louis no protestó, deseaba a Harry y al mismo tiempo cuestionaba su cordura.

Todo lo que sabía era que cuando estaba cerca de él, todo se sentía bien, se sentía completo.

—Uh-huh. —Los ojos de Louis fijos en los labios de Harry, quería otro beso, necesitaba uno, más de lo que necesitaba el siguiente aliento. Jaló a Harry y lo besó como si estuviera poseído.

Harry colocó sus manos en los hombros de Louis y suavemente empujó a Louis, apartándolo. —Tranquilo, cachorro. —El lobo acunó su cara y le sonrió—. No hay necesidad de prisas.

Louis no podía enfocarse. Su mente estaba en una niebla de lujuria y el estar cerca de un hombre lo hacía cuestionarse todo. El olor de la piel y del hombre estremecía sus pensamientos y lo hacía querer cosas que él nunca pensó querer.

—Por favor —rogó suavemente, inseguro en ese momento sobre qué rogaba. Todo lo que sabía era que había un profundo dolor en su interior por estar con Harry.

Desde hace poco más de un mes, Harry había ocupado cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada sueño, Louis no estaba seguro si era la adrenalina o la necesidad lo que lo hacía ser tan atrevido.

Había una tormenta eléctrica de emociones colisionando en el interior de Louis. Una necesidad tan fuerte por estar con Harry que él lanzó todas las preocupaciones al viento y se desabrochó sus jeans, empujó su mano adentro y trató de aliviar el dolor que sentía y que hacía hervir su sangre. —Cachorro. —La respiración de Harry era jadeante, su mirada pegada a la mano de Louis. Louis no tenía ni idea de dónde venía su libertina conducta, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora, y no cuando su sangre parecía estar en llamas. Liberó su pene, apretando hasta que el presemen se deslizó por sus dedos.

El brazo de Harry lo apartó un poco y Louis subió al regazo de su pareja. Louis se quitó los zapatos y oyó que caían al suelo mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por quitarse los jeans. Harry deslizó su mano por la pretina y se los quitó.

Con su pene totalmente libre, Louis atrevidamente comenzó a acariciar su duro eje, incapaz de ver a su pareja, pero incapaz de preocuparse de estar en el regazo del hombre. Gimió cuando la mano de Harry se unió a la suya, el fuerte agarre envió pulsos de necesidad a través de todo su cuerpo.

Su voz hacía eco en un alto y gutural sonido que rompía la quietud del cuarto, la mano callosa lentamente torturaba su eje. ―Harry. —Louis no estaba seguro de por qué decía el nombre del hombre y tampoco estaba seguro de mantener su cordura en ese momento.

—Cachorro, ¿estás seguro de que estás listo?

Louis no pensaba bien ahora, dejó sin contestar la pregunta. Jaló la ropa de Harry, quería piel, necesitaba ser tocado de una más íntima manera.

Harry asintió, colocó a Louis en la cama y se desnudó, le quitó la camisa a Louis, quedando ambos desnudos.

Louis se quedó sin aliento, y entonces su mundo se giró cuando Harry frotó su desnudo cuerpo contra el suyo. Abrió las piernas, su ingle ardía por ser saciada. Su piel comenzó a zumbar con el contacto de otra piel.

Levantó las manos apoyándose en los hombros de Harry y jalándolo hacia él. Louis quería esos labios, esos dientes y esa lengua. Los labios de Harry se unieron a los suyos dándole a Louis el más seductor beso que hubiera tenido. Él se abrió cuando la lengua de Harry entró, robándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

Sus piernas se levantaron y se entrelazaron en la cintura de Harry, tratando de presionar su pene contra alguna parte de su feroz hombre. Sus dedos se clavaban en la suave piel de los hombros de Harry jalándolo hacia adelante y atrás. Louis había perdido su mente.

Las manos de Harry exploraban su cuerpo de una sensual manera que hizo que Louis creyera que ardería en llamas. La sensación del pene del hombre contra él no le causaba repulsión como había creído que sucedería. Eso lo hizo incluso más audaz. Tomó la mano de Harry y la guió debajo de él.

La mirada de su pareja fija en la suya, cuestionándolo mientras Louis se mordía el labio inferior y asentía.

Louis siseó cuando un dedo entró en él. Se sentía extraño, ajeno y maravilloso.

—Relájate, cachorro. Lo haré tan lento como lo necesites.

Louis asintió, tomó una profunda respiración y exhaló mientras presionaba sus músculos y se concentraba en los verdes ojos de Harry.

Rodó los ojos y su cuerpo se arqueó levantándose de la cama cuando una lluvia eléctrica de proporciones épicas lo inundó. Harry había rozado algo en su interior, y el mundo de Louis comenzó a girar.

—Joder, eres hermoso —Harry murmuró.

Louis perdió el poder de hablar. Se fragmentaba en pequeños trozos mientras se corría. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras olas de su semilla eran esparcidas.

Harry retiró su mano, Louis se tensó cuando Harry tomó el lubricante. —Mírame a los ojos, cachorro. —Louis lo hizo y vio cómo el verde de los ojos se había hecho más profundo y oscuro—. Tu cuerpo es maravilloso ante mis ojos, tu sonrisa es más hermosa que la de un centenar de ángeles. —Mientras su pareja hablaba, Louis sentía que Harry lo penetraba. Esa era la más extraña sensación que hubiera experimentado. Punzaba y ardía, y lentamente se calmó siendo lo más excitante de su vida.

—Oh, Dios. —Louis sintió el pene de Harry hasta la punta de sus pies. Se inclinó más, quería que Harry rozara ese punto de nuevo. Las manos de Harry eran como esposas que sostenían las muñecas de Louis y las llevaba arriba de su cabeza. Se empujó más duro y retrocedió lentamente, permitiendo que el gran pene frotara el dulce punto, y entonces volvió a entrar.

Louis no iba a sobrevivir a esto.

Harry lo soltó y Louis quería golpear con sus puños el pecho de su pareja. —¿Qué infiernos?

—Gírate.

Louis rápidamente se movió, quería sentir de nuevo a Harry dentro de él. Sus piernas casi ceden cuando Harry entró en él, tomando sus caderas, sus dientes castañeaban con el asalto a su culo.

Louis jaló las sábanas, subiendo por la cama, necesitaba escapar del cegador placer que amenazaba consumirlo. Harry siguió un ritmo como el de un taladro neumático, siguiéndolo hasta la cabecera en donde ya no había más lugar a donde Louis pudiera moverse.

—Harry —gritó.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

Louis encajó los dedos en la madera, apretando la mandíbula con los poderosos empujes que lo clavaban. —Si, Harry.

Se dejó caer a su izquierda cuando Harry mordió su hombro, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se corría por segunda vez. Louis jalaba la cabecera con sus manos, su cuerpo se tensó y cayó. Harry gritó detrás de él, cayendo sobre su espalda y besándolo donde lo había mordido.

—Ahora eres mio —Harry declaró.

Las últimas células cerebrales activas se apagaron cuando Louis asintió y se quedó dormido.

🥀

Harry se acostó sosteniendo a Louis mientras su pareja dormía, aun tenía una sensación que no podía describir como algo más que el mejor sexo de su vida. Había sentido los lazos de sus almas desanudarse y anudarse cuando reclamó a su pareja. Eso fue la mejor emoción que hubiera sentido.

Louis gimió y se movió, Harry pasó su mano a través del cabello de su pareja, su hombre estaba agotado. Louis se enterraba en Harry.

Sonrió mientras su pareja se acurrucaba.

El cuello de su nuca se erizó ante la sensación de ser vigilados alertando sus sentidos. Revisó el cuarto pero no vio a nadie. Harry jaló a Louis más cerca. Sus instintos nunca se habían equivocado antes, Alguien estaba ahí.

Gruñó bajo advirtiéndole a quien fuera, que estaba consciente de su presencia. Harry se rodó y cubrió a su pareja cuando dos ojos aparecieron entre las sombras del cuarto. Cerca de la silla, donde no llegaba la luz de la luna, eran ojos ardientes.

No ojos de fuego, pero como si fuera el reflejo, como si ellos hubieran iniciado el fuego y el iris atrapó la imagen y la mantuvo. Estuvo hechizado por un momento, sosteniendo la mirada.

Un cuerpo completo caminó desde la esquina más oscura del cuarto, el hombre le sonrió a Harry mientras su mirada recorría a Louis.

—No le haré daño.

De acuerdo, pero el extraño no dijo nada sobre la seguridad de Harry, como si él necesitara protección. Mentalmente resopló.  _«No en esta_ _vida»_ _._

El extraño colocó su manó en su pecho e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Soy Panahasi, el líder, si así lo prefieres, de los Guerreros Demonios.

Harry estaba impactado. Él había crecido pensando que solamente había shifters-lobos. Desde que vivía en esta casa, había descubierto, shifter-tigres, vampiros, jodidas hadas y ahora ¿demonios? Niño, sus padres se habían equivocado.

Ellos no eran las únicas criaturas paranormales.

Harry cambió y aulló cuando diez hombres salieron de las sombras detrás de Panahasi. No era tan tonto para pensar que podría defender a su dormida pareja de esos hombres. Eran demasiados y él estaba solo.

La puerta de su recámara se abrió abruptamente. Entraron Maverick, Evan, Tank, y Tryck cambiando y rodeando la cama, gruñendo en advertencia de que se quedaran atrás o serían atacados por lobos Timber.

Maverick era el más alto de su raza del suelo a la cabeza, medía un metro veinte y del hocico al rabo un metro ochenta y tres y el monstruo pesaba ciento treinta y cinco kilos, una bestia propiamente dicha.

—No estamos aquí para lastimar a nadie, pero si no cambian, nos veremos obligados a defendernos —Panahasi advirtió.

Maverick fue el primero que regresó a su forma humana. ―¿Quién jodidos eres, y cómo infiernos voy a evitar que se aparezcan lunáticos dentro de mi maldita casa?

Uno de los hombres demonio señaló a Maverick. —Eres el único que está desnudo, no puedes llamarnos lunáticos.

Maverick gruñó, tomó los jeans de Harry del suelo y empujó sus enormes piernas dentro de ellos. Harry se río mentalmente cuando notó que le llegaban arriba de los tobillos al Alfa.

El hombre era malditamente alto para que le quedaran los pantalones de alguien más. Era difícil tomarlo en serio viéndose de esa forma.

—Ahora dime —Maverick ordenó.

Panahasi pasó un duro momento evitando sonreír, Harry podía ver los lados de su boca tensarse. —Esperaré a que te traigan tu propia ropa.

—¡Cody! —Maverick gritó. Segundos después el Centinela apareció, inmediatamente curvó sus labios hacia adentro, inclinó la cabeza ante la orden del Alfa, y corrió a traerle sus jeans.

Maverick los tomó abruptamente de Cody cuando regresó un momento después, se quitó los de Harry y se puso los suyos, viendo a Panahasi todo el tiempo.

Harry vio que Louis lo veía fijamente. Miedo, extremo y vívido, brillaba en sus ojos. Se inclinó y lamió un lado de la cara de Louis, acariciando con su nariz el cuello antes de ver de nuevo a los intrusos.

—Mi nombre es Panahasi. Soy el líder de los Demonios Guerreros. Él se ha emparejado, alertándonos de su presencia. ―Panahasi señaló a Louis.

Harry gruñó, cubriendo suavemente a su pareja abajo de él.

—¿Por qué el que se haya emparejado los alertó? —Maverick preguntó.

—Porque él es medio demonio.

🥀

Maverick estaba impactado pero lo escondió de los hombres frente a él en la recámara de Harry. Los centinelas lo rodearon inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras Panahasi continuaba.

—La mujer, o demonio, que es lo que ella es, lo está cazando porque es su verdadera madre.

Maverick miró a Louis cuando el jovencito gritó. —¡No!

—Ella lo quiere de regreso y no se detendrá ante nada para obtenerlo. —Un hombre con la piel bronceada se adelantó—. Soy Donnchadh, pero llámame Donny.

—Bien, Donny, nosotros podemos cuidar de los nuestros ―Maverick señaló a los demonios—. Nosotros no necesitamos que nadie de afuera nos ayude.

—Podrías reconsiderarlo una vez que ella aparezca y las parejas empiecen a desaparecer. Ella puede hacerse pasar por uno de tus guerreros y llevárselos de uno en uno —Panahasi advirtió—. Piénsalo antes de que tu ego haga que nos rechaces.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que realmente no me agrada. ―Maverick vio hacia Tryck.

—Y aquí yo que pensaba que éramos unidos —dijo Tryck mientras arqueaba una ceja y giraba sus hombros—. ¿Entonces cómo la matamos?

Está bien, él no iba a entrar en pánico. ¿Su hermano era un vampiro y su mamá un demonio? ¿Qué jodidos estaba sucediendo en este loco mundo en el que vivía? Él no era un demonio, ni siquiera medio demonio.

Louis tomó el pelo de Harry, necesitó un ancla cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse y empezó a marearse. Esto era demasiado para manejarlo.

¿Qué con su hermano mayor Brad? Él era humano, y Josh también, antes de que lo que fuera que le sucedió a él... eso, Louis aun necesitaba respuestas acerca de sus hermanos. ¿Por qué él era demonio y sus hermanos no? Todos ellos habían sido criados por la misma mujer.

Louis vio a Josh entrar al cuarto, deslizarse entre los Centinelas y correr a la cama. Jaló la sábana a su pecho.

Él estaba desnudo, por el amor de Dios. ¿Nadie se preocupaba por él?

Ni siquiera había comenzado a procesar el hecho de que acababa de dormir con un hombre cuando todo eso cayó a sus pies.  _«Hablando de un día_ _tranquilo»_ _._

Nadie prestaba atención al hecho de que un lobo estaba sobre él, sólo una sábana cubría sus formas desnudas. Ellos deberían de saber que durmió con un hombre, y aun así nadie decía nada.

Era como si ellos vieran ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Bueno, a él no lo tranquilizaba. Él quería tiempo para entenderlo y nadie se lo daba.

—Ellos dicen que soy un demonio —le dijo a Josh, ignorando a todos en el cuarto. Enfocándose en su hermano él podría ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabías?

—No. —Josh sacudió la cabeza—. Lo sé porque los oí.

—¿Cómo? —Esa era una gran pregunta. ¿Por qué infiernos ellos no lo sabían? Sus dedos se encajaban en el pelo de Harry, sintiéndose que estaba muy cerca de ponerse histérico al pensar en todo eso.

—Infiernos si lo sé. —Josh se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me permiten? —Panahasi dio un paso hacia Louis y entonces los lobos gruñeron. Harry dio el gruñido más alto, más profundo y más aterrador.

—Te advertí contra eso. —Maverick señaló a Harry—. Su pareja puede morir protegiéndolo, y nosotros haremos lo mismo por proteger a ambos.

Panahasi asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Respeto el lazo. —Se giro hacia Louis—. Tú y tus hermanos eran demasiados jóvenes para recordar. Tu padre era un padre soltero con sólo Brad y Josh. Conoció a tu madre y depositó su semilla en ella.

 _«¿Depositó su semilla?»_  ¿Podría oírse más asqueroso? Louis se encogió de hombros. Pensar en sus padres teniendo sexo le molestaba. Pensar en esa cosa como su madre le molestaba aun más.

—Ella no se detendrá hasta que su descendiente regrese con ella. Como demonio que es, su lado maternal la obliga a cazarte.

Louis se estremeció ante el hecho de que ella era su madre. La mamá quien lo crió, con la que siempre había estado. Ella lo amaba y él la amaba. —No puedo dejar que la maten.

—Entonces ella puede ser contenida. —Panahasi lo miró con compasión, haciendo que Louis se preguntara si el demonio podía entender.

—Necesito estar solo, salgan —Louis dijo enojado.

—Mi oficina. —Maverick guió a la tribu de demonios fuera de la recámara, Josh besó su mejilla y también salió.

Harry cambió una vez que el cuarto estuvo vacío y cerró la puerta tras ellos. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Parezco estar bien? Acabo de tener sexo con un hombre, mi hermano es un vampiro, mi mamá un diabólico demonio, y estaba acostado desnudo bajo una sábana mientras todo el mundo discutía el clima. No, no estoy bien.

🥀

Mierda, su pareja estaba al borde de la locura. Él debió de habérselo tomado mas despacio, no ceder ante Louis. Sabía que Louis seguía dudando, pero cuando su pareja se había mostrado frente a él, complaciéndose, fue más de lo que Harry pudo manejar.

Ahora era demasiado tarde, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar con el error. Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, su pareja luchaba por liberarse. Eso no era sólo por el sexo. Las noticias que le dieron acerca de que era medio demonio y que su madre estaba detrás de él, todo eso era demasiado fuerte como para que Louis lo manejara. —Tranquilo, cachorro. —Harry lo sostenía más fuerte mientras Louis luchaba por liberarse—. Trataremos con esto juntos. —Las lágrimas de su pareja estaban cerca de salir. El dolor en su pareja le desgarraba el corazón.

Louis tomó a Harry con un agarre de muerte. Su delgado cuerpo se estremecía con los sollozos mientras purgaba todos los sentimientos de su interior.

Harry envolvió la sábana más fuertemente alrededor de su pareja, deseando poder tranquilizarlo y que regresaran una hora atrás, cuando Louis le daba la bienvenida a sus caricias, la bienvenida a que lo amara un hombre, entregándose libremente en respuesta.

No debió de haber cedido ante su pareja, si Louis necesitaba tiempo, debió de habérselo dado.

Aunque después de conocer el cuerpo de su pareja de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, sería agonizante ver y no tocar. El cuerpo de Louis le daba la bienvenida y se entregaba al puro placer. Si sólo la mente de Louis estuviera bien.

Harry llevó sus labios a la cima de la cabeza de su pareja, inhalando el aroma de la brisa del océano y a jazmines, su pene amenazaba con regresar a la vida.  _«No es el momento para_ _eso»_ _._  Harry luchó contra la urgencia, sabiendo que estaba demasiado estresado para otro raund de giros en las sábanas. Eso era lo que Louis necesitaba ahora. Su necesidad se quedaría atrás hasta que su pareja pudiera pensar correctamente.

El corazón de Harry se quebró cuando su pareja habló con un tinte de lágrimas en su voz. —No puedo detener lo que deseo por ti. —Se oía desesperanzado.

—¿Crees que está mal que un hombre ame a otro hombre, cachorro? Es amor. ¿Qué está equivocado en eso? El género no debe importar, solo cómo la persona involucrada se sienta con el otro.

—Se me enseñó que está mal. Mi mamá, esa cosa, lo metió dentro de mí.

Harry se apartó, viendo a Louis. —¿Qué con Josh?

Louis bajó la mirada mientras hablaba. —Él es diferente. Lo amo sin importar lo que quiera ser.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes amarte a ti mismo sin importar lo que quieras ser? —Ese era un punto valido, uno que esperaba que su pareja pudiera considerar.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior, viendo fijamente a Harry, entonces bajó la mirada con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Puedo quererte?

Harry se rio. —Si, puedes quererme.  _—«Puedes quererme día y noche y nunca me cansaré de_ _eso»_ _._

—Podemos...

Harry rodó a Louis bajo él, no esperó a que su pareja cambiara de opinión y regresara a sus inseguridades. Louis aun seguía estirado debido al reclamo. El cuerpo de su pareja lo había aceptado, tomándolo con gula.

Si Louis estaba aceptando esto, de ellos, entonces él podría mostrarle cómo podía ser el amor entre dos personas sin importar el maldito género.

—Harry, hazme volar —Louis rogó.

Harry retiró la sábana del cuerpo de su pareja y tomó las piernas de su pareja entre sus brazos, tomó sus caderas y empujó a su pareja hacia su pene.

Jadeaba con cada empujón, Louis se levantó y tomó su cabello. Harry se inclinó y tomó suavemente la boca de su pareja. Tomó la erección de su pareja en un puño y la acarició con el mismo ritmo que sus empujes.

Liberó la pierna derecha de Louis y empujó la pierna izquierda arriba de la cabeza de su pareja. Parecía que no podía entrar lo suficientemente profundo, lo suficientemente lejos dentro del apretado agujero que hacía hervir su sangre latina. Louis lo llevaba a la locura y él amaba cada minuto de ese viaje.

Harry se empujó duro dentro del culo de Louis, su pareja jalaba su cabello como si fueran riendas en sus manos, rogándole a Harry que lo jodiera. Harry levantó la mano y se apoyó en la cabecera como palanca para joder a Louis, en ese momento su pareja se deslizaba hacia arriba en la cama.

La piel alrededor de su pene se estiraba con cada empujón, tomando lo que Harry le daba. Harry lo veía con gran fascinación mientras los dedos de Louis se deslizaron sobre los dedos de Harry que lo masturbaban con el ritmo de cada empujón al agujero de Louis.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en esos hábiles dedos, incapaz de apartarlos, y tampoco lo quería. El hormigueo en su espina era señal del inminente orgasmo, pero él no quería correrse, aun no.

No cuando su pareja no se había abierto totalmente a él. Luchaba por el control, una lucha que él podría perder si seguía viendo el erótico juego entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo en lugar de ver. Harry no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una mejor opción. Sus sentidos se amplificaron cuando cerró los ojos.

—Voy a correrme —Louis gritó, su mano se alejó y Harry abrió los ojos, Louis entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y jaló duro mientras su semilla hacía erupción entre ellos, ambos jadearon ante los blancos chorros.

Harry liberó su control, permitiéndose correrse duro dentro del culo de su pareja. Rugió mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Los brazos de Louis cayeron a la cama, con una gran sonrisa en su hermosa cara. —Creo que me gusta el amor de hombre.

Harry sonrió, cayendo a su lado y acomodándose en cucharita detrás de él. —Estoy feliz de oír eso.

🥀

Louis gemía mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, su trasero ahora protestaba con cada movimiento. El sexo no era un problema, pero esta parte apestaba.

 _«¡Eres una abominación!»_  Louis empujó las palabras que su madre había remarcado en su mente. Él no iba a ir con eso ahora.

Con los sermones homofóbicos durante años de su mamá dentro de su cabeza acerca de la gente gay, no podía sacar las devaluaciones de ella de su cabeza.

Ahora se repetían más frecuentemente, llegaban a su mente como un tren cada vez que veía a Harry y sentía el deseo profundamente en su interior.

El estudio estaba lleno de vida, las otras parejas saltaban jugando video juegos o el billar. Algunos de los guerreros también estaban ahí. Probablemente cuidándolos y usando la mesa de billar como excusa.

Odiaba el hecho de que esa amable gente tuviera que ser cuidada en su propia casa a causa de él y de su madre. Eso era una jodida. La culpa lo carcomía.

Louis miró alrededor, preguntándose por qué estaba tan oscuro aquí. Podría jurar que era de mañana y entonces vio las gruesas cortinas. Su hermano Josh estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, conversando con algunas de las parejas y explicándoles todo.

Se acercó, sentándose al lado de Murphy. —Entonces, habla. —Señaló a su hermano.

—Después de que te dejé en casa de mamá —dijo, y ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo—. Fui a mi departamento. Fui atacado, pero aun no sabemos por quién. El príncipe de los vampiros salvó mi vida convirtiéndome. Ahora chupo sangre. —Josh hizo un sonido de chupeteo que a Louis le pareció grotesco.

—¿Entonces debido a que esa mujer demonio hizo que me llevaras a su casa, tú casi mueres? —Louis preguntó enojado.

Adoraba a Josh. Nadie podría pedir un mejor hermano mayor ¿y él casi muere?

Su corazón se oprimió al pensar en no tener más a Josh alrededor. El mundo no sería el mismo sin él. Conflictivas emociones lo recorrían. Odió a su mamá, pero aun así la amaba. El odio de ella hacia su hermano hizo que casi muriera, pero aun así la amaba.

—Realmente no. Si te hubiera llevado a mi departamento probablemente también te hubieran atacado —Josh señaló el punto y se inclinó para que Louis viera. Los ojos de su hermano eran de amabilidad y compasión y algo que no entendía en ese momento.

—No, nosotros hubiéramos estado seguros aquí —contratacó con amargura. Esa mujer demonio sólo había causado problemas, y en ese momento a Louis no le importaba lo que ese Panahasi o cualquiera de esos hombres demonios dijeran de ella.

Sabía que estaba pensando con sus emociones, pero Josh era parte de su vida y Louis no quería que eso cambiara nunca.

—Tranquilo, hermanito —Josh se acercó—. Tener sexo con Law es ahora mucho más interesante. —Movió sus cejas.

—Ew. —Louis no quería pensar en Josh teniendo sexo con Law. Pensar en su familiar de esa forma era...  _yuck_ _._

Louis notó que las otras parejas lo veían fijamente. ¿Se vería diferente ahora que era gay? ¿Podrían ellos decir que él había bailado tango con Harry? Se movió en su asiento sintiéndose incómodo de que ellos probablemente lo sabían.

Incluso cuando cada uno de ellos era gay, aun así se sentía avergonzado. Excusándose, Louis se dirigió al vestíbulo, Harry apareció a su derecha antes de que él pudiera llegar a la salida.

Pasó junto a él y corrió por uno de los pasillos, viendo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaba solo.

¿Por qué no podía aceptar lo que sentía por Harry? Realmente estaba empezando a enamorarse del hombre, y eso lo asustaba como el infierno. Harry había dicho que estaba bien que dos hombres se amaran, pero aun no se sentía correcto para Louis. Él no era Josh, así que no iba a desfilar alrededor con unos short extremadamente cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

Él era un hombre.

Louis metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en cómo salir de eso. Nunca pensó acerca de hombres o mujeres, aunque su primera experiencia había sido con una chica.

Odiaba el hecho de que su mamá hubiera metido lo anti-gay dentro de él. Si ella no lo hubiera hecho, quizás él no lo estaría pasando tan mal.

Louis se sentía mal por pasar al lado de Harry sin una sola palabra. El hombre hacía su mejor esfuerzo, y Louis no estaba siendo justo con él.

Quería decirle a su pareja cómo se sentía, pero hablar de sentimientos era tan de chicas. Era como si fuera del calor al frío cuando pensaba en sus sentimientos acerca del guerrero.

—Justo ahora, no deberías de estar vagabundeando solo.

Louis levantó la vista y vio al guerrero Ludo, caminando hacia él. El chico era intimidante como el infierno, aunque lucía una cool barba de candado*. —Necesito estar solo.

 _(*._ _Goatee_ _. En algunos lugares conocida como barba de chivo.)_

—Entonces puedo escoltarte a la distancia. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Louis asintió. El hombre no estaría a su lado. Ludo se mantuvo detrás de él dejando el espacio que necesitaba para aclarar su cabeza. Vio hacia atrás, pensando si Ludo era gay y él no escondía el hecho de que Murphy estaba cerca de él. De hecho, sus manos estaban pegadas a las de su pareja.

¿Por qué él no podía tener esa confianza, esa actitud de  _'no me importa lo que piensen de mi'?_  Quizás estaba sobre analizando su nueva identidad. Ahora Louis estaba incluso más confundido. ¿Quién era él?

Comenzó a agitarse y enojarse cuando no pudo descubrirlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una pareja? ¿Por qué no tenía su propia identidad, en lugar de ser la pareja de Harry? Él estaba extremadamente alterado y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No soy la perra de Harry —le gritó a las pinturas colgadas en las paredes mientras lo veían acusadoramente—. ¡Soy Louis Tomlinson! —Quien sea que fuera.

Oh no, podía sentir que venía una crisis nerviosa pero no podía evitar el ataque de ansiedad, o como sea que se llamase eso. Estaba llegando con toda su fuerza con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Su cerebro no podía procesarlo. Su estómago se revolvía con la tormenta de emociones, y Louis quería vomitar todo.

—¡Soy un hombre no una chica! —gritó de nuevo ante la pintura de dos lobos juntos aullando, usándolos de blanco de su agresión—. Nunca me gustaron los hombres, no sé por qué me gustan ahora. Esto es una locura. Mi vida era aburrida, pero era una vida de humanos, antes de todo esto. ¡La quiero de regreso!

Se detuvo frente a la pintura y la señaló. —No quiero ser la perra de Harry. Quiero ser mi propio hombre. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?, ¿y por qué jodidos tengo que ser parte demonio? ¡Soy un humano normal y no quiero ser nada más que eso!

Louis golpeó la pintura en la pared, gritando su frustración mientras eso caía al suelo. La pateó viéndola volar por el pasillo. ―Joder, joder, joder, maldición. ¡No, no, no!

Dos grandes brazos lo circularon jalándolo hacia un ancho pecho. Harry murmuraba tranquilizándolo mientras lo sostenía. Louis golpeaba el pecho de Harry y su pareja lo aceptaba, sin decir una palabra. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino me eligió a mí?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé, cachorro.

Louis se apoyó en el guerrero, su energía se había drenado después de usarla en su exabrupto.

Quería regresar de la manera que solía ser. Sin embargo, no quería que Harry saliera de su vida. Louis no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer, así que dejó que su cerebro se apagara a la nada. ―Soy Louis Tomlinson —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

🥀

Harry había seguido a Louis, quedándose atrás y permitiéndole a su pareja el tiempo que necesitaba mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera a salvo estando solo. Vio a Ludo quedarse atrás y sacudió la cabeza hacia Ludo, haciéndole saber que él iba a estar ahí para sostener a Louis cuando se derrumbara.

Y su pareja se había derrumbado duro.

Había notado varias cabezas curioseando alrededor de una esquina y después desaparecieron. ¿Quién no iba a estar curioso con todos los ruidos que Louis hizo? Pero al menos ellos tuvieron el suficiente respeto para darle al hombre su privacidad mientras se derrumbaba.

—¿Quién soy, Harry? Porque no lo sé y me siento tan perdido —Louis murmuró ante el pecho de Harry.

—No puedo contestarte, cachorro. Tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo y llegar a buenos términos con lo que descubras. —Con lo mucho que Harry quería decirle a Louis que ahora era su pareja y mitad demonio, eso no ayudaría a que el hombre lo aceptara hasta que su mente lo procesara.

—Quiero regresar a mi departamento y pretender que nada de esto sucedió.

Harry sintió que le arrancaban el corazón. Si Louis deseaba eso, entonces deseaba nunca haber conocido a Harry. Él mantuvo el dolor en control, sabiendo que su pareja sólo estaba procesando las cosas en su cabeza, pero dolía como una perra.

Levantó a Louis y lo llevó cargando a su recámara, lo acostó en la cama y se acostó junto a él. Harry se acurrucó detrás de él, jalando a su pareja más cerca. —¿Te arrepientes de estar emparejado conmigo?

Sabía que era una pregunta egoísta, considerando lo que Louis acababa de atravesar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—No.

Bien, si Louis no lamentaba el reclamo, entonces ellos podrían manejar cualquier cosa. En tanto estuviera fundamentado que su pareja quería estar con él, ellos estarían bien. —¿Entonces por qué te es tan difícil aceptar lo que tenemos? —le preguntó junto a la concha de la oreja de su pareja.

—Esa es una de las cosas que trato de descubrir. —Louis levantó la mano y se secó los ojos—. No quiero dejarte, pero estoy asustado de aceptar todo esto.

—Dame tiempo. Déjame mostrarte que está bien ser quien eres y que has luchado por esconder. —Harry retiró el cabello de su pareja, y le besó la sien, entonces apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Louis.

—No quiero quererte, pero quiero quererte. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Si. ¿Te gustaría caminar por el bosque? Algo de aire fresco puede ayudarte a aclarar la mente.

—¿Podríamos mejor ir en la motocicleta?

—Preferiría que quisieras mi cuerpo como quieres mi motocicleta.

—Pero, tu motocicleta se ve tan dulce. —Louis se rio y se limpió los ojos de nuevo.

—Gracias, malcriado. —Harry le hizo cosquillas a Louis, y su pareja se retorcía para alejarse de los dedos de Harry.

—Tío* —gritó.

 _(*._ _cried_ _uncle_ _, literalmente gritar tío, frase coloquial que se usa cuando alguien se rinde_ )

—Así es, tío. Vamos.

🥀

Tamera vio a su hijo dejar la casa con el shifter. Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera, ella mataría al lobo por reclamar a su hijo. Era una abominación que dos hombres estuvieran juntos y él tendría que pagar por convertir a su descendencia en gay.

A ella no le importaban Josh o Brad. Ellos no eran suyos. Pero Louis sí lo era. Y si él luchaba contra ella, ella también lo mataría.

 _«Maldición, la maternidad la había llevado a ser_ _mamita_ _querida»_ _._  Eso no estaba en su naturaleza y quizás acabar con el malcriado terminaría con eso.

Hmm, no era mala idea.

🥀

—Creo que Louis necesita una intervención. —Cecil frotó su mano bajo el mentón—. No acepta que es gay, Y eso lo está desgarrando.

—Oh, no. No malcriados, no los llevaré a ningún lado. Maverick podría arrancar la piel de mis puntiagudas orejas fuera de mi cabeza. —Carter levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia afuera mientras se movía entre ellos—. Busca a alguien más para tu sucio trabajo.

—¿Gallina? —Cecil lo desafió.

—Todos los huesos de mi cuerpo —el elf estableció con orgullo.

—Bien. —Cecil vio hacia el estudio—. George, tenemos otra pareja escondida en el closet, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¿Hablas acerca de Louis? —George preguntó quitándose su Stetson* y rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Cómo quieres manejarlo?

 _(*._ _Stetson_ _hats_ _o_ _Stetsons_ _se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por_ _John_ _B_ _Stetson_ _Company_ _de_ _St_ _._ _Joseph_ _,_ _Missouri_ _. La palabra_ _'Stetson'_ _se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero_ _cowboy_ _. Aunque la compañía_ _Stetson_ _elabora otros estilos de sombreros. el de_ _cowboy_ _es su sombrero más popular._ )

—Otro viaje al club de strippers podría ayudarlo a salir.

George sacudió la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Cecil. —¿No te estarás olvidando de un pequeño problema? Su mamá quiere atar el cordón umbilical... alrededor de su cuello.

Cecil tronó sus dedos. Le había llegado una gran idea. ―Panahasi.

—Déjame entender esto. ¿Quieres que un demonio vaya con nosotros y evite que ella tome a su hijo? —George preguntó asombrado.

—¿Hay algo malo en esa idea?

George le sonrió ampliamente. —Ni una maldita cosa.

—¿Cómo le hacemos para llamarlo? —Nero preguntó mientras entraba al grupo secreto de parejas.

—¿Gritándole? —Tangee sugirió.

—No, creo que lo sé. —Cecil guió al grupo de parejas a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta, cerró las pesadas cortinas y se giró hacia ellos—. Según Maverick tiene que estar oscuro. Ellos salen de las sombras.

—Suena como historia de terror —Keata gimió.

—No, sólo es extraño como el infierno. ¿Listos? —Vio alrededor la expresión de terror de todos—. Oh, vamos. Soy quien le teme a la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —Kyoshi preguntó.

—Panahasi —Cecil dijo el nombre y esperó. Llamándolo como hacían cuando necesitaban a Carter. Eso debería de funcionar como Tangee sugirió. Ellos sólo necesitaban algo de oscuridad.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando unos ardientes ojos aparecieron a un lado del librero, y entonces un enorme cuerpo apareció. Cecil veía detrás del demonio, tratando de ver algún punto de la puerta hacia el otro mundo, pero sus ojos sólo vieron un rincón oscuro y nada más.

Cecil había oído de Maverick sobre los demonios guerreros, pero él no dijo nada de cuán misteriosos eran. Mediría dos metros pero su masa corporal era imponente. Era más enorme que el Alfa de la manada del Este.

—¿Fui requerido para una audiencia? —la voz del hombre estaba llena de sarcasmo y un toque de irritación.

Cecil cuadró los hombros. —Sí, ¿eres la niñera de Louis?

El reflejo de llamas en los ojos del demonio aumentó. —No soy una niñera.

—Como sea, queremos salir con Louis y pensamos que quizás podrías mantener un ojo en las cosas. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Depende, ¿a dónde quieren ir?— El líder se apoyó contra el escritorio y cruzó los tobillos. Cecil pensó que de seguro el escritorio cedería ante la tremenda presión. 

—Un club de strippers.

Panahasi soltó una carcajada que asustó a todos. Se oía más maniática que hilarante.

—Juego de niños. Tengo un mejor lugar en mente —dijo después de que dejó de reír psicóticamente.

A Cecil no le gustaba eso, y juzgó por las miradas de los otros que a ellos tampoco. —¿Cómo sabremos que no es un truco para secuestrar al grupo entero?

—¿Qué infiernos haría con una pandilla de humanos llorones? Estoy haciéndoles un favor, no hay nada más. —Panahasi se puso de pie y los vio hacia abajo.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Te hablaré cuando Louis regrese de su paseo con Harry.

La cara del demonio era de ira. —¿Dejó la Casa?

—Duh, eso es lo que acabo de decir. —Cecil giró el labio mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de carcajearse.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y entró en las sombras sin decir otra palabra.

—¿Eso significa un si? —Blair preguntó.

—Quién diablos sabe —Cecil declaró rotundamente. Eso no estaba yendo de la manera que había pensado que iría. Ahora todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que Louis regresara.

🥀

Louis Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo el visor mientras Harry conducía la motocicleta, disfrutando el sol en su cara, se sentía mal de que Josh no pudiera tener esa experiencia de nuevo. Su hermano amaba estar en el sol.

—Cierra eso. —La voz de Harry le llegó por los auriculares. ¿Cómo le hacía para saber?

—Tengo un oído excepcional —contestó al pensamiento de Louis.

Louis bajó la visera, su cara se arrugó en protesta. Quería cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho pero temía caerse debido a la velocidad. Cuándo Harry lo llevó en su motocicleta por primera vez hace semanas, el hombre iba a quince kilómetros por hora. Ahora que sabía que Louis amaba montar en motocicleta, corría al límite. Louis sentía que el hombre prefería ir más rápido.

Llegaron a una pequeña panadería a cincuenta kilómetros de la Casa. El olor que salía de la tienda le hacía agua a la boca de Louis. Pan recién horneado y canela llenaban el aire. Su estómago gruñó con el aroma.

Louis estaba feliz de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero. El calor del día hacía que tuviera los brazos pegajosos. Su piel se sentía más fresca cuando se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la motocicleta. Se quitó el casco y absorbió el aire fresco. El sudor hormigueaba en sus sienes. Louis levantó la bastilla de su camiseta y se secó el sudor.

—Amo el pan recién horneado —dijo Harry mientras abría la puerta parar Louis—. Es lo mejor para comer.

Hablar trivialidades, podría manejar eso. —Incluso mejor con mantequilla.

—Ahora estás hablando mi idioma.

Louis siguió a Harry al mostrador, viendo todos los deliciosos postres a través del cristal. Él se inclinó y señaló el queso. —Y comerlo con queso, yum.

Harry le sonrió. —Creo que encontré algo que tenemos en común.

Louis tomó dos botellas de refrescos y un paquete de cubos Monterey Jack*. Harry compró pan recién horneado y un paquete individual de mantequilla.

 _(*._ _Monterey_ _Jack_ _, queso semirrígido blanco hecho con leche de vaca._ )

Llevaron sus comidas y bebidas a un pequeño gazebo* desde el que se veía un estanque. Louis subió los pies a la banca disfrutando la vista del paisaje. Harry comió uno de los cubos de queso y le puso mantequilla a un pan mientras Louis apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de Harry, probando su valor en un lugar público.

 _(*. Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador o kiosco._ )

Tomó una profunda respiración y se relajó, tratando de no ser demasiado travieso.

🥀

Harry estaba asombrado de que su pareja apoyara la cabeza sobre sus muslos, sus pies plantados firmemente en la banca circular de madera. Aunque él para nada se quejaba.

Llevó un pedazo de queso a los labios de Louis, dándoselo una vez que él los abrió. —Lindo día para relajarse —comentó sin una razón en particular.

Louis asintió mientras masticaba y tragaba, Harry veía con interés la manera en que los músculos de la garganta de su pareja se movían mientras su pareja tragaba, rezó por descubrirlo algún día.

—Está pacifico aquí. —Los dedos de Louis sostenían la botella de refresco, girándola en su mano. El pulgar de Harry recorría la mejilla de su pareja, amaba la suavidad de la piel bajo su toque.

Bajó la mano y la apoyó en el cuello de Louis mientras su pareja masticaba, sintiendo los tendones estirarse y flexionarse. Joder, se estaba poniendo duro.

De algún modo su pareja lo sintió, porque giró la cabeza y vio el bulto en los jeans de Harry y entonces se levantó. Tragó visiblemente y entonces se lamió los labios. —Me gustaría intentarlo.

 _«Santa_ _mierda»_ _,_  esas palabras casi hacen que Harry se corriera en su jeans. Vio alrededor, encontrando un área del campo con la hierba alta.

Su mente desesperada pensaba en desesperados planes. ―Sígueme. —Jaló a Louis fuera de la banca, lo llevó hacia la hierba alta y acostó a su pareja. Harry desabrochó sus jeans, preparándose solo en caso de que Louis quisiera chuparlo.

Louis se rodó de lado y jaló a Harry de los hombros, se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo. Harry acunó su cara, ladeando su boca para tomar todas las ventajas de esos deliciosos labios. Bebió y mordió, empujando su lengua para saborear ese paraíso.

Su pareja gimió mientras entraba en los jeans de Harry y tomaba el pene en un puño.  _«Jodidamente no te_ _corras»_ _,_  le ordenó a su cuerpo. Un siseo salió de sus labios Louis, empujó su cuerpo y comenzó con su suplicante pene.

—Yo...

—Lo que te sea más cómodo. —  _«Sólo deja de_ _torturarme»_ _._

Los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaron dentro de sus botas cuando los labios de Louis finalmente cubrieron su eje. Las manos en un puño detrás de su cabeza en un esfuerzo por no tomar la cabeza de su pareja y empujar su pene hacia su garganta.

Al principio Louis exploró, dándole pequeñas lamidas y apretando su eje en la mano. —¿Te han chupado el pene antes, verdad?

Louis se ruborizó profundamente. —Una vez.

—¿Te gustó lo que te hicieron?  _—«Y ahora antes de que explote, por_ _favorcito_ _con azúcar en la_ _punta»_ _._  Harry estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Tomó aire para controlar las emociones que surgían de sus bolas.

Louis se estiró abriendo la boca, tomó unos centímetros de Harry. Se apresuró a tomar la base, evitando que su pareja tomara demasiado y se ahogara. Bombeó lentamente mientras Louis lamió alrededor del eje, bombeando su cabeza en un sincero esfuerzo por complacer a Harry. Su otra mano acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis.

La lengua de su pareja rodeó la cabeza de su pene, lamiendo el pre semen que fluía. —Se siente bien —lo animó.

Harry colocó su mano en el cuello de Louis, sintiendo que los músculos trabajaban con un ejercicio diferente, un ejercicio que él sólo había fantaseado.

Louis se colocó de rodillas y plantó las manos en los muslos de Harry, y bombeó más rápido.

Sentía cómo miles de agujas subían a su columna mientras sus bolas se acercaban a su cuerpo. —Voy a correrme —Harry advirtió, masturbándose mas rápido.

Louis hizo la cosa más asombrosa. Sacó el pene de Harry de su boca y la abrió mientras la semilla de Harry era disparada, teniendo la boca de su pareja como blanco, algunos chorros cayeron a su mentón. Louis lamió la corona, lamiendo cualquier resto de semilla.

Louis le sonrió a Harry, limpiándose el mentón. Con el sol poniéndose detrás de su pareja, Harry nunca había visto una más serena vista. Los últimos rayos de luz creaban un halo alrededor de la cabeza de Louis, haciendo que se viera como si no fuera de la tierra, sino como un ángel que había bajado del paraíso.

Las puntas de los dedos de Harry trazaron la cara de Louis, su pulgar acarició los sexy e hinchados labios. —Eres perfecto.

—Sólo dices eso porque... —Louis movió una mano ante el aun expuesto pene de Harry, volviéndose de un profundo escarlata.

—No, lo diría incluso si no hubiéramos tenido sexo, aunque eso ayuda. —Sonrió ante los esperanzadores ojos de Louis.

—¿Realmente crees eso? —Louis miró a Harry con adoración. Harry cepilló con sus dedos el cabello, preguntándose si Louis enloquecería de nuevo dado que lo había chupado.

Se asustó cuando vio la mirada, la que le decía que Louis iba en camino de una explosión nuclear. —Ahora, relájate, fue solo una mamada. —Cuando Louis abrió la boca, Harry deseó haber dicho una frase diferente. Él se puso de pie rápidamente, metió su flácido pene dentro de los jeans.

—Yo–Yo–Yo estoy bien, realmente —dijo Louis. Quizás él debería de ayudar a su pareja a ponerse de pie. Arrodillado ante Harry no ayudaría en el asunto.

—Esa fue la mejor. —Trató una táctica diferente, esperando que funcionara.

—¿Eso–eso fue?

Bien, él podría tratar con la tartamudez. Eso era mejor que los sollozos. —Buscaré en mi bolsa ahora y te pegaré una estrella dorada en la frente por el entusiasmo que mostraste.

Louis inclinó la cabeza y vio fijamente a Harry, su ojo derecho cerrado ligeramente. Quizás esa última parte fue demasiado. —Nunca había hecho eso antes. Puedo no ser un profesional, pero lo intenté —su pareja dijo molesto.

La ira era realmente buena. Eso era una emoción que era más familiar para Harry y que podría manejar mejor que las lagrimas o la depresión. —Dije que fue una buena mamada.

—Oh, gracias, jefe, ¿obtendré ese aumento? —Louis se puso de pie y regresó como tromba a la banca. Harry tenía una rabiosa erección ante el fuego de su pareja. ¿El chico sería bipolar? Seguro como una mierda que actuaba como uno.

—Deberíamos irnos. Está oscureciendo. —Louis tomó el pan y se apresuró hacia la motocicleta. Esa montaña rusa estaba haciendo que la cabeza de Harry girara.

Si Louis iba a cambiar el libreto cada vez que tuvieran sexo, él iba a necesitar una gran botella de aspirinas.

Está bien, eso no sucedió la última vez, pero dos de tres era demasiado en su libro. Harry siguió detrás de él como un buen guerrero, listo para empujar a Louis a la motocicleta y darle una buena y tradicional nalgada.

Joder, estaba duro de nuevo.

—¿Vas a hacer pucheros todo el camino a casa?

—Sí.

Harry se puso la chaqueta de cuero, el casco y subió a horcajadas en la motocicleta. ¿Por qué se estaba regañando? Louis fue el que se había ofrecido. Él era un hombre y seguro como el infierno que no iba a rehusarse a tener sexo con su propia pareja. Ahora Harry estaba tan confundido por como Louis actuaba. ¿Debería de estarlo? ¿O pudo haberle dado a Louis la impresión de que no estaba interesado? Harry se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared. No estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer.

 _«Maldito_ _psicótico»_ _._

Esperó impaciente a que Louis subiera detrás de él y se alejó tan pronto como su pareja se sentó. Recorrió la carretera a ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora, estaba enojado, correcto, ahora quería encontrar a una persona anónima y golpearla hasta sacar el infierno dentro de él. No le gustaba dudar de sí mismo. Louis lo hacía sentir que estaba cazando su propio rabo y de seguro sin llegar a ningún lado.

—¿Puedes ir más despacio? No creo que me vea bien siendo embarrado en la carretera.

¿Por qué tenía que invertir en esos cascos con audífonos? ―Mantente callado ahí atrás.

—¿Por qué? Chupé tu pene. ¿Puedo absorber ese hecho? 

—Absórbelo en silencio. Alteras mi ira. —Harry disminuyó la velocidad. Las palabras de Louis lo golpearon ante el hecho de que si chocaba ninguno de ellos probablemente sobreviviera a esa velocidad.

Llegó al camino de grava y estacionó la motocicleta y usó más fuerza de la necesaria cuando bajó el soporte. Su Harley Softail* había soportado mucho abuso hoy.

 _(*. Modelo de motocicleta._ )

La llevaría mañana al taller de Mark para que la afinara.

—¿Qué infiernos está mal contigo? —preguntó Law al ver la expresión de Harry cuando entró a la casa.

—Pregúntale al hombre bipolar. —Harry movió sus brazos detrás de su espalda señalando a su radiante pareja.

—Sabes que necesita tiempo. Deja de actuar como un gran bebé imbécil, y piensa por un momento en él. ¿Si estuvieras en sus zapatos estarías reaccionando bien ahora?

—¿Puedo dar testimonio? —Tryck gritó y saltó hacia ellos levantando las manos como si estuviera en un servicio religioso—. Amén, Law. Predícale al imbécil.

Law dejó a Tryck y continúo. —¿Cuánto ha pasado, dos días? Deja el infierno de esa conducta, acéptalo y trata con eso.

—Jódete —Harry murmuró, sabiendo en su corazón que Law tenía razón. Él había actuado como un malcriado berrinchudo mientras su pareja luchaba al tratar con su sexualidad. Él sólo tenía que tratar con el calor y el frío que le causaba migraña. ¿Debería de decir sí, debería de decir no? No parecía haber una respuesta correcta. Se frotó la cara preguntándose cuánto había complicado la complicada situación.

Se giró para pedirle disculpas a Louis, pero no estaba detrás de él.

—Las parejas se lo llevaron. Déjalo con sus compañeros, que suelte un poco de vapor. —Law colocó su brazo en los hombros de Harry—. Verás, hermanito, esto es...

🥀

Louis siguió detrás de Cecil, corriendo tan rápido como pudo lejos de Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que enloquecer cada vez que tenían sexo?

 _«Porque tenías su pene en tu_ _boca»_ _._

No debería gustarle hacer eso, pero lo hacía.  _«No, no, no, no, eso estaba_ _mal»_ _._  ¿Entonces por qué se lamía los labios, quería saborear la semilla de su pareja de nuevo? No podía apartar la imagen del ceño fruncido de su mamá y sus crueles palabras. Parecían acecharlo cada vez que estaba sexualmente con Harry.

_«Eres una abominación._

_Te irás al infierno._

_Eres un enfermo en esa retorcida cabeza tuya._

_La homosexualidad de_ _Josh_ _se te_ _contagió»_ _._

Louis odiaba el hecho de que él permitía que esos comentarios controlaran lo que él pensaba de un buen hombre que solo había cuidado de sus necesidades. Harry no se merecía las subidas y bajadas, su calor y frío. Louis quería arrancarse el cabello ante la confusión de emociones que luchaban en su interior. Si sólo pudiera acallar las voces de su mamá que lo acechaban.

—Nosotros vamos a escaparnos y tú vienes con nosotros.

Las palabras de Cecil sacaron a Louis de sus pensamientos y miró a la pareja como si hubiera perdido su mente. —¿Lo haré?

—Sí, es la única manera de que los chicos grandes puedan estar de acuerdo con nosotros. —Louis vio detrás de la pequeña pareja, viendo a Panahasi parado ahí, viéndose aburrido. Eso no podría ser bueno.

—¿Qué infiernos está haciendo él aquí? —Louis gruñó suavemente—. ¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? Él es un demonio,  _D–E–M–O–N—I—O_.

—Gracias por deletrear correctamente. Ahora deja de retardarnos y mueve tu culo. No tenemos toda la noche. —Cecil tomó el brazo de Louis y lo jaló hacia el alto demonio.

—Hola. —Su voz se quebró con una palabra, mostrando todos los huesos de cobarde que tenía.

—Saludos, joven demonio. —Los rasgos de Panahasi se suavizaron cuando habló con Louis. Era aterrador viniendo de un hombre con una apariencia tan intimidante como el que estaba parado frente a él. Los suaves rasgos no se ajustaban a su cara.

—Si sabes cómo he actuado últimamente, estás en lo correcto al llamarme así. —Louis se encogió cuando Panahasi tomó su hombro y le dio un suave apretón. Está bien, quizás ligero para el líder, pero eso dolió como el infierno en sus delicados huesos humanos.  _«Medio humano, eso_ _soy»_ _._

—Tu demonio está emergiendo, eso es todo. Aprenderás a manejarlo.

—Será mejor que sea pronto antes de que Harry me interne.

Panahasi se agachó y vio a Louis directamente a los ojos. ―¿Las emociones van de lo caliente a lo frío, arriba y abajo?

Louis asintió.

—Eso es sólo tu demonio tratando de ajustarse dentro de ti ahora que ha sido liberado. Está tratando de aprender tu estilo. Dale tiempo. —Panahasi se enderezó, dirigiendo a todo el mundo a una esquina sombreada—. Vamos a la fiesta, estilo demonio —dijo dando un guiño.

Louis sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones mientras seguía detrás del alto hombre. Mareo y desorientación recorrían su cuerpo y entonces salieron dentro de algún tipo de club. Estaba oscuro, era ruidoso y olía a mal alcohol. El acto de dejar el cuarto y terminar en lo que parecía ser otro reino estaba causando estragos en sus nervios pero Louis logró controlarse.

Se atrevió a ver hacia el escenario, viendo a una mujer contoneándose, movía su trasero de un lado al otro. Ella apenas y estaba vestida para cubrir sus partes privadas, aunque su blusa era menos reveladora que los shorts de niño que ella usaba. Las nalgas le sonreían cuando la mujer se giró dándole la espalda a todos. Eso no le causó nada, entonces, ¿qué decía eso de él?

—Creo que estamos en el lugar equivocado, Panny. El género de la que está ahí arriba esta equivocado. Mi pequeño grupo es un poco más del lado masculino. —Cecil señaló hacia la actuación de la mujer.

—No, es exactamente en donde necesitas estar, pareja. ―Panahasi se carcajeó mientras diez hombres rodeaban al grupo.

—Oh, mierda, Maverick va a matarme por esto.

🥀

—¿A dónde exactamente ellos se llevaron a Louis? —Harry preguntó cuando no pudo encontrar a su pareja por ningún lado.

Law y Loco se levantaron del sofá de cuero de la oficina de Maverick. —¿Por qué? —Law logró decir la palabra, su cara cambió de curiosidad a rabia—. ¿Dónde está Carter?

—Eso es lo que trato de descubrir. —Olfateó el aire en busca de Louis pero no olió nada parecido a la naftalina—. No puedo encontrar a ninguno de ellos.

Maverick se levantó tan rápido que la silla cayó al piso. ―Encuéntralos —gruño bajo—. Con esa perra demonio detrás de Louis, nadie está a salvo.

Él salió a cazarlos. Cada guerrero buscó por la Casa pero estaba vacía.

—¿Podría ser que tu pareja los sacó de nuevo? —Hawk preguntó.

—No lo creo. Cecil conoce los peligros. Además ningún vehículo ha salido y Carter no se atrevería a llevarlos. Algo está mal.

El estómago de Harry se hizo nudo con la preocupación. Si la mamá de Louis lo encontraba no había ni una manera de saber a dónde se lo llevaría. Sintió una opresión en su pecho al pensar en nunca volver a ver a Louis de nuevo.

Tenía que encontrarlo.

🥀

Ahora que Louis sabía por qué había actuado tan cambiante alrededor de Harry, quería estar con él. Se sentó a ver la actuación, realmente no estaba interesado en lo que ellos hacían. Su mente estaba en su pareja mientras levantaba el vaso con agua y le daba un trago.

Louis jugó con la condensación a los lados del vaso, viendo a algunas de las parejas saltar alrededor, disfrutando, y a otras de las parejas viendo alrededor con curiosidad como él hacía.

El lugar tenía personas con apariencias extrañas, y decir que era un mundo extraño era poco. El lugar parecía la casa de todo tipo de criaturas místicas. Panahasi le había asegurado que los Elves de las Sombras no los molestarían, pero después de que Ahm los regresó a la Casa, él mantenía un ojo en ellos.

Había Elves del Bosque con otros demonios y algunos shifters. Panahasi los señaló porque ellos se veían como los humanos. ―¿Qué te parece?

Louis le dio una tensa sonrisa a uno de los Guerreros Demonios, como Panahasi se refería a ellos, y dio otro trago. Si él recordaba correctamente, el nombre de ese era Hondo.

—No creo que la mujer consiga algo de mí.

Hondo resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —Esa no es mujer. Él es Roxy. Actúa aquí con regularidad.

Louis miró hacia el escenario con el nuevo conocimiento. ¿Un hombre? Era lindo para ser hombre. Trató de ver el bulto al frente pero no vio nada. —¿Dónde esconde sus partes?

Hondo se carcajeó. —No sé, y no voy a preguntar. Roxy es una pequeña reina dramática y se enoja por la más pequeña mierda.

Louis asintió y vio de nuevo a Roxy. Estaba actuando ante la multitud de hombres en el club que gritaban, silbaban y movían dinero para captar algo de la atención.

—Te ves turbado —Hondo observó.

Louis vio al enorme guerrero mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. No conocía a ese tipo de Adán, así que ¿por qué iba a decir lo que le pasaba?

Quizás la fácil manera en la que le hablaba Hondo lo hacía sentirse cómodo, lo que era extraño como el infierno considerando que era un demonio. ¿No se supone que él había heredado lo demoníaco?

—Trabajo con las cosas de pareja. —Le dio al demonio una pequeña parte de sus problemas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Harry te trata mal? —Las cejas de Hondo se juntaron, su voz se hizo más ruda y amenazante.

Louis quería reírse. No le preguntó acerca de que ellos eran hombres. Preguntó acerca de cómo lo trataba. Parecía que todos alrededor no pensaban mal de que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. Así que, ¿por qué él siempre estaba molesto por eso?

—No, él realmente es muy amable conmigo.

Los rasgos de Hondo se relajaron. Louis sabía que ellos lo protegían, pero ¿podría Hondo defenderlo si su pareja lo tratara mal?

—Eso es bueno, entonces, ¿por qué te ves tan perdido?

—No estoy seguro, es toda esa cosa de amor entre hombres. Me criaron creyendo que eso estaba mal. A pesar de mi hermano Josh.

Hondo inclinó la botella de cerveza y le dio un gran trago antes de bajarla y limpiarse la boca. —¿Cuál es el problema? Chicas y chicas, chicos y chicos, eso realmente no importa. El género no es un factor en eso.

—Eso es lo que me digo. Pero, sigo oyendo la voz de mi mamá en mi cabeza gritándome que no deje que Harry me toque. —Louis se ruborizó y le dio todos los pequeños detalles. Él básicamente le estaba diciendo a Hondo que Harry y él habían jodido.

—No, no dejes que ella te moleste. Esa es sólo su opinión, y la única que cuenta es la tuya. ¿No quieres estar emparejado con Harry? Si no lo quieres, puedo hacer que él desaparezca. —Hondo le dio un guiño antes de dar otro trago de su oscura botella.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Puedo estarme cuestionando las cosas, pero quiero seguir con él. —Ahí estaba, lo había dicho en voz alta. Sentía como si un peso se hubiera levantado ante la declaración.

—Él es caliente.

—Mío. —La palabra salió sin que Louis estuviera consciente. ¿De donde salió eso?

—Parece que tu demonio es muy territorial. —Hondo se carcajeó—. Deja de luchar. Luchas por emparejarte y luchas con tu demonio. Es mucho más fácil si sólo lo aceptas.

Louis aun estaba tratando de aceptar la idea de que había algo en su interior. Tomó la servilleta que venía con su agua y secó la mesa. —¿Qué es exactamente mi demonio?

—Casi como los shifters. Es una real entidad en ti. Te protege de daños. Aunque el tuyo no está totalmente desarrollado, eres un jovencito, finalmente cambiarás cuando sea necesario. La mayoría de los medio demonios maduran alrededor de cien años humanos.

Bueno, eso aclaraba las cosas. —¿Qué edad tienes?

Hondo le sonrió. —Dejé de contar cuando llegué a los trescientos. Los demonios no envejecemos como las demás criaturas míticas. Nosotros envejecemos comos los buenos vinos.

—¿Soy inmortal? —Esa era otra cosa que rondaba su cabeza. Él había pensado que tomaba las cosas con calma cuando había tranquilizado a Josh que enloqueció al enterarse de que Law era un werelobo. Hombre, si él hubiera sabido que sus palabras regresarían a morderle el culo, él podría haber ayudado a Josh a empacar.

—Eres medio demonio, así que eso depende de qué tan fuerte es tu demonio. Con los medio demonios todo depende del tipo de demonio que tengas. Y antes de que lo preguntes, Harry vivirá tanto como tú lo hagas. Eso es algo de parejas. —Hondo palmeó su hombro antes de levantarse, Louis se fue hacia adelante por la gran mano. 

Así que él podía ser inmortal, emparejado con una werecriatura, una were-criatura masculina, su mamá era un demonio que quería apartarlo de su pareja y su hermano era un vampiro.  _«Dr._ _Phil_ _*, aquí_ _estoy»_ _._

 __(*. Dr._ _ __Phil_ _ __,_ _ __Philip_ _ __ __Calvin_ _ __ __Mc_ _ __ __Graw_ _ __, (1950) Mejor conocido como Dr._ _ __Phil_ _ __, Psicólogo y personaje de la televisión norteamericana desde el 2002 tiene su propio programa de televisión, inicio en 1990 en el programa de_ _ __Oprah_ _ __ __Winfrey_ _ __.)_ _

—Deja de luchar —Hondo dijo antes de dejar la mesa. Louis lo vio alejarse, preguntándose si él podría abrazar lo que era, ahora que él lo sabía.

—¿Te diviertes? —Cecil preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Louis—. Ese de arriba es un chico. —La pareja señaló el escenario y se rió—. Seguro como la mierda que me engañó.

—A mi también.

Cecil inclinó la cabeza y vio a Louis. —Sabes, George estaba en el clóset cuando llegó a la ciudad, no salía ni para salvar su vida. A nadie le importa que seas gay. Infiernos, todos lo somos. Estoy más curioso acerca de lo que tu demonio y tú hagan en la cama con tu pareja.

—Eso nos hace a nosotros dos como ustedes. Hondo dijo que cuando me desarrolle podré ser inmortal.

—Ser humano apesta. Todos ellos tienen esos extraños y cool trucos bajo sus mangas, y yo todo lo que puedo hacer es eructar el alfabeto.

Louis no creía que su demonio fuera cool. Quizás tenerlo no estaba tan mal después de todo. —Soy gay —declaró.

Cecil cayó de lado mientras se carcajeaba. —Lo sé. Estás bien.

La risa era contagiosa. Louis sonrió y empezó a reírse. —Soy gay —repitió.

—Y orgulloso de serlo. —Cecil chocó los nudillos con los de Louis—. Pene de por vida.

Esta vez Louis soltó una carcajada. —Un pene de por vida.

—En cuanto sea bueno.

—Y grande.

—Y que sepa qué hacer con él.

—Y grande.

—Si tú lo dices.

Louis se carcajeó. —Esa es la parte más importante. —El peso que le causaba agonía por estar con un hombre pareció levantarse de sus hombros. Tenía que admitir que se sentía tan bien como el infierno cuando Harry lo jodía. Más que bien, era jodidamente fantástico.

Algunas de las otras parejas se deslizaron en la banca de la mesa viendo a Cecil y a Louis. —¿Qué es tan divertido? —Kyoshi preguntó.

Cecil señaló a Louis. —Él es gay.

Kyoshi levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué eso es noticia?

—Él lo admitió.

Kyoshi le sonrió a Louis. —Felicitaciones por salir.

—Gracias. —Estaba tan excitado ahora que quería regresar con su pareja y ser reclamado de nuevo. ¿Podría enloquecer después? Dios, esperaba que no. Con la sensación de ser aceptado por todos y la emoción de tener una caliente pareja, esperaba que la euforia no se convirtiera en histeria. Eso podría matar su humor... de nuevo.

—Oh, mierda. —Louis vio a su mamá en el bar. Ella se veía tan extraña como el infierno parada ahí en un traje de una sola pieza de cuero. No se ajustaba a su idea de ella considerando que era un tipo de mujer de muñecas y pequeñas decoraciones de porcelana.

—Necesitamos irnos —Oliver murmuró ante la mesa.

—¿Lo crees? —Louis revisó a la multitud buscando a sus guardaespaldas, tratando de captar su atención cuando vio a algunos de ellos. No había necesidad. Ellos ya estaban sobre su mamá. Con lo mucho que odiaba la manera en que ella lo había tratado, aun la amaba.

Ella era su madre.

—Vámonos —Panahasi dijo apareciendo al lado de Louis—. Mis hombres se encargarán de ella. Ustedes chicos necesitan regresar a casa.

Nadie discutió. Todos ellos se unieron al gran hombre y entonces se dirigieron a un lado del bar, atravesando lo que Louis asumió que era una especie de portal. Suspiró aliviado cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la biblioteca.

—Hasta luego. —Panahasi regresó dándoles la señal de la paz mientras entraba entre las sombras.

—Eso fue... interesante —dijo Drew viendo la esquina en donde Panahasi había desaparecido y entonces a ellos—. Gracias a Dios que dejé las drogas. Eso fue suficiente para explotar mi cerebro.

—Yo me divertí. —Johnny y Keata sonrieron.

—Roxy era caliente. —Johnny se reía graciosamente.

—¿Y quién es Roxy?

Todos ellos se sobresaltaron y se giraron, viendo entrar a los Centinelas que los veían fijamente.

—Uh, ¿un travesti? —Tangee contestó inseguro.

Louis gimió interiormente. Incluso él sabía que Tangee había dado una respuesta incorrecta. 

🥀

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro en su recámara, inseguro de cómo manejar la situación. Su pareja había desaparecido por horas y ahora parecía un hombre diferente. ¿Ese era uno de sus cambiantes estados de ánimo de caliente y frío?

Él ahora estaba siendo caliente, y Harry no estaba seguro si debería de permitir el sexo hasta estar seguro de que su pareja no iba a enloquecer. Además, ahora estaba enojado como el infierno porque las parejas hubieran salido cuando el peligro los rodeaba por todos lados.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste? —gruñó, paseó de nuevo sin esperar a que Louis le contestara—. Una nota hubiera sido lindo, algo rápido, con un  _'regresaré',_  algo que me indicara que no te habían atrapado.

—Yo...

—No, no hay excusa. Es mi trabajo protegerte, y es difícil como el infierno cuando no hay un cuerpo que proteger.

—Yo...

—Yo recorrí toda la casa buscándote, me volvía loco pensando en las horribles cosas que podían sucederte.

—Yo...

—¿Tú qué? —Harry dejó de pasearse y vio a su pareja, esperando por una razón lógica para que él saliera. Él no podía encontrar ni una, así que quizás Louis podría iluminarlo—. ¿Bien?

—Yo salí.

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose de qué demonios estaba hablando su pareja. —¿Saliste de dónde?

—Del clóset.

Le tomó un segundo a su cerebro entender las palabras de su pareja. ¿Lo quería decir, o era algo momentáneo? Él quería creerle, lo quería con todo su ser, pero las depresiones de Louis después del sexo lo hacían dudar. —Me alegra.

—Lamento la manera en que actué. Pero tienes que entender que yo estaba luchando contra todo esto. Eso no es fácil.

—Lo sé. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, rezando porque su pareja quisiera decir esa declaración. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si era eso, haciendo a un lado el demonio que estaba tras él.

Harry decidió poner todos los huevos en la canasta y confiar en las palabras de su pareja. Si Louis no se volvía loco, entonces él iba a joderlo en el colchón y en el suelo.

Harry había tomado consciencia mientras buscaba a Louis. Su pareja estaba trabajando en quién era y lo que le había sucedido y Harry había actuado como un imbécil egoísta. Esto no era acerca de él. Esto era acerca de que Louis se encontrara a sí mismo y aceptara o rechazara lo que descubriera.

Se sentía como un completo imbécil. No había nada que no pudiera hacer por Louis, pero parecía que atravesar por los cambios había hecho a Harry cuestionarse sobre todo a su alrededor. Eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, y lo tenía inestable. Cuando no encontró a Louis, eso había llevado a Harry directo a la línea de fuego cuando la ansiedad se estableció en su interior, al pensar que le hubieran arrebatado al único hombre que el destino eligió para él.

Sus hermanos tenían razón cuando ellos lo habían confrontado, pero Harry nunca se los diría.

Había una cosa más que había ocurrido mientras lo buscaba y necesitaba que Louis lo supiera. —Te amo.

Louis lo miró en shock, sus ojos más abiertos y se mordía el labio inferior. —No tienes que decirlo. —Acarició con el pulgar la mejilla de Louis—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Su pareja sacudió la cabeza. —No es que no quiera decirlo. Es sólo que... es difícil.

Harry se recordó la lucha interna que su pareja estaba atravesando. Aunque oír las palabras podría ser lindo.

—Lo hago, ¿lo sabes?

Podía aceptar eso, si era todo lo que Louis podría darle ahora. El sexo era una cosa, pero exponerse emocionalmente era un mucho mayor paso, uno que su pareja no estaba listo para dar.

Harry se acercó a Louis, y besó esos tentadores y llenos labios. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Louis recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se abrió para las exploraciones de Harry. Harry acarició la cara de Louis y acunó la mandíbula mientras lo besaba lentamente. Él quería que su pareja supiera exactamente cómo se sentía. Fue Louis quien quebró el beso, levantado la camisa de Harry. Él levantó los brazos, permitiendo que Louis se la quitara.

—Tienes un lindo cuerpo —dijo Louis ruborizándose.

Harry pensó que el color en las mejillas sólo le agregaba atractivo al más sexy hombre que hubiera visto. Besó cada mejilla y el color se profundizó. —Gracias.

Una idea se le ocurrió a Harry. Dio un paso hacia atrás y vio a Louis a los ojos. —Vas a tener sexo con un hombre, voy a joder ese apretado culo tuyo y espero que chupes mi pene. ¿Te das cuenta de eso, verdad? —Rezó porque al decirlo en voz alta pudiera evitar que su pareja enloqueciera después.

Louis recorría los siete tonos de rojo mientras asentía. —Lo sé.

Harry le quitó la camisa a Louis, y lamió uno de sus pezones. Louis gimió mientras la cabeza caía hacia atrás, tomó el cabello de Harry y lo jaló más cerca de su pecho. Él lo mordió y besó, finalmente sopló sobre la húmeda piel, viendo maravillado el pezón endurecerse. Harry cruzó el esternón de Louis besándolo y lamió el otro pezón.

Louis jalaba duro su cabello, gemidos salían de su boca mientras Harry chupaba la piel dentro de su boca. Desabrochó los jeans de Louis mientras jugaba con los círculos café, los bajaba y liberaba el pene de Louis.

Louis movió las caderas y Harry vio hacia abajo la erección de Louis, estaba tan dura, que se acostaba contra su bajo abdomen. Gotas de presemen brillando y escurriendo. Era una de las más eróticas vistas y se le hacía agua la boca por saborear a su pareja.

Harry le quitó los zapatos, calcetines y después los jeans a Louis. Circuló la corona con su lengua, golosamente bebió la humedad que se escapaba. Louis movía las caderas empujándose más profundamente dentro de la boca de Harry. Se abrió y tomó lo que su pareja le daba, disfrutando el salado sabor contra su lengua.

—Espera —dijo Louis—. No quiero correrme de esta manera.

Harry sabía de lo que su pareja estaba hablando y no dudó en dirigirse entre las piernas. Después de lubricarlo y estirarlo, Harry se hundió profundamente. Él veía con fascinación cómo el agujero de Louis se estiraba para él. Era una gloriosa vista. Era como si su pareja hubiera sido hecho solamente para él.

Tomó las caderas de Louis, jalando al pequeño hombre mientras se empujaba hacia adelante y atrás. —Te amo —repitió con un gruñido. Sus bolas subieron rápidamente y él sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Tomó el pene de Louis e igualó las caricias con su ritmo mientras la espalda de su pareja se arqueaba. Louis también estaba cerca. —Córrete para mi, cachorro. —La mano de Harry se cubrió con el calor en segundos mientras Louis gritaba su nombre. Harry dio unos cuantos empujes más antes de sentir que su semilla dejaba su cuerpo y se derramaba dentro del apretado agarre de Louis.

—Joder. —El sudoroso cuerpo de Harry colapsó jalando a Louis con él. Se colocó en cucharita con su pareja, acariciando con su nariz su cuello mientras disfrutaba los estremecimientos del sexo. Esta vez Louis no tuvo un ataque. Su pareja se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, suspiró fuerte y entonces bostezó audiblemente.

—¿Sueño?

—Uh-hum. —Louis se giró en sus brazos y se enterró en el pecho de Harry. Acarició el cabello y la espalda de su pareja, preguntándose cómo Louis había logrado llegar a buenos términos con quien era. No le parecía correcto que alguien le hubiera ayudado a su pareja con esto, pero agradecía que Louis finalmente lo hubiera aceptado. Una vez que Louis se quedó dormido, Harry suavemente se liberó y jaló los cobertores alrededor de su pareja.

Se puso los jeans y la camiseta. —Panahasi —llamó suavemente en la esquina sombreada de la recámara.

Dos ojos ardiendo como el fuego lo veían, pero Harry comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa loca vista. —¿Ahora qué? —el demonio preguntó mientras salía del otro reino a través de las sombras. Eso es lo que Harry asumió cuando el hombre apareció.

—No sé si darte las gracias o golpearte por lo que sucedió esta noche.

El gran hombre se encogió de hombros, y dio unos pasos hacia la suave silla, tomó el asiento que no se le había ofrecido. ―Ellos me lo pidieron, no fue al revés. ¿Preferirías que dijera que no y permitir que ellos llevaran a Louis a un club de humanos?

—¿A dónde exactamente fueron?— Eso estaba volviendo loco a Harry, pero él lo hizo a un lado cuando la lujuria lo abrumó. Ahora quería respuestas.

—A un club del reino, él estaba seguro. Todos los Guerreros Demonios estaban presentes, incluyendo yo mismo.

—¿Exactamente qué eres tú y qué son los Guerreros Demonios?

Panahasi lo estudió por un momento antes de contestar la pregunta de Harry. —Nosotros somos un grupo elite de guerreros, enviados a encontrar a esos demonios que actúan mal. También ayudamos a los medio razas que tienen a sus demonios bloqueados y los protegemos mientras luchan con su nuevo demonio.

—¿Demonios que actúan mal? —Eso era una paradoja, si incluso había oído una—. ¿No son malos por naturaleza? 

—Un gran error. —Panahasi movió su mano frente a él—. Nosotros vivimos como todas las razas, queremos familias, pareja y un lugar seguro donde vivir.

Harry absorbió eso, no estaba seguro cuánto creer. Después de todo, él era un demonio. Hasta donde sabía, los hijos de perra podrían explotar su trasero. Harry se quedó más cerca de la cama, de un modo totalmente protector de su pareja que dormía. —¿Qué con Louis?

—Uno de mis guerreros, Hondo, habló con él. Louis puede ser inmortal. Puede que no lo sea. Todo depende de las fuerzas y debilidades de su mitad demonio, la entidad que ahora reside dentro de él. —Panahasi se puso de pie, viendo fijamente a Harry y entonces a las sombras en el cuarto—. Su madre ahora está en prisión. Él está a salvo y de algún modo está aceptando quién es. Mis servicios y el de mis hombres ya no son requeridos. Encantado de conocerte, Harry Styles. Cuida de él. —Con eso, Panahasi inclinó la cabeza y caminó hacia la oscura esquina.

🥀

Louis veía al hombre durmiendo al lado de él. Harry era realmente muy hermoso, de una ruda manera. Su piel ardía cada vez que su pareja hablaba con ese fuerte acento.

Trazó las gruesas venas que recorrían los grandes bíceps de Harry, pensando en la comida en el patio que Maverick había anunciado para esta noche. El evento tendría lugar en la noche, para que tanto Gabby como Josh pudieran disfrutarlo. El Alfa había dicho que el evento era para celebrar el fin del verano y quería que fuera una tradición en su grupo familiar.

Descubrieron que, Nevada, el hijo de Gabby y Montana, era inmune a los rayos de sol, lo que fue un alivio para ambos padres. No dijeron cómo lo descubrieron, y Louis no preguntó.

Louis aun no podía entender en su cabeza el hecho de que un hombre diera a luz. Dos hombres para ser exactos, y Heaven estaba embarazado de nuevo. Se enteró de que Josh ahora también era capaz. Louis sonrió ante la posibilidad de ser tío. Aunque Brad tenía muchos niños, ninguna de las mujeres se quedó lo suficiente para que Josh o él conocieran a sus sobrinos y sobrinas. Si Josh daba a luz, el bebé se criaría bajo el mismo techo. Eso emocionaba a Louis. Él amaba a los niños.

La única cosa que apestaba era el hecho de que Josh se había inyectado un anticonceptivo para los siguientes cinco años. Quizás para entonces su hermano habría cambiado de opinión.

Louis apartó su mano cuando Harry se movió, acercándose más al enorme pecho. Louis se acurrucó. Le gustaba la fuerza y el confort de su pareja. Le gustaba que Harry fuera mucho más grande que él, a Louis le gustaba sentirse protegido. —Buenos días, cachorro. —Harry acarició con su nariz su cuello. Louis se inclinó, sintiéndose más libre ahora que no dejaba que esa voz lo desgarrara. Su mano regresó a admirar los fuertes músculos del brazo de Harry, con las yemas de los dedos exploraba y apreciaba la belleza mientras su pareja acariciaba su espalda.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Harry besó su frente, sus párpados y su nariz, antes de besarlo en la boca. Qué manera de despertar. Louis se dejó ir, permitiéndose disfrutarlo.

—Lo estoy ahora —exhaló cuando rompió el beso—. Te amo. —Le sonrió, finalmente encontró el valor para decirlo.

Harry gruñó y empujó a Louis debajo de él. Sintió el duro eje presionando contra su abdomen, haciéndole saber lo que Harry planeaba hacer. Louis se movió, sonriéndole a Harry y liberando sus piernas y envolviéndolas alrededor de la fuerte cintura de su pareja, apenas lo logró cruzó los tobillos. —¿Qué quiere mi cachorro en esta brillante y hermosa mañana, hmm? —Harry besó su camino hacia abajo por el cuello de Louis, haciendo que casi olvidara cuál era la pregunta.

—A ti.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Harry agregó lubricante en su pene y lo hundió dentro de Louis, ya estaba estirado de la noche anterior.

Louis limpió su garganta e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer el mejor sonido de mono que pudo mostrar. Harry se detuvo y lo vio fijamente, confusión escrita en toda su cara. —¿Eso es algo de demonios?

 _«Oh joder, mi Dios, voy a matar a_ _Josh»_ _._  Louis tomó una almohada y enterró su cara, humillado al punto de que quería enterrarse bajo una roca en algún lado. Sacudió la cabeza ante Harry, sintiendo que el ardor en sus mejillas se extendía a su cuello y el resto de su cara.

Harry jaló la almohada y Louis finalmente la liberó, colocando sus brazos sobre sus ojos para que Harry no pudiera ver su cara.

—¿Louis?

—¡Josh! Lo dijo. Voy a matarlo. ¡Él me dijo que tenía que gritar como mono cuando tuviera sexo anal con un hombre! —Para aumentar su mortificación, Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una fuerte y sonora carcajada que retumbó en las paredes. Su mano izquierda sostenía su costado y la derecha se sostenía del colchón, se inclinaba y se reía tan duro que lloraba.

Louis tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpear con ella a Harry. —L–Lo siento. —Harry trató de dejar de reír pero empezó a reírse incluso más duro. Louis se empujó, liberando el pene de Harry de su culo y alejándose.

—Ven aquí, no te enojes. —Harry jaló a Louis de regreso a la cama se limpió los ojos con su mano libre—. Eso fue... lindo. ―Harry comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Louis golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su pareja. ―No, no lo fue.

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, tratando de no reírse. —Hazlo de nuevo.

—No. —Louis hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. No podía enojarse por mucho tiempo. No era culpa de Harry que Josh lo hubiera engañado y él hiciera el ridículo, pero Harry podría haberse divertido menos con eso. Louis pensó en lo que había hecho y una sonrisa se formó en su cara—. Eso fue divertido. —Admitió cuando la inicial vergüenza desapareció.

—Sí, lo fue. —Harry entrecerró los ojos, la previa expresión de deseo regresó y los dedos de los pies de Louis se curvaron.

—¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

—¿Intentar qué? —Harry preguntó mientras jalaba a Louis de regreso a la cama.

—Chuparte. —Su cara de nuevo se ruborizó. Louis bajó la cabeza por lo que acababa de decir, esperando que Harry no se riera de nuevo. Su pareja tomó la sábana y limpió el lubricante de su pene antes de asentir.

Esta vez Louis lo tomó lentamente. Estudió el grueso eje frente a él, tomó con la punta de los dedos la humedad que escurría de la cabeza del pene y la llevó a su lengua, era salado y agridulce. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua saboreándolo directamente. Sonrió cuando el pene saltó, obviamente disfrutaba lo que Louis le estaba haciendo.

Envolvió la cabeza del pene con sus labios, chupando la suave piel y dejando que la lengua explorara las gruesas venas y la abertura en la punta. Sosteniendo la base, empujó el pene de Harry más adentro de su boca, estirando sus labios más mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo en conquistar a la bestia.

—Louis. —Harry gimió, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Louis, masajeando su cabeza. Louis palmeó sus bolas, rolándolas en su mano mientras chupaba arriba y abajo el fuertemente venoso pene.

—Así es, bebé.

Tomando las palabras de Harry como una señal de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Louis comenzó a bombear el pene en su mano, quería saborear la semilla de su pareja. Eso era lo que ahora lo impulsaba, una meta que se moría por alcanzar. —Estoy cerca, cachorro —Harry le advirtió, tratando de apartarlo, pero Louis no lo permitió. Iba a probar que él podía hacerlo. Pegó los labios en una fuerte succión y tragó el pene más allá de su boca, tomar el eje era todo lo que esperaba.

—¡Louis! —Harry gritó mientras caliente semen llenaba la boca de Louis que tragaba cada gota. Sacando el pene de Harry de su boca, Louis se limpió la cara y miró a Harry bajo sus grandes pestañas.

—Mi turno, hermoso. —Harry lo jaló al colchón, tragándolo hasta la raíz. Louis se movía mientras Harry lo chupaba. Con la falta de experiencia, Louis se tensó y gritó cuando se corrió, su cuerpo se estremeció con su liberación.

Harry lamió cualquier remanente y entonces besó su camino hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Louis, deteniéndose en su boca y compartiendo el sabor. Louis sonrió en la boca de Harry, sintiéndose más feliz que lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

🥀

Louis ayudó a colocar las mesas en el patio, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa en su cara cada vez que veía a Harry. Su pareja le daba un guiño mientras hablaba con algunos de los guerreros.

Por primera vez en la vida de Louis, estaba enamorado. Eso lo entendió esta mañana cuando vio a los ojos a su pareja. No podía imaginar su vida sin él.

—Conozco esa expresión —dijo Tangee mientras ayudaba a colocar las mesas—. Estás enamorado.

Louis se ruborizó con siete tonos de rojos ante las palabras de Tangee. Eso era cierto. Cada vez que él veía a su pareja su corazón saltaba feliz. —¿Es tan obvio?

—Sí. —Tangee se rió.

Caden y Nero salieron y ayudaron a sacar la comida. Louis colocó tres paquetes de platos desechables en cada mesa. Cecil y Blair sacaron los refrescos y los vaciaron en grandes barriles junto con el hielo, dejando botellas de jugo a un lado.

Louis inclinó la cabeza y olfateó, el olor de la carne asada le hizo agua la boca. —Hey, Louis. —Oliver empujó el hombro de Louis con el suyo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Louis señaló una caja de bolsas de basura. —Podrías colocar las bolsas de basura en esos tambos de doscientos litros.

—Claro. —Oliver tomó la caja y se dirigió a los contenedores.

¿Cómo terminó a cargo de que todas las cosas se hicieran? El sol finalmente se puso al oeste, el crepúsculo iluminaba lo último de los rayos del sol. Una lenta melodía comenzó a oírse en el patio. Louis vio a Nero que se había colocado como el DJ. Esa iba a ser una genial fiesta.

—Salgan del camino —George gritó mientras él y Tank junto a unos cuantos guerreros sacaban bandejas de comidas. Louis se apartó y vio cómo colocaban la comida en las mesas.

Grandes brazos lo rodearon y Harry besó su sien. —¿Cómo estás, cachorro?

—Bien. Aunque no estoy seguro cómo logré organizar todo.

—Naciste para ser líder.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —¿Crees eso? Mi segundo nombre es gallina.

—Te vendes barato, bebé. —Harry levantó a Louis a su hombro y Louis se agarró a la parte de atrás de la camisa de su pareja por su vida.

—¡Harry! Bájame —Louis gritó.

—Toma un descanso y ayúdame a azar la carne. —Harry lo bajó y lo dejó de pie, inclinándose para besarlo. Louis vio alrededor y le dio un rápido beso a Harry.

—Bueno, suficiente. —Harry se rió, sinceramente divertido. Tomó unas tenazas extras y se las dio a Louis—. Yo asaré las otras.

—¿Qué descanso? Aun sigo trabajando. —Estableció lo obvio mientras volteaba algunas costillas. A Louis le gustaba este trabajo más porque tenía al lado a Harry. No parecía ser mucho trabajo con un privilegio como ese.

Louis dejó caer las tenazas cuando sus ojos comenzaron a arder, los sentía como si fueran fuego. —Mierda. —Los frotó con las palmas de sus manos cuando empezó a llorar intensamente.

—¿Estás bien? El humo puede irritar tus ojos si no tienes cuidado. —Podía sentir las manos de Harry en su cara—. Mueve tus manos y déjame ver, cachorro.

Louis bajó las manos y parpadeó varias veces haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por abrirlos.

—Tus ojos... cambiaron. —Harry jadeó—. Se ven como los de Panahasi.

—¿Cómo? Dijo que soy medio demonio.

—Eso es cierto, pero también dijo que lo descubrirías tú mismo cuando tu demonio interior se desarrollara.

Louis quería sus ojos azules de nuevo. Le gustaba el hecho de que contrastaban los verdes de Harry. Trató de frotarlos de nuevo, rezando porque pudieran con algo de frotación regresar a ser azules.

—Detente. —Harry tomó sus manos—. Puedes empeorarlos.

—¿Por frotarlos? —Louis estaba siendo sarcástico, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Sabes algo acerca de esto? Porque seguro como el infierno que yo no. Quizás sea temporal, sólo espera y vemos. ―Harry acunó su mano y vertió agua en ella y salpicó los ojos de Louis—. Vale la pena intentarlo. —Se encogió de hombros cuando Louis jaló la bastilla de su camiseta y se secó los ojos.

—¿Ves? —Harry le sonrió—. Son de nuevo azules.

—¿En serio? —Louis llevó su puño a los ojos y entonces pensó en lo que estaba haciendo _. «Duh, como si pudiera decirlo por como se_ _sienten»_ _._

—Bueno, sólo los revisaremos y vemos lo que sucede. ―Harry besó a Louis y regresaron a los asadores.

A Louis no le gustaba la idea de que su cuerpo cambiara y él no tuviera control sobre eso. ¿Podría su vida regresar a ser una sin problemas? Parecía que últimamente experimentaba un problema tras otro, y su mente pasaba duros momentos para seguir el rastro a todo eso.

Louis se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano bajar por su espalda y acunar su trasero. Estaba tan sumergido en sus reflexiones que no vio a Harry aproximarse. Se inclinó hacia el fuerte y musculoso pecho, disfrutando la cercanía.

 _«Él te está haciendo_ _gay»_ _._

Louis ya tenía suficiente de la intrusiva voz. Eso realmente comenzaba a enojarlo. Ahora, realmente estaba enojado de la intrusiva voz de su mamá. Eso empezaba a enojarlo realmente. Ahora finalmente era feliz, y ella lo estaba arruinando, si solamente hubiera alguna maldita manera de ¡apagar eso!

—¿Cachorro?

Louis hervía mientras se giraba hacia Harry. —¿Qué? —dijo gruñendo. Su pareja señaló el asador. Louis jadeó cuando vio que se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Él había hecho eso?

—Creo que tu ira lo está haciendo. —Harry se acercó y abrazó a Louis mientras le hablaba suavemente al oído—. Tranquilo. Lo que sea que te enoje no vale la pena.

—Ella no se calla —dijo Louis.

—¿Quién?

—Mi mamá. Todo lo que oigo son palabras de crítica de ella. Ella no se detiene. —Golpeó su sien, haciendo que el asador se elevara aun más.

—Ella no esta aquí. —El Alfa se acercó, hablando en un bajo tono—. Tú estás con Harry, el hombre que te ama. Su opinión no importa, Louis. —Parpadeó varias veces y entonces asintió hacia el Alfa. Louis no podía entender por qué él se había permitido enojarse tan malditamente tanto.

Tan pronto como se calmó, el asador regresó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Eso atrajo la atención de todos alrededor de Louis. Vio el asador fijamente durante un momento, viendo el fuego y el humo bajo los filetes.

Louis tomó las tenazas y volteó la carne antes de ver el suelo. Él había hecho eso, había hecho que el asador se levantara del suelo. Louis dio una rápida mirada a la multitud alrededor de él y entonces volvió a ver el suelo. No le importaba que toda la atención estuviera ahora en él.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Harry.

Louis asintió, evitando hacer contacto visual con alguien más. Caminó atontado al lado de su pareja, deseando que todo el mundo dejara con una jodida de verlo. Estaba suficientemente avergonzado sin toda la atención extra.

Harry lo guió tomándolo del codo, lo llevó a través de la puerta de la cocina y sacó una silla de la mesa ayudándolo a sentarse. —Hice eso. —Louis miró a Harry, su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez.

—Está bien, Louis. No hiciste nada malo.

🥀

Harry se arrodilló frente a Louis, preguntándose por qué no se sentía tan impactado como debería de estar. Podría ser el hecho de todo lo que había estado sucediendo últimamente, él ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa extraña mierda.

Harry retiró el cabello de la frente de Louis y rozó su oreja con el pulgar y el índice. —Está bien, cachorro.

Louis suspiró tranquilamente y vio al exterior. —Lo sé. Es sólo que apenas y me acostumbro a la idea de algo y otra cosa aparece, y tampoco es algo pequeño.

Eso era muy cierto. Su pareja había estado tratando con mucha mierda durante las últimas dos semanas, más que en toda su vida. —Eres fuerte. Puedes manejarlo. Sé que puedes.

—¿Puedo tomar algo de ese optimismo? —Louis sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a Harry.

—Cuando lo necesites. —Harry se enderezó y le ofreció la mano, Louis la tomó y regresaron al patio.

—No creo que sea seguro para mí ser el hombre del asador ―dijo Louis cuando ellos se dirigían a los asadores. Harry no iba a permitir a su pareja huir de quien era.

—Lo haces bien. Confía en ti. —Levantó las tenazas y se las dio a Louis—. Muéstrale a todo el mundo que estás bajo control. ―Harry le dio un guiño a su pareja.

—Me siento mejor sabiendo que estas detrás de mi en esto. ―Louis aceptó las tenazas.

—¿Estás bien? —Maverick preguntó mientras se acercaba a Louis con Melonee y Cecil a sus lados.

—No planeo hacer que el asador deje el suelo de nuevo.

Harry tomó las tenazas de Louis y volteó la carne de nuevo, oyó el siseo de la grasa cayendo al carbón. La brisa que se levantaba se sentía bien en su piel mientras regresaba su atención a la gente que se acercaba a su pareja.

—Sabía que eras cool. —Melonee le sonrió a Louis.

—Se lo dije antes, eso hace que ser un humano sea aburrido. —Cecil se rio—. Tu supernaturaleza nos superará a todos.

—Aun sigo siendo humano —dijo Louis.

—Si, yo también lo soy. —Melonee se rió graciosamente.

Harry se rió mientras tomaba algunos jugos y le dio uno a Louis. Lo destapó y le dio un gran trago antes de girarse a Maverick. —Oí que tenías un anuncio que dar esta noche.

—Después de la cena. —Maverick tomó la mano de Cecil y se alejó.

—¿No odias eso? —Melonee sacudió la cabeza—. Él es siempre tan críptico. —Ella se fue corriendo cuando vio a su hermano Tangee.

—Esa es una de las más extrañas familias que he conocido. ―Louis vio hacia la concurrencia en el patio.

—Pero cualquiera de esa gente se levantaría para pelear por ti. —Harry se rió cuando uno de los gemelos de Murdock y Heaven corrió hacia ellos—. Bueno, casi todo el mundo.

Louis se inclinó y levantó al pequeño en brazos. —Apuesto a que él lo intentaría. —Le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a Maddox y el pequeño gritaba divertido.

Harry se rió mientras tomaba otro trago de jugo, preguntándose cómo él había tenido tan malditamente buena suerte con Louis.

Llenó el platón de carne y lo llevó a la mesa. Harry regresó al asador y lo cerró antes de declarar a todo el mundo que la comida estaba lista.

Ellos tenían seis largas mesas de picnic, seis o siete personas por mesa y todo el mundo hizo línea ante la mesa del buffet. Harry no estaba seguro qué quería comer. Todo se veía bueno.

Él llevaba su plato y el de Louis mientras su pareja llevaba las bebidas y los cubiertos.

—Maldición esto está bueno —dijo Harry mientras lamía la salsa de barbacoa de los dedos—. Quien hizo la ensalada de papa necesita un premio.

—Ese soy yo —dijo Heaven desde la mesa de al lado—. Gracias.

Harry levantó la cuchara llena de papa hacia Heaven y entonces abrió la boca para disfrutar el sabor que explotó en su lengua.

Las conversaciones eran animadas y se oían carcajadas alrededor.

🥀

Louis llenó dos platos de comida. ¿En donde ponía su pareja todo eso? Estaba tan delgado como el infierno pero comía como si tuviera dos estómagos. Harry sonrió cuando Louis colocó cuatro costillas en su plato. —Pensé que necesitabas más.

—Ah, me conoces muy bien.

—Voy por más antes de que él se coma todo. —Law se levantó de la mesa.

—Tráeme algo —Tryck gritó.

Harry vio a la pareja Nero que colocó una servilleta en el asiento y se sentó. Su pareja, Gunnar, colocó una servilleta en la mesa antes de dejar el plato frente a Nero. La pequeña pareja se puso un par de guantes azules y entonces le sonrió a Gunnar antes de comer.

Se rió ante la pareja de los guantes azules mientras agradecía su suerte a las estrellas que él no tenía ningún problema emocional.

Una vez que todos los estómagos estaban llenos y estaban hablando con los otros, Maverick se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo un anuncio que hacer así que pensé que el picnic podría ser un buen lugar, considerando que todos están aquí. —El profundo tono de voz del Alfa se extendía por el patio.

—Vas a cederme las riendas —Tryck gritó.

—En tus sueños —Maverick bufó—. Como estaba diciendo. ―Vio a Tryck antes de continuar—. He decidido que algunas expansiones son necesarias.

—¿Cecil y tú van a tener un bebé? —Montana gritó.

—No en esta vida —Cecil gritó y tomó la mano de Melonee―. No hablo acerca de ti. —Le sonrió.

—¿Puedo terminar antes de que lancen sus dos centavos? ―Maverick jaló el vello de debajo de su labio inferior viendo a las mesas—. Gracias. Han pasado años desde que la primera pareja entró en nuestras vidas. Mucho ha sucedido desde entonces. Nuestra familia ha crecido a un gran tamaño. La Casa puede acomodarnos a todos nosotros, pero soy consciente de que algunos de ustedes desean sus propios hogares.

Harry sabía que el Alfa se refería a las parejas con niños. No era un hecho escondido de que Heaven quería una casa pequeña para que sus gemelos y el niño que venía en camino crecieran.

—He pensado mucho en eso. Lo que propongo es que se construyan algunos cottages* en las tierras de la manada Brac, detrás de la casa, así que las parejas que decidan que quieren un lugar propio, aun así estarán cerca. También quiero que el pueblo se expanda, construir más comercios y ayudar a la comunidad con sus problemas financieros.

 _(*._ _Cottage_ _, se refiere a una casa de campo o chalet, pero se deja el original porque es algo más elegante, se refiere a una casa estilo cabaña que tradicionalmente estaba junto a las grandes construcciones victorianas, con menor altura y vigas de madera._ )

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir animados con las noticias. Maverick levantó la mano hasta que la concurrencia guardó silencio. —Ya tenemos una larga lista de personas calificadas en el pueblo que pueden realizar el trabajo. Algunos están interesados en ser propietarios de algún comercio. Si alguno quiere tener un comercio propio con todo lo que significa, avísenme.

Harry sabía que Heaven era propietario de una peluquería, Murphy era el propietario de la librería, Mark el propietario de un taller mecánico y Cody era medio propietario del restaurante. Sería bueno que más gente de la manada tuviera su negocio. Se quedó pensando acerca de comenzar su propio negocio.

¿Qué podría hacer?

—Si hay alguna pregunta, saben que estaré en mi oficina. ―Maverick tomó asiento y comenzó a hablar con Cecil.

—¿Podemos ser propietarios de un negocio? —Louis se giró a preguntarle a Harry.

—No veo por qué no podríamos tener un negocio juntos. ¿Pero de qué sería?

—Venta de motocicletas. —Louis se rio—. ¿Qué más?

—Styles Motocicletas. Me gusta eso. —Tryck sonrió.

—¿Quieres que todos nosotros estemos juntos en el negocio? —Harry vio a sus hermanos.

Law se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué no?

—Me gusta la idea. —Louis tomó su plato y el de Harry y los llevó al bote de basura.

Si, ¿por qué no?

🥀

Louis se reía mientras Harry lo jalaba a través del bosque. ―¿Cómo es esto?

Asintió. Podría estar en un pantano y a Louis no le importaría, en tanto estuviera con Harry. —Perfecto.

Harry dejó de caminar y giró a Louis haciendo que la cara se presionara contra un árbol y su espalda contra el pecho de Harry. —Eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras. —Podía sentir la erección de Harry, dura y lista, contra su trasero. Louis gimió, rápidamente se había convertido en un adicto a sentir el pene de Harry.

Su agujero palpitó al pensar en ser llenado por el duro eje. Louis había notado que ya no oía más la voz de su madre en su cabeza y estaba miles de veces agradecido por ese milagro. Sólo podía suponer que había desaparecido cuando finalmente aceptó lo que era.

Se paró de puntas, queriendo sentir el pene de Harry en la grieta de su culo. Louis podía sentir su propio pene presionando el cierre cuando creció con necesidad.

—Puedo oler tu lujuria y me está volviendo loco. —Harry mordió la oreja de Louis, su pene saltó ante la acción. Louis presionó su culo dentro de la pelvis de su pareja, deseando que la ropa entre ellos desapareciera.

Tragó, y entonces jadeó cuando Harry desabrochó sus jeans. —Voy a chupar tu pene, Louis.

Se derritió ante esas sexys palabras. Sus dedos se hundieron dentro del árbol mientras sentía el aliento de Harry recorrer su piel. Louis parpadeó, sus labios se abrieron y su corazón se saltó un latido. —Lo quiero.

—Mmm, ¿qué es lo que quiere mi cachorro? —Las manos de Harry desabrocharon sus jeans y se alejaron. Louis gimió.

—Dile a Harry lo que quieres, y lo obtendrás. —Su lengua recorrió un lado de la oreja de Louis mientras se empujaba entre las piernas de Louis. Los dedos de Harry inclinaron la cabeza de Louis y sus narices chocaron mientras Harry tomaba su boca en un húmedo beso.

Louis frotó su culo arriba y abajo de la pierna de Harry, sintiendo la fricción contra sus bolas. Los dedos de Louis encajándose duro en el tronco del árbol. Sus pies dejaron el suelo cuando Harry levantó sus piernas.

—Haces que mi pene pulse al frotar tu culo contra mi pierna. ¿Por qué no lo haces desnudo? —Harry acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis mordiendo sus labios antes de apartarse y mover sus piernas.

Louis se bajó los pantalones, se quitó los zapatos y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Se apoyó en el tronco mientras deslizaba su trasero sobre la pierna de Harry, gimiendo cuando sus testículos se rozaron contra los fuertes músculos, sintiendo que el material de los jeans de Harry hacía cosquillas en sus bolas.

—Diría que nosotros combinamos perfectamente —Harry dijo en su oído mientras acomodaba su pierna debajo de Louis. Se inclinó hacia adelante y su pene escurría en la pierna de los jeans de su pareja. El guerrero pasó sus manos sobre Louis, apretando su trasero y haciendo que gimiera. Louis se empujó hacia atrás, su cabeza cayó a un lado mientras su agujero se presionaba contra el musculoso muslo de Harry.

—¿Estás listo para mi? —Harry levantó con sus manos a Louis, dejándolo de pie mientras se desabrochaba sus jeans, liberando su pene—. Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí.

Louis lo hizo mientras Harry colocaba sus manos en el árbol, Louis se inclinó hacia atrás mientras Harry se enterraba en él. Su cabeza giraba mientras su pareja lo jodía contra el árbol. Louis colgado a él. La pequeña incomodidad del árbol era minúscula comparada con el placer que su pareja le estaba dando.

—Combinamos perfectamente —dijo Harry antes de tomar la boca de Louis en un demandante frenesí. Harry se empujó dentro de él, sus dedos se hundían en los lados de la cara de Louis cuando jaló la cara hacia atrás, siseando, entonces se tensó y se corrió.

Louis gimió cuando Harry lo liberó, pero sus gemidos rápidamente murieron cuando Harry lo dejó de pie y se arrodilló. Louis se estremeció con la vista. Del grande, fuerte y masculino Harry de rodillas, tomando el eje de Louis dentro de su boca.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el árbol cuando Harry trabajó sobre su pene con maestría. Louis podía sentir su pene golpear la parte de atrás de la garganta de Harry y entonces Harry lo llevó más profundamente por su garganta, trabajando con sus músculos para darle placer, entonces gritó mientras se corría dentro de la garganta de su pareja.

Louis cayó de rodillas luchando por respirar.

—Te dije que combinábamos perfectamente. —Harry se reía mientras ayudaba a Louis a vestirse. Harry se puso de pie, levantó los jeans y metió su flácido pene dentro de los pantalones. —Vamos, cachorro. ¿Necesitamos caminar, verdad?

Louis asintió, inseguro de lo que Harry había dicho, su mente estaba nublada debido al explosivo orgasmo.

—Te ves hermoso ruborizado —Harry bromeó mientras entraban a un claro.

🥀

Harry estaba en cuclillas examinando un raspón en su motocicleta. No era grande, pero él lo notaba. No le gustaba que su bebé tuviera alguna marca. Quizás el ser el propietario de una tienda de motocicletas era la mejor idea que hubieran tenido.

Podría conseguir que arreglaran a su bebé.

Harry pasó un trapo suave sobre el raspón, sabiendo que eso no iba a remover la marca. Uno siempre puede esperarlo.

Había planeado llevársela hoy a Mark para cambio de aceite y lo que pudiera necesitar mientras Louis y él recorrían los alrededores. También quería ver algún prospecto de tierra, encontrar el mejor lugar para la tienda. El Alfa había dejado claro que si alguien quería su propio negocio, él podía pagar por eso. Esa era una manera de hacerlos sentirse realizados.

Comprar un terreno, construir una tienda y equiparla no iba a afectar la cartera de los Styles. Ellos sólo nunca habían encontrado un lugar donde establecerse. Ahora, lo tenían. La villa Brac era el perfecto lugar para vivir. A pesar de las quejas de Tryck, Harry sabía que su hermano amaba estar aquí.

Se sentía tan emocionado como un niño en una dulcería cuando pensó en ser propietario de su propio negocio. Bueno propietario de un negocio familiar, eso era.

Harry se puso de pie y guardó el trapo dentro de la caja de su motocicleta mientras el raspón lo veía enojado, como si su motocicleta lo acusara de haber sido demasiado rudo. Se rió consigo mismo, preguntándose cómo alguien podía estar enamorado de su motocicleta de esa forma.

—¿Listo? —Tryck preguntó mientras él y su pareja Carter, se acercaban. Law estaba a la derecha con Joshua en sus brazos. Harry vio a cada hombre y luego a la casa.

—Tan pronto como Louis salga. —Ellos habían planeado un paseo en la noche, salir y disfrutar del camino abierto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus hermanos y él paseaban. Lo extrañaba.

—Lo vi platicando con Melonee en el estudio —Law le informó—. Esos dos son como dos gotas de agua.

Harry estaba feliz de que su pareja se hubiera adaptado tan bien. Temió que su pareja corriera a las colinas gritando y nunca viera hacia atrás.

Las cosas parecieron haberse tranquilizado durante los pasados dos meses. Ningún otro incidente había ocurrido y la relación de Louis y él estaba floreciendo agradablemente.

Harry cerró la caja de su motocicleta mientras esperaba que Louis se les uniera. Sonrió cuando vio a su pareja correr llevando la chaqueta y casco bajo el brazo. Louis vivía para los paseos en motocicleta.

—Lo siento... Estaba hablando con Melonee, y ella no me dejaba ir. —Louis jadeaba cuando llegaba, deteniéndose al lado de Harry, una gran sonrisa en su cara. Harry nunca tenía suficiente de lo hermoso que su pareja realmente era. Su aliento se quedaba atrapado en su pecho cada vez que veía a Louis.

—Vamos, cachorro. Demos el paseo. —Pudo ver que los ojos de Louis se oscurecieron ante esas palabras. Louis se emocionaba más al montar que Harry.

Los hermanos montaron sus motocicletas, sus parejas subieron en la parte de atrás, y los tres salieron del camino de grava y tomaron el camino pavimentado. Harry podía sentir a Louis aferrarse fuerte a su cintura y sabía que era uno de los momentos por los que vivía su pareja.

—Puedo sentir tu pene endurecer. —Se rio en los auriculares. El bulto que presionaba su culo era una prueba de sus palabras.

—Cada vez que monto. —Louis se rio. Eso era música para los oídos de Harry mientras subían a la autopista.

Salieron de la autopista, dirigiendo sus motocicletas hacia la ciudad a un restaurante con bufet de  _come-todo-lo-que-quieras_ _._  El concepto era bueno para grandes familias, pero la franquicia no conocía a los hermanos Styles, cuando entraron al establecimiento. Ellos podrían llevar el negocio a la banca rota. Aunque no lo hicieron.

Se rio cuando Carter sacó su gorra tejida y se la puso, cubriendo sus orejas de elfo mientras entraban al lugar. Tenía que admitir, Tryck estaba bien con que el destino le hubiera dado a Carter. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro acerca de sus orejas. Harry sentía la urgencia de jalárselas cada vez que estaba cerca de Carter, sólo para sentir si eran reales.

—Tócalas y mueres. —Tryck lo miró fijamente.

Harry le sonrió a su hermano mayor y jaló a Louis dentro de la curva de su cuerpo. Sus hermanos lo conocían demasiado bien. Pagaron por sus comidas y comieron hasta que Harry sentía que no podía moverse.

🥀

Louis se dirigió al cuarto de baño del restaurante sintiendo que su estómago iba a explotar por tanta comida. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese y estaba agradecido. Podría pesar una tonelada ahora si lo hubiera descubierto antes. La comida era deliciosa.

Estaba de pie junto al lavabo, lavándose las manos cuando oyó que alguien lloraba en uno de los cubículos. Louis tomó un puñado de toallas de papel y escuchó más de cerca. No era su asunto y sentía que invadía la privacidad de alguien. Pero no podía irse, así no era él.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó. Oyó que alguien sollozaba y entonces el ruido de una nariz siendo limpiada, pero la persona no contestó.

Louis arrugaba y tiraba las toallas de papel a la basura cuando la puerta del cubículo se abrió.

Esperó, curioso para ser honestos, quería ver quién salía. Él estaba asombrado al ver a una belleza de cabello oscuro salir, limpiándose los ojos y dándole una intensa mirada de cachorrito a Louis.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo. El hombre se tensó al lado de él y asintió. Louis no era un hombre robusto ni mucho menos, pero ese hombre era súper delgado y gentil con rasgos angelicales. Le pareció a Louis demasiado frágil—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —No estaba seguro de por qué le ofreció ayuda a un extraño, sólo que una profunda necesidad en su interior lo obligó a preguntar.

—Estoy bien. —El hombre habló suavemente como si murmurara. Pudo ver que las manos del hombre temblaban mientras abría el grifo. Louis se sentía inútil, por alguna loca razón quería ayudar al extraño. Su ira salió cuando vio un pequeño moretón en un lado de la cara del delgado hombre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó.

—Steven. —El hombre abrió más los ojos viendo fijamente a Louis. Rápidamente tomó toallas de papel y se secó las temblorosas manos.

—Quiero que tomes mi número, Steven. Si necesitas ayuda o sólo a alguien con quien hablar, llámame.

Steven parpadeó ante Louis, miedo y curiosidad en su mirada. —¿Pero por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Louis no podía contestar a eso. No estaba seguro de por qué se lo había ofrecido a Steven. Sólo sabía que tenía que ayudar a ese extraño. —¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Steven rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular y se lo dio a Louis. Sus manos temblaban frente a él, mientras esperaba que Louis registrara los números. —En serio, puedes llamarme de día o de noche.

—Gracias. —Steven hablaba tan suavemente que Louis no estaba seguro si realmente le había oído. Louis tamborileaba sus dedos en el lavabo preguntándose qué debería de hacer.

¿Steven tenía ese moretón de una pelea con un extraño, algún tipo de accidente o alguien estaba abusando de él? Odiaba dejar a Steven a su suerte.

—¿Estás con alguien en casa? —preguntó curioso.

—Me tengo que ir. Gracias...

—Louis. Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson. Llámame, Steven. —Se oyó un poco forzado como si le ordenara pero odiaba ver que Steven o alguien más fuera abusado.

—Lo haré. —Steven le dio una débil sonrisa antes de apresurarse a salir del cuarto de baño. Louis lo siguió, quería ver con quién estaba. Quizás podía decirles a los hermanos y ellos podrían ayudar a Steven si él estaba siendo abusado aquí.

Desafortunadamente, Steven caminó directamente hacia la salida del restaurante. Suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que había hecho lo mejor, considerando las circunstancias.

🥀

—¿Podemos hablar? —Louis le preguntó a Harry una vez que ellos llegaron a casa. Se quitó la chaqueta, la guardó en el armario y luego se quitó las botas. Louis no podía dejar de pensar en Steven y lo que podría estar atravesando justo ahora.

—Claro. —Harry se quitó las botas cerca de la cama y se sentó. Louis estudió a su pareja por un momento, bebiéndose los hermosos rasgos de su pareja. Nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión de estar con el fuerte y sexy hombre.

—Creo que sé lo que quiero hacer.

—Te sigo, cachorro.

Louis se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. —Oí a Drew hablar con otra de las parejas acerca de convertirse en consultor en el centro recreativo. —Se detuvo y vio a Harry antes de continuar—. Creo que puedo ayudar a mucha gente a salir de esa manera.

Harry pareció considerar las noticias por un momento antes de hablar. —Es una noble profesión. Puedo ver cómo Drew puede contribuir con su experiencia con las drogas a ayudar a los adictos, pero ¿cómo ayudarías tú?

Louis había estado pensando mucho y duro acerca de eso de camino a casa. La situación en el cuarto de baño le había molestado, tanto que fue en lo único que pensó todo ese tiempo.

Louis conocía los diferentes programas que Thomas, uno de los consultores del centro recreativo, había establecido y los había recorrido en su cabeza. —Quiero ser un consultor contra el abuso. Quiero ayudar a quienes han sufrido abusos. Esa gente busca una guía. Creo que Maverick debería de construir algún tipo de refugio para que puedan escapar de ese tipo de vida y ayudarlos a iniciar de nuevo.

Harry levantó la mano. Su cara estoica mientras lo veía fijamente. El corazón de Louis se aceleró. Harry iba a decirle que era una estúpida idea, discutiría con él sobre que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Sintió la ira construirse en su interior, y también un poco de resentimiento.

Louis sabía desde el momento que salió del cuarto de baño cuál era el propósito de su vida y Harry estaba a punto de destruírselo.

—Tranquilo, cachorro. —Bajó la mano y tomó una profunda respiración—. Creo que deberías de tratar esa idea con Maverick. Me parece que has estado pensando mucho sobre eso.

—Lo he hecho.

—Entonces creo que es algo que deberías seguir.

—¿En serio? —Louis se había preparado para la discusión que sabía podría venir al ver la cara de Harry. Él no estaba preparado para que su pareja estuviera de acuerdo. No cuando había visto al principio que él quería discutir.

—¿Por qué te oyes tan sorprendido? —Harry preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, cruzaba el cuarto y jalaba a Louis a sus brazos—. Creo que es una maravillosa idea.

—¿Lo crees?

Harry inclinó la cabeza de Louis hacia atrás y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Todo aquel que quiera ayudar a otro a salir de eso, a un extraño, tiene mi respeto y aprobación.

Louis sabía que no necesitaba la aprobación de Harry, pero ayudaba saber que su pareja estaría detrás de él todo el camino. —¿Crees que Maverick podría hacerlo? ¿Construir el refugio?

—Creo que haría cualquier cosa por esta comunidad. Sé que él odia el abuso. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que no estuviera de acuerdo con tu idea. —Harry besó el cuello de Louis—. Eres sexy cuando te apasionas por una causa.

Louis gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su piel se erizaba en piel de gallina con el toque de Harry. Louis tomó el frente de la camisa de Harry, la levantó hacia su cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones de Harry dentro de su boca y gimió.

—Maldición, bebé. —Harry acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis, y sus dedos atravesaron el cabello de Louis—. Se siente tan bien.

Louis mordisqueó el disco café antes de dirigirse al otro. Sus manos recorrían la piel de Harry, sintiendo los duros músculos de su abdomen mientras desabrochaba los jeans de Harry.

—Joder, ¿alguna otra causa a la que quieras unirte? —Harry preguntó mientras bajaba sus jeans y exponía su duro pene. Él comenzó a acariciar su eje mientras Louis besaba, lamía y chupaba el torso de Harry.

Louis se rio ante las palabras de su pareja. —Creo que con una es suficiente.

—No te detengas.

Louis no planeaba hacerlo. Cayó de rodillas y lamió el presemen que drenaba del pene de Harry. Su pareja siguió acariciándose mientras Louis lamía y chupaba, siendo indulgente con el erótico sabor del cuerpo de Harry. Su pareja tomó su cabello mientras alimentaba a Louis con su pene. Era travieso y excitante tener a Harry masturbándose dentro de su boca.

Louis abrió más la boca, atrapando el líquido claro que bajaba por un lado de la mano de Harry. —Me estás volviendo loco ―Harry gruñó.

—Mmm, eso se oyó raro. ¿Qué dijiste? —Louis preguntó mientras chupaba la cabeza del pene de Harry entre sus labios.

—Me estás volviendo loco.

Esa era la meta de Louis. Quería a su pareja rogando para que Louis lo dejara joderlo. Louis se apartó y le sonrió pasando su lengua sobre Harry una vez más.

—Eres un diablillo. —Harry tomó a Louis de sus brazos, lo subió a la cama con loca lujuria mientras desabrochaba los jeans de Louis y los bajaba por sus rodillas—. Te enseñaré a provocarme, cachorro.

Louis se rio y entonces gimió cuando Harry comenzó a lubricarlo y entonces se hundió profundamente. Sus piernas atrapadas en sus jeans impedían que las levantara. Harry levantó sus caderas entrando más profundamente mientras jodía a Louis.

—Jódeme mas duro, Harry —Louis gritó.

—Oh, una boca sucia. Me gusta eso —gruñó mientras jodía a Louis mas rápido, golpeando duro su culo—. Dilo de nuevo, cachorro.

—Jódeme duro, profundo y rápido. Has que sienta tu pene.

Harry se reía mientras hundía sus dedos en los costados de Louis, dándole por lo que rogaba. Louis se aferró a las sábanas, su cerebro se volvía loco con la fuerza de los empujes de Harry que lo llevaban a otro mundo.

Sus piernas se presionaron contra sus jeans, anhelando la libertad para así poder subir por la cama. Pateó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por liberar sus piernas de la tela. Se enredó en ellos sin poder salir.

Louis dejó de luchar mientras el pene de Harry hacía magia en su culo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera pensado que el ser jodido por un hombre se sentiría tan bien. Louis estaba agradecido de no haber luchado tan duro, de que finalmente había cedido a su deseo y permitido que Harry lo reclamara.

Su culo se oprimía mientras Harry se empujaba en su culo, golpeando el dulce punto de Louis repetidamente. Rodó los ojos hacia atrás y su pene pulsaba mientras Harry lo jodía.

Louis tomó su pene y lo apretó duro, una onda eléctrica instantáneamente lo recorrió.

Gritó cuando Harry se salió y lo giró. Su pareja siguió acariciándose rápidamente mientras tomaba el cabello de Louis con la otra mano. Sabía lo que su pareja quería, así que Louis se abrió más.

—Oh joder —Harry gritó cuando chorros de su semilla salieron de su pene y pintaron la cara de Louis. Lamió tanto como pudo alcanzar con su lengua, antes de que Harry levantara a Louis y lo lanzara a la cama y tomara el pene de Louis hasta su garganta.

Louis se retorcía y gritaba mientras le chupaba el pene Harry igual que un hombre loco. Louis tomó el cabello de Harry y lo jaló mientras sus bolas subían hacia su cuerpo y la onda eléctrica subía por su columna.

—Oh Dios —Louis gritó cuando sintió su cuerpo explotar. Jodió la boca de Harry hasta que pensó que sus caderas podrían salirse de su lugar.

Harry se apartó y le sonrió a Louis mientras lamía el pene limpiándolo. —¿Estás seguro de que no hay ninguna otra causa que quisieras iniciar?

Infiernos, él se uniría a todas si Harry lo jodiera de esta manera en cada ocasión.

🥀

Maverick estaba apoyado contra la mesa de picnic, sus codos estirados y sus tobillos cruzados estudiando a Louis. —Un refugio, huh.

Louis estaba al lado de él preocupado, retorciendo las manos. Si el Alfa no estaba de acuerdo, todas sus esperanzas se vendrían abajo.

—¿Quién lo atendería? —Maverick preguntó mientras se jalaba el vello de debajo de su labio inferior.

—Thomas dijo que a él le encantaría. —Louis sabía que debió de hablar primero con Maverick, pero tenía que asegurarse de tener todas las cosas resueltas antes de ir con el Alfa.

—¿Así que ya hablaste con él?

Louis tragó saliva y asintió. Sabía que Maverick era un Alfa justo y que estaba totalmente en contra del abuso, pero el lobo lo intimidaba a muerte. —Sí, señor.

Maverick asintió y guardó silencio de nuevo. El estómago de Louis estaba echo nudo mientras esperaba por el si o el no. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo dificultades para decirlo? El Alfa lo tenía extremadamente nervioso mientras aprehensivamente esperaba.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con un delgado hombre de cabello negro?

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía fijamente a Maverick. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maverick se rio con un profundo tono mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Tengo mis maneras Jedi*.

 _(*._ _Jedi_ _, dentro de la película_ _Star_ _Wars_ _un_ _Jedi_ _es una persona con gran poder y sabiduría que pertenece a una orden mítica y guerrera, tienen poderes_ _telequineticos_ _, conocido como la fuerza, usan espadas de luz que emiten la energía de la luz controlada por la fuerzan tiene un gran código de moral y justicia_ )

Eso lo asustaba como el infierno. —Su nombre es Steven. Lo vi en el cuarto de baño del restaurante al que fuimos a comer. Me sentí inútil cuando vi el moretón en un lado de su cara y no había nada que pudiera hacer —Louis confesó mientras jugaba con la bastilla de su camiseta azul de algodón.

Maverick se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó sus brazos en los muslos mientras veía el patio. Ahí estaban los juegos de Melonee. Aunque ahora ella era una preadolescente, aun usaba los columpios. Estaba el jardín que él sabía que a Murphy le gustaba atender, y las mesas de picnic aun colocadas.

—He visto algunas cosas cuando voy al pueblo. He estado por aquí mucho tiempo y he sido testigo de hombres que ven con ira a sus esposas o niños con miedo en su mirada. Eso es repugnante. Yo me siento sin poder cuando veo la cara de algún jovencito con moretones o a una esposa o chica con miedo cuando algún hombre les habla. Quisiera llevar al abusador a la estación de la policía y enseñarle cómo se siente estar indefenso y acorralado.

Louis estaba asombrado de que alguien como Maverick pudiera sentirse sin poder. Era alto, fuerte e intimidante. No parecía del tipo que pudiera tolerar nada de nadie.

El Alfa asintió, viendo a Louis. —Creo que es una idea genial. También creo que deberíamos primero construir el lugar. ―Maverick apoyó los codos detrás de él. Con una gran sonrisa—. Puedo ver que algunos de los guerreros se ofrezcan de voluntarios, tú sabes, para mantener a los abusadores lejos.

—También he hecho algunas investigaciones sobre refugios. Podemos ofrecer consejo financiero. Nero podría ayudar en eso. También podríamos ofrecer corte de cabello gratis para los niños. Heaven podría ayudar con eso. Podemos incluso ofrecer planes de pago para la reparación de sus carros. Creo que Mark no objetaría ese servicio.

La expresión de Maverick era mas seria, mientras veía fijamente a Louis. Tronó los dedos y señaló a Louis. —Veo que has estado pensando mucho en esto. Me gusta la compasión que muestras. Creo que lo llamaré  _'Centro de ayuda_ _Tomlinson_ _'_ _._  ¿Cómo te suena eso?

Louis estaba impactado. —No busco reconocimiento por esto. Sólo quiero ayudar a quien parece que busque ayuda para salir del lio en que se encuentra.

Maverick se enderezó y le sonrió. —Es por eso que le daré ese nombre. —Se alejó, dejando a Louis viéndolo irse asombrado.

🥀

Louis cruzaba la calle al salir de la librería de Murphy, viendo la construcción del refugio. Era asombroso lo rápido que Maverick había echado a andar su idea y logrado iniciarla.

La construcción estaba cerca de ser terminada, y Louis se sentía emocionado por iniciarla y ver cómo funcionaba su sueño.

A la derecha, los hermanos Styles construyeron su tienda de motocicletas. Louis no discutió cuando su pareja le dijo que quería estar cerca de Louis en caso de que hubiera problemas. De hecho, lo hacía sentirse seguro saber que su pareja y sus hermanos estaban en la puerta de al lado.

—Va muy bien —Harry comentó cuando ellos llegaron a la banqueta. Louis estuvo de acuerdo. Eso era más de lo que se había atrevido a soñar. Maverick había construido dormitorios al fondo, en caso de que alguien que huyera los necesitara. Él le había dicho a uno de los guerreros, un lobo, que patrullara cuando el refugio tuviera alguna victima.

Curiosos paseantes se detenían a ver, charlar con otros y preguntarse qué se estaba construyendo. Ellos no lo habían anunciado. Las referencias vendrían desde el centro recreativo, quien necesitara refugio podría en privado obtener refugio. Podría perderse el propósito si todo el mundo supiera en dónde encontrar al abusado.

Les darían a conocer a la comunidad los servicios que brindaban, pero el lado más feo de las cosas se mantendría en secreto. Louis esperaba que funcionara de esa manera. No estaba seguro de cuántos abusos ocurrían en esa parte del país, y oraba porque las camas no se llenaran. Eso significaría que el problema seria mayor de lo que sospechaban.

Louis entró a la tienda de motocicletas viendo que los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al ver que el techo estaba siendo colocado. Tryck ya estaba ahí, refunfuñando con los trabajadores acerca de cómo quería que las cosas se hicieran.

Harry se rio. —Ha sido un mandón desde que nosotros éramos cachorros. No creo que se pueda quedar parado sólo viendo.

Louis se reía con Harry cuando su teléfono celular timbró. El número que apareció en la pantalla no era familiar. —¿Hola?

—¿L–Louis?

Esa voz le era familiar, pero Louis no podía identificarla de dónde. —¿Quién eres?

—Steven.

Campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Louis. Caminó hacia la calle para alejarse del ruido de la construcción. ―Hola, Steven.

—¿Me recuerdas? —Se oía sorprendido y un poco aliviado.

—Claro que lo hago. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? ―Louis se alejó un poco más, queriendo darle a Steven su atención sin interrupción. Harry siguió a su lado, sus cejas juntas mientras caminaba al lado de Louis.

—Yo—yo no estoy seguro de por qué te llamé. Dijiste que te llamara si quería hablar. —La voz era temblorosa y Louis podía oír el miedo a través del teléfono.

Señaló la banca a lado del restaurante, Harry tomó asiento mientras Louis se sentaba a su lado. —Te estoy escuchando, Steven. —Podía ver la tensión en Harry, pero Louis arrugó la cara y señaló hacia el refugio. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más y asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería Louis.

—Está sucediendo de nuevo —Steven murmuró.

—¿Qué sucede, Steven? ¿Te golpearon de nuevo?

Harry se puso de pie y se alejó, Louis lo ignoró mientras se tensaba y escuchaba. —¿Steven?

—Sí. —Un pequeño murmullo llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Louis cerró los ojos y su corazón se salía por el pequeño hombre. —Puedo ayudarte. Sólo dime dónde estás e iré por ti. Tengo un lugar seguro en el que puedes estar.

—Yo–yo estoy asustado.

—Lo sé. Pero dime en dónde estás, puedo ir ahí. —Louis le hablaba suavemente a Steven, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por oírse convincente. Tenía que hacerlo o Steven no le diría una palabra.

—¿T–tú me ayudarías?

—Sí. Te daré refugio y una nueva vida si es lo que buscas. Hablaremos cuando te recoja. ¿Puedes decirme en dónde estás? —Louis sostuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a que Steven le contestara.

—Está bien.

Louis corrió al restaurante, pidiéndole una pluma al mesero, Tangee se la dio. Él tomó la libreta de órdenes, acunando el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro mientras escribía la dirección. ―¿En este número puedo localizarte? —Inclinó la cabeza, agradeciéndole a Tangee y devolviéndole la libreta y la pluma a la pareja y entonces salió.

Entonces vio a Harry en una camioneta con sus hermanos en el asiento trasero. —Voy en camino. Deberé de estar ahí en menos de treinta minutos. No salgas a menos que sientas que tu vida está en peligro.

—Está bien —dijo Steven tranquilamente al teléfono.

—No voy a colgar. Sólo quédate en la línea conmigo hasta que llegue ahí.

—¿Louis?

Louis le dio la dirección a Harry y movió la mano para que su pareja se apresurara. Harry salió del lugar de estacionamiento y entró a la calle, manejando rápidamente hacia la autopista.

Louis veía pasar los carros mientras escuchaba a Steven respirar. —¿Estás ahí?

—Si. Quiero decirte gracias.

Louis cerró los ojos sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando decidió abrir el refugio. Cuándo le dijo a la pareja, Drew, éste se había emocionado tanto como Louis. —De nada.

Podía oír a Law en el asiento trasero hablando por teléfono. Sabía que el guerrero hablaba con Maverick. —Necesitamos ese refugio esta noche. ¿Hay alguien que pueda llevar lo esencial para que el primer ocupante duerma ahí?

Louis se tensaba escuchando mientras sostenía el teléfono, escuchando la respiración de Steven. Law levantó el pulgar hacia Louis, dejándole saber que Maverick se encargaría de las cosas. Soltó la respiración que había estado sosteniendo.

Louis estaba en silencio con el teléfono cuando salieron de la autopista y recorrían las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la dirección que Steven le había dado. —Nosotros estamos afuera. Enviaré a un amigo por ti, Steven. Él es muy alto, muy fuerte, con cabello marrón ondulado y ojos verdes. —Louis empujó a Harry para que se moviera.

Harry cerró la puerta de la camioneta, revisando alrededor mientras se dirigía al edificio de departamentos.

—Alguien está tocando —Steven murmuró con pánico.

—Es Harry. Ábrele la puerta, Steven.

—Es–Está bien.

Louis podía oír la voz de Harry del otro lado de la línea y sabía que su pareja estaba ahí. —Voy a colgar ahora. Puedo oír a Harry. Estás a salvo, Steven.

—Es–Está bien. —Steven colgó y Louis sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hiciste algo bueno. —Law palmeó el hombro de Louis.

—Gracias. Pero ahora la parte difícil comienza. Ayudar a Steven a tener de nuevo una vida. —Louis se recargó viendo hacia la calle por el parabrisas. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Steven a recuperar su vida.

—Joder —Tryck gritó saliendo de la camioneta, Law salió detrás de él. Louis giró la cabeza viendo a dos grandes hombres acercarse a Harry, uno de ellos gritó y jaló a Steven.

Steven estaba temblando cuando Harry empujó al asustado hombre detrás de él. Louis salió de la camioneta, jaló a Steven mientras los hermanos Styles se encargaban de los dos hombres. —Entra. —Louis abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, subiendo detrás de Steven.

—Me tengo que ir. —Steven alcanzó la perilla de la puerta—. Si me voy con él, dejará en paz a tus amigos.

Louis tomó al asustado hombre en sus brazos. —No en esta vida. Ellos pueden cuidarse, confía en mí.

Steven parpadeó y vio sobre el asiento hacia la calle. —¿Estás seguro? No quiero causar ningún problema.

—No es problema. Y tú no eres el que causa problemas. ―Louis vio a los hermanos caminar de regreso hacia la camioneta. Él vio a los tipos que trataron de tomar a Steven mientras entraban en el edificio. Ellos se veían enojados como el infierno. Louis rezó porque fuera la última vez que los viera.

Tryck se deslizó al asiento del conductor y Law abrió la puerta del pasajero y entró. Harry subió atrás y se sentó al lado de Louis.

—Ya conociste a Harry. —Louis señaló a su pareja—. Ellos son Tryck y Law. —Señaló a los dos hombres sentados al frente.

Steven se veía como si quisiera saltar de la camioneta cuando Tryck y Law inclinaron la cabeza saludando al asustado hombre. —Estás a salvo. Ellos no te dañarán.

Steven asintió y vio hacia afuera por la ventana. Debería ser aterrador como el infierno irse con extraños después de haber sido abusado por alguien en quien confiaba. Louis mentalmente aplaudió ante el valor de Steven. Louis ahora estaba más determinado de asegurarse de que Steven recuperara su vida.

Tryck se estacionó fuera del restaurante, Louis salió y le indicó a Steven que se uniera a él. Quería que el tembloroso chico tuviera una buena comida en su estómago. Estaba demasiado delgado en opinión de Louis.

Su pareja y sus hermanos cruzaron la calle para revisar la construcción y ver si el centro de ayuda estaba en condiciones para que Steven se quedara por la noche. Después de que el hombre comió, Louis con Steven cruzaron la calle.

Maverick estaba ahí con Cecil, hablando con uno de los trabajadores. Él tocó el codo de Steven y le señaló con la cabeza al Alfa. Louis se limpió la garganta mientras se aproximaba. ―Maverick, él es Steven.

El Alfa se giró y le sonrió al mucho más pequeño hombre. Con Maverick midiendo dos metros diez, todo el mundo era más pequeño. —Hola, Steven.

Steven tragó saliva y miró a Louis antes de ver de nuevo a Maverick. —Hola.

Louis se apartó con Steven explicándole que el edificio estaba en construcción pero que podría quedarse ahí por la noche. Le dijo a Steven que deseaba ser un consejero y que él era su primer caso.

—Me siento honrado. —Steven se rio suavemente—. ¿Está bien si me quedo aquí?

—Eso es lo que Maverick —Louis dijo, señalando al Alfa—, está discutiendo ahora con el trabajador. Asegurarse que sea seguro que te quedes. Si no es así hay mucho lugar en la Casa para ti.

Steven veía fijamente a Louis, inclinó la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por su largo cabello negro que bajaba de los hombros. —¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi?

Harry llegó detrás de Louis y envolvió los hombros de Louis con sus fuertes brazos mientras Louis le contestaba a Steven. ―Porque nadie debe de vivir con miedo. Creo que todo el mundo debería vivir una vida satisfactoria, si no es que una totalmente gratificante vida.

Harry se inclinó y besó el cuello de Louis. —Te amo.

Louis podía sentir el calor subir a su cara. —También te amo. Ahora déjame encargarme de Steven. —Palmeó las manos de su pareja.

🥀

Harry sintió el orgullo oprimir su pecho mientras Louis hablaba con Steven. Su pareja era valiente, compasivo y amable. Dios, eso lo encendía.

Remi y Drew cruzaron la calle. Harry habló con Remi mientras Drew habló con Louis y Steven. Una vez que todas las cosas se establecieron, Remi se ofreció para vigilar el lugar esa tarde y Harry se ofreció a relevarlo esa noche.

Con los shifter rebeldes y ahora con el abusador de Steven involucrado, querían asegurarse de que Steven estuviera a salvo.

Todos los que pudieron ayudar llegaron desde la Casa llevando catres y otros artículos necesarios para que el refugio estuviera parcialmente abierto.

Harry ayudó a colocar mesas provisionales hasta que las que ordenó Maverick llegaran. Notó cómo el capataz veía a Steven. Estaba instalando la electricidad mientras sus ojos constantemente seguían cada movimiento de Steven, cuando el primer ocupante del refugio estaba acomodando todas las cosas.

Le dio un codazo a Law, señalando con la cabeza al capataz, ambos lo vieron ver a Steven. —¿Crees que necesitamos vigilarlo? —Harry preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Le avisaré a Remi. —Law se fue mientras Harry buscaba a su pareja. Louis estaba colocando toallas en el armario, tarareando. Harry no había visto nada más hermoso. Miró alrededor del edificio, asombrado de todo lo que había hecho Louis.

—Puedo sentir que me observas. —Louis se giró, le sonrió y caminó directo a los brazos de Harry. Él se estiró y llegó a los labios de Harry, dándole un apasionado beso.

—Sigue así, cachorro, y le daré otro uso a esos catres.

Louis se rio y se alejó. —Puedo ver que trabajar uno al lado del otro va a ser muy interesante.

—No tienes ni idea. —Harry palmeó el trasero de su pareja y le dio un guiño.

—Pervertido.

—Provocador.

Harry jaló a Louis a través del casi terminado edificio. ―Vamos a conseguir algo de cenar.

—Qué bien, estoy hambriento. No comí cuando Steven lo hizo. Estaba esperándote. —Louis gritó hacia Drew, diciéndole que Harry y él irían a comer, Drew levantó la mano hacia ellos.

Ellos salieron del edificio entrando a una hermosa tarde. Ahora era el crepúsculo, la hora favorita de Harry.

Vieron a Thomas, el consejero del centro recreativo, sentado frente al mostrador, disfrutando su comida. —¿Cómo está todo? ―preguntó antes de llevarse un tenedor con puré de papa a su boca.

—Bien. —Louis se sentó al lado de Thomas y le habló de Steven.

—Bien, parece que abrieron justo a tiempo.

—Eso parece. —Harry se sentó al lado de Louis.

—¿Cómo estás, Keata? —le preguntó a la pareja de Cody. Cody era medio propietario del restaurante, Keata venia a trabajar con su pareja todos los días. Él notó que Keata estaba teniendo un rol más activo en el restaurante. La pareja ayudaba a George cuando era necesario y atendía a los clientes cuando estaba lleno. Correcto, ahora él estaba comiendo.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

El inglés de la pareja había recorrido un largo camino desde que llegó a la villa Brac. —Bien. Realmente bien.

Frank tomó las órdenes y se las entregó a George mientras Harry colocaba su mano en la pequeña espalda de Louis. El contacto lo hacía sentir la conexión con su pareja de cierta forma. Él podía sentir la alegría recorrer a Louis en ese momento, y una sensación de paz se estableció en el interior de Harry.

Louis se apoyó en Harry mientras hablaba con Thomas. Harry envolvió los hombros de Louis con su brazo mientras hablaba con Keata.

Una vez que ellos terminaron de comer, se despidieron y se dirigieron a casa.

🥀

Remi vigilaba al capataz mientras Drew hablaba tranquilamente con Steven. Si el shifter pensaba que iba a hacer algún movimiento hacia el indefenso humano, Remi podría levantar sus bolas como luces de árbol de navidad.

Caminó casualmente hacia el acosador, viéndolo trabajar. ―¿Hay alguna razón para que sigas viendo a Steven o estás buscando tener mi puño en tu cara?

—¿Qué? —El capataz se giró hacia Remi, el desconcierto en su mirada y una cínica sonrisa.

—No juegues al inocente conmigo. Veo que lo ves y no me gusta ni un poco. Si haces un movimiento hacia él, aplastaré tus bolas con mi jodida bota.

El desarmador del capataz cayó de su mano mientras veía con los ojos más abiertos a Remi. —¿Estás jodidamente loco a algo así?

—Algo así —Remi gruñó—. Te estoy vigilando. —Remi hizo una V con sus dedos señalando sus ojos y los del capataz, diciendo sin hablar  _'te vigilaré'_  mientras se alejaba.

Remi se sentía mejor ahora que el capataz sabía que lo vigilaría, sonrió mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio provisional, viendo al capataz que veía a Steven.

🥀

Harry se sentó en una silla plegadiza en la banqueta viendo a los trabajadores de la construcción en su tienda y el refugio. La gente caminaba alrededor de él, viéndolo ahí sentado y pensando que había perdido la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba lo que cualquiera pensara. Él estaba cansado e irritado, se había quedado toda la noche patrullando el refugio. Un buen día de sueño y una ducha caliente era lo que quería y no necesariamente en ese orden. Pero lo que más quería era acurrucarse al lado de su pareja.

Ludo, uno de los guerreros llegó con su camioneta al frente de la librería de Murphy, su pareja salió del asiento trasero. Dios, le ardían los ojos. Estiró los brazos arriba de su cabeza mientras movía la espalda. Joder, estaba cansado.

Louis lo vio y cruzó la calle. —Te extrañé. —Louis le dio un grande y húmedo beso en los labios.

—También te extrañé, cachorro. —Harry pasó sus manos por el costado de Louis, disfrutando la sensación de su pareja. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una vida desde que había estado en el patio de Louis, hablando por teléfono. No habían oído nada de la mamá de Louis, su hermano mayor Brad, había tomado posesión de la casa. Ni a Josh ni a Louis le importó. De cualquier modo no era como si Brad hubiera sido una parte activa en sus vidas.

—¿Cómo está Steven? —Louis le preguntó.

—No lo sé. No lo quise molestar. Se fue a la cama anoche, y yo me quedé afuera patrullando el área. Puede haber despertado. —Harry se puso de pie, se estiró más y siguió a Louis al interior. Estaba unos grados más frío el interior. Maverick había ordenado un clima central que sería instalado dentro de una o dos semanas, Harry sentía el frío en su piel mientras caminaba detrás de Louis hacia donde dormía Steven.

Harry inhaló el aroma del nuevo edificio, dejando que el aroma de pintura fresca llegara a sus pulmones. Louis y Steven caminaron hacia el frente. Harry se mordió una risa cuando vio la desaliñada apariencia de Steven.

—Sólo quería avisarles que estamos cerca de terminar. —El capataz entraba por la puerta y su mirada estaba fija en Steven.

—Le avisaré a Maverick —dijo Harry acercándose a él.

—Mi nombre es Roman. —El capataz le ofreció la mano.

—Harry —dijo y estrechó la mano—. ¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?

—Seguro. —Roman salió con Harry. Se giró para ver a la cara al capataz.

—No sé qué sucede, pero si te acercas a Steven, patearé tu jodido trasero.

Roman gruñó hacia Harry. —¿Qué sucede con los lobos shifters? ¿Todos los lobos Timber son imbéciles psicóticos?

Harry empujó su dedo en el pecho de Roman. —No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo, pero ese humano que está ahí, ha pasado por suficiente. No necesita a nadie tratando de avanzar hacia él. Apártate con una jodida —Harry le advirtió.

—Primero que nada —dijo Roman, metiendo sus guantes en el bolsillo trasero—, no estoy tratando de avanzar sobre él. Como elocuentemente dices. Él es mi pareja, así que tú apártate con una jodida. —Roman lo vio fijamente, cuadrando los hombros mientras veía a Harry.

—Bien, maldición. —Harry se apartó—. Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir. —Él pasó sus manos a través de su cabello mientras veía al refugio y luego a Roman—. Mira, él está huyendo de un imbécil que solía usarlo como su bolsa de boxeo personal. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que le des algo de espacio.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron gritos viniendo del refugio. Ambos atravesaron la puerta y vieron a Steven acobardado en una esquina y a Louis levantando los muebles de todo el cuarto hacia la puerta trasera que iba a los dormitorios. —¿Cachorro? ―Harry le preguntó, aproximándose a su pareja. Vio cómo Roman escondía a Steven detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mamá —gritó sobre su hombro—. Ella apareció en la puerta y venía detrás de mí con el más grande cuchillo que hubiera visto.

Harry se giró y señaló la puerta del frente. —Saca a Steven de aquí, llévalo a donde sea que esté seguro.

Roman asintió y sacó a Steven del refugio.

—Espera, ¿por qué envías a Steven con él? —Louis le preguntó con la voz llena de pánico.

—Porque Roman es su pareja. Ahora deja caer los muebles para que salgamos de aquí. —Louis vio la puerta, dejó caer los muebles contra ella y vio la puerta del frente. Lentamente caminó hacia atrás hasta que llegó al marco de la puerta, bajó los brazos y salió con Harry siguiéndolo.

—¿Crees que logró escapársele a los guerreros? —Louis jadeaba mientras cruzaba la calle.

—Creo que necesitamos encontrar a Panahasi y tener algunas palabras con él. —Entraron a la camioneta de Harry y se dirigieron rápidamente a la Casa. Harry veía por el espejo retrovisor como si Tamara pudiera aparecer detrás de ellos. Louis se sostuvo del cinturón de seguridad por su vida cuando Harry dio un rápido giro y entró al camino de grava.

Ambos salieron, marcaron el código de la puerta y entraron. Harry tomó la mano de Louis y corrieron hacia la oficina de Maverick.

Louis se dejó caer en el sofá mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. El Alfa los veía con curiosidad.

—Su mamá decidió hacerle una visita —Harry jadeó señalando a Louis.

Maverick automáticamente se puso de pie y cerró las cortinas para que nada de luz pudiera filtrarse. —Panahasi —el Alfa gritó.

Ellos esperaron, Harry veía alrededor como si Casper* fuera a saltar en cualquier momento. Eso era mierda. —¡Panahasi! ―Harry rugió.

 _(*._ _Casper_ _personaje de caricaturas, en México se conoce como_ _Gasparin_ _el fantasma amistoso._ )

Maverick sonrió y elevó una ceja. —¿Impaciente?

—Tienes la maldita razón —Harry gruñó.

Ojos aparecieron y entonces Panahasi entró en la oficina. ―No soy tu jodida mascota. Deja de llamarme.

—Mi mamá está libre —dijo Louis, Harry caminó hacia el líder de los demonios.

—¿Por qué?

Panahasi giró los ojos y levantó las manos. —Porque el guardián la encontró inocente. ¿Qué más?

—¿Qué infiernos es un guardián, y por qué no me dijiste que había una posibilidad de que ella quedara libre? —Maverick demandó mientras caminaba hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba el líder de los demonios parado—. ¿Hay algo más que necesitamos saber?

—El guardián no es alguien de quien tengas que preocuparte y la razón por la que no te lo dije es que es extremadamente raro que alguien no sea culpable.

—Pero había una maldita posibilidad. —Harry soltó las palabras despectivamente—. ¡Deberías de habernos advertido! ―gritó. Louis cuadró los hombros y se apoyó en Harry, sus caras a escasos centímetros.

—Shifter, no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que te apartes.

Louis levantó las manos y el sofá comenzó a levantarse. Harry arqueó una ceja y vio a su pareja, Louis se encogió de hombros. —Inténtalo.

—Tus poderes son inútiles contra mi, joven demonio, y te sugiero que no intentes nada de nuevo contra mí. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

—¿Estás amenazando a mi pareja?

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? Me encargaré del demonio, puedo asegurárselo.

Maverick se apoyó contra el escritorio y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —Gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué infiernos le agradeces? —Harry gruñó jalando a Louis más cerca a su lado. Eso era una verdadera jodida. Harry apenas y contenía su ira mientras el líder caminaba hacia las sombras. Sus manos en un puño a sus lados y exhalando vapor. No podía permitir que Panahasi lo tratara así.

—Necesitamos avisarle a los otros que la mamá de Louis sigue siendo una amenaza. —Maverick salió de la oficina dejando ahí a Harry y Louis.

—Bueno, maldición, eso no fue de ayuda. —Harry pasó sus manos por el cabello de Louis considerando lo que debería de hacer. El refugio no se había abierto oficialmente, pero ellos aun tenían un ocupante que debían atender. Steven necesitaba consejo y otros servicios que técnicamente podría darle Thomas, pero sabía que Louis iba a querer hacer su trabajo.

—Necesitamos revisar a Steven. —Louis había leído sus pensamientos y los dijo en voz alta—. No me parece correcto quedarme aquí y dejar que el capataz se haga cargo. Él confía en mi, Harry.

—Lo sé, bebé. Vamos a buscarlo. —Harry revisó los alrededores mientras llevaba a Louis a una de las camionetas y regresaban al pueblo. Sus sentidos estaban en total alerta, viendo a todo el mundo mientras se dirigían al lugar, todo el mundo estaba limpiando, recogiendo las herramientas y lo que necesitaron para terminar el trabajo.

🥀

—¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrar a Roman? —Harry le preguntó a uno de los trabajadores.

—Él está en la granja de los Lakelands —uno de los trabajadores le contestó sobre su hombro mientras llevaba una pieza de tabla roca a la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

—¿Sabes en dónde está la granja?

Harry se sentía estúpido como el infierno mientras sacudía la cabeza. Era una vergüenza que un extraño le dijera dónde alguien vivía en la ciudad. Esperaba que eso cambiara una vez que atendiera su negocio.

—Gracias —dijo Harry mientras se dirigían de regreso a la camioneta. Cuando se sentaron, tomó la mano de Louis y le dio un suave apretón—. Creo que quizás deberíamos dejar que Steven digiriera lo que sucedió antes de sacarlo de ahí. ¿Qué es lo que le vamos a decir de por qué nos fuimos esta mañana? Después de todo él está con su pareja, y Roman no permitirá que nadie lo lastime.

—Me siento terrible de que Steven haya visto todo eso. No sólo es que probablemente enloquezca por lo que hice, sino que él ya estaba temblando como el infierno desde antes —Louis murmuró—. Pero tienes razón. Probablemente sea mejor dejarlo dormir. —Aunque a Louis no le gustaba la idea, él sabía que Harry tenía razón.

🥀

Louis veía la vieja casa blanca. Quería patearse por lo que había sucedido en el refugio. Steven había confiado en que Louis le ayudara y él lo había hecho mal. —Estás bien, cachorro. —Harry tomó su mano una vez que ellos salieron de la camioneta. Estaba agradecido de la fuerza de su pareja. Harry había estado detrás de él todo el nuevo camino que estaba emprendiendo y Louis sabía que el tener a alguien a su lado le ayudaba tremendamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —dijo un señor mayor saliendo de la puerta con una escopeta en el hombro. Sólo genial, ¿qué tanto mas traumatizado podría Louis encontrar hoy a Steven?

—Busco a Roman y a Steven —dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacia el porche del frente. Harry había jalado a Louis hasta tenerlo parcialmente detrás de él. A su pareja no pareció gustarle el hombre que sostenía la escopeta y a Louis tampoco.

—¿Amigos? —preguntó el hombre bajando ligeramente el arma.

—Si. ¿Podría decirle que Harry y Louis están aquí afuera? ―Harry preguntó.

—Esperen aquí. —El hombre señaló el porche con la escopeta—. Si entran a mi casa sin ser invitados, les dispararé.

—Parece amistoso —dijo Louis subiendo al porche y tomando asiento en una de las mecedoras a la izquierda de la puerta.

—Fuertemente amistoso —Harry resopló mientras se paraba frente a Louis y bloqueaba la vista. Louis palmeó la cadera de Harry y asomó la cabeza por un lado.

—Muévete.

—No mientras aun respire —Harry gruñó y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Louis? —preguntó Steven inseguro, saliendo al porche.

—Soy yo, aquí detrás del señor montaña. —Louis movió a su pareja y se aproximó a Steven—. Mira, siento lo que viste que sucedió ayer. Sé que eso debió hacer que lamentaras tu decisión de venir aquí, pero te prometo que es seguro.

Steven negó con la cabeza y vio hacia atrás a la puerta de malla. —Roman me explicó mucho. Creo entenderlo.

—¿Entonces no tratarás de huir de regreso a la ciudad?

—¿Por qué haría eso? Estoy bien, Louis. —Steven metió las manos en los bolsillos del frente de sus jean viendo alrededor del porche.

—¿Entonces regresarás al refugio?

Steven negó con la cabeza. —Prefiero quedarme aquí. El señor Lakeland es realmente amable, y también Roman y sus hermanos.

¿Qué infiernos se suponía que Louis haría ahora? —Te hice una cita con Thomas, él es uno de los consejeros, es para hoy a las diez. —Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico. Todas las cosas por las que había trabajado parecían derrumbarse a su alrededor.

—Iré. Sólo que no quiero quedarme en el refugio. —Steven caminó hacia los escalones y se sentó en uno.

—¿Es por el refugio? Dime qué no te agrada. —Louis tomó asiento al lado de Steven en el escalón, doblando sus piernas y rezando por no haber hecho una mala decisión al abrirlo.

Sentía que su sueño se evaporaba con la brisa, sus hombros bajaron, sintiéndose derrotado. Harry se arrodilló al lado de él, masajeó los hombros mientras Louis veía su oportunidad de una vida productiva deslizársele por los dedos.

—Oh no, el refugio es muy cómodo. Simplemente prefiero quedarme aquí. —Steven movía la cabeza a los lados con los ojos más abiertos—. A menos que quieras que regrese ahí.

—Nadie te forzará, Steven. Si te sientes más cómodo aquí, eso es lo que importa. —Harry intervino cuando Louis sentía su lengua como si estuviera pegada al techo de la boca—. Vamos, cachorro. Regresemos a casa. —Harry palmeó sus hombros mientras se ponían de pie.

—¿Irás a tu cita hoy? —preguntó Louis mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su pantalón.

—Lo prometo. —Steven extendió su mano—. Gracias por ayudarme, Louis.

Louis sonrió y estrechó la mano de Steven. —Ese es mi trabajo. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Incluso si quiero charlar. —Steven le sonrió mientras terminaba la oración.

—Te veré después en el refugio.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y regresaron a la camioneta. —Quiero montar en motocicleta.

Harry se rió y subió en el lado del conductor. —Yo quiero montarte.

🥀

Louis bajó de la parte de atrás de la motocicleta de Harry después de recorrer los cincuenta kilómetros de la casa a la pequeña panadería y Harry se estacionó junto a la panadería. Ahora era el crepúsculo, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar. Ellos ya estaban cerrando, pero lograron comprar sus postres.

Louis se dirigió al gazebo y Harry lo siguió de cerca. Dejó la bolsa con el pan y el queso en la banca y rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos. —Parece que ha pasado toda una vida desde que estuvimos aquí.

—Si, eso parece. —Harry le daba pequeños besos en el cuello a Louis—. Recuerdo cierto alguien que enloqueció después de darme una mamada. —Se rió en el cuello de Louis—. Ahora él es un profesional.

—Y yo recuerdo a un engreído que quería darme una estrella dorada por el entusiasmo mostrado. —Louis se rio—. La hierba sigue alta. —Movió las cejas mientras corría hacia el lugar.

—Bueno, entonces lograré que chupes mi pene de nuevo. ―Harry salió a su caza.

Louis oyó las carcajadas detrás de él mientras corría hacia la hierba, con Harry acercándose. Él se sobresaltó cuando un brazo lo detuvo, gritando y tratando de zafarse.

—Bastardo te dije que Josh te contagiaría —su mamá gritó, encajándole los dedos dolorosamente en su brazo. 

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Eres mi mamá —Louis gritó mientras trataba de alejarse, veía la sangre bajar lentamente por su brazo. Esto era una jodida pesadilla.

—Sólo por la sangre, marica. —Ella lanzó a Louis al suelo, Sacó un largo cuchillo aserrado de la funda en un lado de la pierna—. No puedo curarte, así que voy a matarte.

La visión de Louis se nubló cuando levantó el cuchillo. Él estaba llorando y trató de alejar las lágrimas para poder ver. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería ver a su propia mamá acuchillarlo? Louis comenzó a enojarse. No había hecho nada malo y su jodida madre demonio trataba de matarlo.

—¡No! —gritó mientras levantaba la mano e hizo que el cuchillo saliera de la mano de ella y cayera en algún lado de la tierra cubierta de alta hierba.

—Veo que tus poderes están aumentando, malcriado. Pero aun no son suficientes.

Louis vio con horror cómo Harry en su forma de lobo saltaba sobre la alta hierba, derribando a su madre luchando por salvar la vida de Louis. —¡Harry! —Louis se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde el par luchaba sintiéndose inútil para hacer algo.

—Apártate —dijo Panahasi mientras salía de entre la hierba. El líder levantó una mano y la movió con fuerza, su madre voló por el aire. Vio a dos Guerreros Demonios derribarla y colocarle las esposas.

—Eres un jodido marica. Esto no ha terminado. Ni por asomo. Te mataré. —Ella luchaba contra sus captores mientras se la llevaban.

—Creo que es el momento de darle al guardián una razón para detenerla. —Panahasi inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y se alejó.

Harry cambió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis que seguía aturdido. —Ella trató de matarme —dijo en shock.

—Lo sé, cachorro. —Harry pasó su mano arriba y abajo de la espalda de Louis, tranquilizándolo como nadie más podía—. Las cosas se ven locas por el momento, pero mejorarán.

Louis resopló. —Difícilmente. Vivimos en un mundo de paranormales. Las cosas siempre se complicarán.

Harry se rió, su desnudo pecho vibró con una carcajada. ―Cierto. Pero nunca nos aburriremos.

Louis se apoyó en los hombros de Harry y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pareja. —La vida contigo nunca será aburrida. Ahora, puedo jurar que alguien mencionó algo acerca de montar.

Louis se reía mientras Harry gruñía cayendo al suelo y abriendo más los brazos. —Monta de Harry a tu servicio.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
